A Walk To Remember
by Kai-Dranzer
Summary: She was different. He was misunderstood. And she would change him forever. In the end, it all comes down to who's by your side. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade though I wish I do. Any unfamiliar character in the story belongs to me. **

**Author's note: I watched the movie and was inspired by it. So I decided to write a fic on it. I've changed parts of the story to fit but the storyline is there. I hope you enjoy it and to those who R&R my other story (Blue Wolf), don't worry. I'll still update it every week. But right now, please R&R. Now on with the story!****  
****

* * *

Chapter 1**

**She was lost. That was plain fact. Jade Summers sighed, checking the map the secretary that given her that morning along with her locker number and schedule. It was pretty hard, considering her arms her full with books and files.**

**_Terrific, _she thought. _First day in school and you're lost even with a map. Great first impression. _**

**At least she hoped her choice of clothes hasn't already made her first impression. She thought the blue jean-material skirt and V-collared blouse was appropriate for the first day of school. She had everything supposedly planned out. Come to school early. Send in her application forms and get her stuffs. After finding her locker and dumping the load there, she was supposed to be getting a bearing of the school grounds.**

_**Now if only I could find that locker...**_

**That was when her load of books started to tilt. She gasped but a hand scoped in and caught the falling books. **

"**Need a hand?" a guy's voice said smoothly with an amused tone.**

**She looked up at her unexpected savior, finding herself staring up at a gorgeous red-head boy. His turquoise blue eyes were lilted with amusement as he gazed at her. Jade felt herself turn red from head to toe under his gaze. Swallowing hard, she remembered how to speak and her manners. "Yes, please. Thank you." **

**He took the load from her and easily slipped them onto his arm. "You're new here." **

**That was a statement not a question. **

**_Am I that obvious?_, she wondered. _Then again small town_. She managed a shy smile. "Yeah. I'm."**

"**I have never seen you around here before. Where are you from?" he asked as they started walking down the crowding hallway. **

**From the corner of his eye, she saw him give her a look over and he probably saw what everyone saw. A lost high-school girl with a raven ponytail and confused green eyes.**

"**I'm from California." she mumbled. **

"**Oh." his eyes lilted with interest, giving her no clue if he has ever been there.**

"**My dad got...transferred here." she winced inwardly at her little lie. Her dad actually got fired from his job back in California and decided in a moment of drunkenness to move to Cawil, a small town somewhere in the middle nowhere. Her mother had protested but all that got her was a smack to her face. So here she was.**

"**What about your mom?" he asked.**

**Jade shrugged, finding her mother an easier topic to talk about. "She's a dance teacher."**

"**Ah. Dancing." the corners of his mouth curved upwards. "The art of the body. It's interesting the way one controls their body movements."**

**She looked at him as if in a new light. "You dance?"**

"**No." he grinned and shook his head. "I mean I like watching other people dance but as for myself...a disaster waiting to happen."**

**She laughed at his self-mockery joke.**

"**What's your locker number?" the boy asked. **

"**452." she recited it by memory. **

"**Follow me." he said and led her around a corner. He stopped at a locker and nodded his head. "Locker 452." **

"**Thanks." she said gratefully. She turned the lock and pulled open the locker. Quickly she placed everything she did not need inside; making a mental note to clean it up neatly later before she closed it. **

**The guy checked his watch and sighed. "I've got to go."**

"**Oh." she could see why. School was about to start and she would be late for her first class if she doesn't get moving. "Thanks for your help."**

"**No problem. Always here to help a damsel in distress." he said.**

**She flustered. "Anyway I'll see you around?" she cringed for sounding too hopeful. _He'll think you're desperate!_**

"**Looks like it." he flashed a heart-stopping smile at her and hurried off down the hallway.**

**Jade smiled to herself before she realized she didn't get his name. And he had already disappeared into the crowd by then. "Stupid." she murmured to herself. "First friend you make and you forget to ask for his name." she shrugged. "Oh, well. Now where is that darn classroom...?" **

**

* * *

**

**The noise of the classroom seemed to elude the blue-haired boy sitting in the last seat by the window with his eyes closed. He was listening to his Discman, regardless whether school has started. He was alone and he didn't care. He liked being alone. It suited him just fine. The students around him settled down when Miss Sharon, their class teacher entered.**

"**Good morning, class." she said. "Today I'm please to announce we have a new student."**

**The door opened and a girl walked in. **

**He opened his crimson eyes and removed his headphones. With curiosity he studied the newcomer. Her long raven hair was pulled into a ponytail and her green eyes revealed excitement. While most new students would be scared or nervous, she was excited as if she was about to embark on an adventure. **

"**Class, this is Jade Summers." Miss Sharon introduced. "I hope you kids will get along with her." she turned to the girl. "Jade, if there's anything you need."**

**Jade nodded and said with understanding and gratefulness. "I know. Thank you, Miss Sharon."**

"**You may sit there. Next to Kai." the teacher beckoned at the empty seat next to the bluenette. **

"**Thank you." Jade said and started making her way to the seat. As she sat down across Kai, she smiled at him. "Hi." she said in a warm attempt to make friends.**

"**Hn." with a grunt, he glanced away.**

**She blinked in confusion. A low chuckle drew her attention to the girl sitting on her right.**

"**Don't mind him. He's always like that." a brown-haired girl said as she leaned in. "Hi, I'm Hilary."**

**Jade shook the hand she offered. "I'm Jade. Nice to meet you."**

**Hilary rolled her eyes at the unfriendly boy. "Don't bother about him. He's like that with everyone." she said with a smile. "How bout later I give you a tour of the school?"**

**Jade smiled. "I would like that very much."**

**Later after school, Hilary showed her the lay-out of the school and introduced her friends to her.**

"**Meet Mariah and Mariam." Hilary nodded at two girls sitting on a bench outside the school, enjoying the sun. **

**A pink-head smiled. "Hey."**

"**Hello." the girl with blue hair said. **

"**Where's Tanya?" Hilary asked her friends.**

**Mariam sighed. "Where do you think? Cheerleading practice of course. That girl hardly has time for us since she became captain."**

"**Figures." Hilary said. She turned to Jade but the other girl's attention had wavered and was on a certain bluenette when he emerged from the school front doors. **

**Jade stared after him, remembering him as the unfriendly boy she sat next to in class. "Who's that?" she asked.**

"**That?" Mariah followed her gaze and made a face of someone frustrated at an adorable puppy. "That is the Ice Prince a.k.a Kai Hiwatari. Trust me. You don't want to know him."**

"**Why?" Jade was confused.**

"**That guy has no friends only because he doesn't want any." Mariam explained.**

"**The basketball team will do anything to get him on the team." the Chinese pink girl added with a sigh.**

"**Why?"**

**All three girls were taken by Jade's repeated question. Hilary made it her job to answer. "Because that's Kai just being Kai." she said. **

"**Put it into words for her." Mariam suggested. **

"**Let's see. Kai's the most anti-social yet most sought after guy in the whole school." Hilary said in one breath. "And darn is he good at everything!"**

"**From studies to sports." Mariam said. "You name it. He's the best."**

"**Except in the social part." Mariah added. "He should learn to be more like Ray."**

"**That's only if he'll ever speak to Ray." Hilary said with a roll of her eyes.**

"**Oh, okay." the new girl muttered thoughtfully, assuming that Ray's Mariah's crush or boyfriend or special someone. She herself has yet to have a boyfriend. "But why is Kai so lonely?"**

"**He's just a loner." Hilary said. "Look. A word of advise, Jade. Stay out of Kai's way. He isn't worth the trouble to know." from there the conversation pretty much drifted away from the Ice Prince.**

**But despite everything they said about him, Jade found herself intrigued by him. _Must be hard...being so alone..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The second day of school, Jade managed to find her locker with no trouble at all. Having been busy getting acquainted with the school and Hilary's friends, she hadn't had time to clear out her locker after school. The first thing she did that morning was tidy up her locker. She was busy taping her schedule to the door of the locker when a familiar and friendly voice spoke up.**

"**Need a hand?"**

**Startled, she glanced up sharply and her eyes were met by warm blue ones. "You!"**

**The handsome red-haired boy who had helped her out yesterday was leaning on the locker next to hers, a wary smile on his lips. "Me." he deadpanned. "Have a name, you know. The name's Tala."**

**She stood up and smiled. "My name's Jade."**

"**Pretty name for a pretty girl." he said.**

**She felt herself blushed. "I'm not that..." she shook her head, surprised by the effect he had on her. "Thank you for your compliment."**

"**Don't thank me." he said. "It's the truth."**

**More heat swept to her cheeks. Tala smiled warmly at her as she closed her locker and lifted her bag over her shoulder. **

"**So you wanna check out the school?" he asked. **

"**I kinda did that yesterday." she said. "With Hilary."**

"**Ah, Hilary." he shook his head in an amused way. **

**She looked at him. "You know Hilary?"**

"**Everyone does." he said. "I'm just surprised she didn't tell you about me." **

"**I...um...didn't mention to her about you." she mumbled. Her cheeks were turning scarlet pink.**

"**How come?" he pondered. "Are you shy about me?"**

"**I...I don't know...I guess I was..." she was fumbling over her words when she heard him chuckle under his breath. Surprised, she looked up at him. "What?"**

**Tala's eyes held a teasing glint. "I was just teasing you."**

**Her cheeks burned and she hid her embarrassment by whacking his arm. "Tala!" **

**They come up to the announcement board in the middle of the hallway. Jade studied the posters pinned up on the board, wondering which activity she should join. Most of the time, she would spend her free time helping the disable children in a special kindergarten for disabled kids. She wondered absently if her new school had a special club for such a purpose. **

"**Ah." Tala exclaimed. "The annual school play." **

**She looked up to study the poster he was looking at. She wondered how she could have not seen it in the first place for the thing was big. The background of the poster was black and a red rose stood out in a corner of it. The title of the play was 'Romeo and Juliet', one of Shakespeare's well-known stories. She was very familiar with it having read the story more than a hundred times. **

"**Hm...how interesting..." he muttered. "Modern day Romeo and Juliet."**

"**Are you going to try out?" she asked looking at him expectedly.**

"**Me?" he shook his head. "No. Like I told you yesterday, I can't dance and usually all this school plays have a lot of ballroom dancing."**

"**I could teach you." she offered.**

**Tala smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. What about you? Are you going to try out?"**

**She looked startled for a moment. "I...I don't know. Maybe I will."**

**He studied the poster for a moment. "Try-outs are two weeks from today. If you ask me, I think you'll make the perfect Juliet."**

**She blushed. "Thank you. But I don't think I can act well enough for the part."**

"**Nonsense." he waved away her words. "You should try-out. Now, I wonder who will fit the Romeo part."**

**For some reason, the image of a certain cold blue-haired boy came to mind and she wondered whether he would try-out. According to Mariam, Kai was good in just about everything and with his good-looks; he would most certainly fit the part. _Whoa, hold that thought, _she told herself. She reminded herself how unfriendly he was to her yesterday.**

"**Hello? Earth to Jade." Tala waved a hand in front of her.**

**She blinked. "What?"**

"**You zoned out on me." he said with a frown. "What's up?"**

**Jade stared at him, thinking that he should surely know Kai. With a sigh, she told him about her encounter with the Ice Prince and when she finished, he smiled warily and shook his head.**

"**That Kai." he said. "Always giving everybody the cold shoulder. It would take an ice pick to get through to him."**

**Have you ever talked to him?" she asked curiously.**

"**Of course." he said. "As a matter a fact, I'm the only person he ever says a word or two to." **

**Surprise was written all over her face so plain he could see it. "How...how can he be so lonely?"**

**Tala shrugged. "It's his choice."**

"**Isn't it hard? For him?"**

**He shook his head. "It's easy once you get used to it. And trust me; Kai's been like that since we were kids."**

**She tilted her head. "How come?"**

**Tala's face changed slightly as if he just realized he said something he shouldn't have. "It's who he chooses to be and I can't do anything about that."**

**A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as they started walking again. "There's a saying that 'No man is a continent'."**

**Tala chuckled. "Well, Jade. You have just seen living proof that saying is wrong."**

**Jade opened her mouth to argue further but the bell interrupted her. It rang loud in her ears and she winced. Almost immediately, the slow leisurely pace in the hallways sped up as students hurried to classes. **

**Tala turned to her. "Got to go. I'll see you around after school?"**

"**I guess so." she said. She watched as Tala hurried off and she too headed for her class. **

**At a corner, she passed a group of girls standing against their lockers. They were pretty girls and their presences almost made Jade feel self-conscious of the way she dressed. They wore mini-skirts and tank tops. Jade had chosen a simple blue cardigan and a matching long skirt that reached her knees. **

**She was almost passed them when a tall leggy blonde said a loud voice. "That outfit is so last century."**

**Jade felt all eyes turned to the object of their scorn mainly her but she didn't stop to face them. For one thing she was already late for class and they weren't worth her time and energy. Another thing was she was used to such teasing.**

**Fortunately she arrived in class a minute before Miss Sharon did and catching a grin from Hilary for her close call on her second day of school, she settled in her seat. Kai sat in his seat, looking bored as if school was of no concern to him at all. He wore a black shirt with a jacket over it, a pair of black baggy pants and a white scarf around his neck. After Miss Sharon took down their attendance, she instructed them to open their Literature books. **

"**Today we'll be learning about Macbeth..."**

**The last period of the day found Jade sitting in Biology class, taking down notes on flatworms. The teacher, Mr. Newington was short and bald. He had a habit of peering suspiciously at any student who was doing anything other than pay attention in his class. And he was incredibly boring. Even Jade who loved Biology had to stiffen a yawn threatening to come out several times. To keep her mind off her sleepiness, she drew a picture of a raccoon soon followed by another raccoon and a bunch of baby raccoons. She thought it looked kinda cute.**

"**I certainly hope that whatever you're doing, Miss Summers, has something to do with my class." **

**She froze and looked up meekly at the man standing up-front with his eyes fixed on her. All eyes were on her and from the corner of her eye, she could see Hilary trying to suppress a giggle. Her cheeks burned. Today seems to be a day of embarrassment for her. **

"**Well, Miss Summers?" Mr. Newington raised an eyebrow at her. **

**_Well what?_, she wondered as she stood up slowly, trying to recall what he had said. Nothing came to mind. "Um..."**

"**Certainly Miss Summers you could know the answer to what is the flatworm's usual eating diet if you had been listening." Mr. Newington said. He went on, though his eyes were on her. "Is there anyone else who would like to...lend Miss Summers a hand?"**

**At moments like this, Jade wished she could sink into the floor. Of all times she had to drift off...**

"**Maybe she isn't sure which flatworms you're talking about." **

**The voice came from her left and she turned to see who it was that had rescued her. To her stunned surprise, it was Kai. He leaned back in his chair, his crimson eyes fixed on the teacher with a penetrating gaze. His voice was calm, smooth and it revealed no emotion whatsoever. "If you mean turbellarians, they're free-living. But if you mean the other flatworms, they're parasites.-."**

**His explanation was interrupted by the bell.**

"**Saved by the bell." Hilary said with a relieved sigh. **

**Jade couldn't share her comment. She was still staring at Kai, unable to believe what he had done for her. **

"**Not so fast." Mr. Newington said as everybody rosed to leave. With a groan, they sat back down. "Write an essay on flatworm's dietary and style of living. I expect to see it on my desk by next Monday. Class dismissed." **

**Jade gathered her things quickly and turned to thank Kai for helping her but he was already out the door. She followed but stopped in the hallway wondering which way he went when she spotted a familiar white scarf trailing after its owner as he turned at a corner. She started in that direction.**

"**Jade!" Hilary grabbed her arm and pulled her in the opposite direction. "Boy, were you lucky. Second day of school and you already have Mr. Newington on your case. Come on. Mariah and Mariam are waiting for us in the cafeteria." **

**Jade resisted her pull. Hilary glanced at her, surprised and released her arm. Jade raced to find an excuse to get away and go after Kai. **

"**I...have something to settle in the office." she lied. "I'll meet you later."**

**Before Hilary could say anything, she rushed off turning down the corridor she had seen the bluenette go down. He was no where in sight. **

**She sighed wearily. What's the point? Obviously there was no way she could talk to him. He probably just did what he did to annoy the teacher. She turned to catch up with Hilary.**

* * *

**_Green. Green like the forest, _he thought as he strolled down the empty hallway. That was the color of the new girl's eyes whom he had saved in Biology class. He had seen the spark of surprise in her eyes when she looked at him. He saw then her eyes were nearly dark green. **

**A small smile touched his lips. _Does she already know of my reputation? Must be. Since she befriended Hilary. _**

"**I knew you would be here." a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.**

**He stopped just outside the doors and looked at the boy who spoke to him. Tala straightened from his leaning position against wall and ran a hand through his fiery red hair. **

"**The basketball team is looking for you again. I told them you were heading down to the field." the red-head said.**

"**Thanks." Kai muttered and started walking again.**

**Tala caught up with him, easily matching Kai's long strides. "So someone was quite the hero back there." **

**Kai glanced at him sharply. "How did you know?"**

"**I was walking past the class when I saw you stand up for that new girl." Tala smirked. **

"**I did it just to annoy Mr. Newington."**

**His friend shook his head. "That's what you think." **

**Kai made no reply. Tala paused before he asked his next question. **

"**So are you going to try-out for the school play?"**

"**Need I answer that?" Kai asked dryly.**

"**You know she's going to try-out." Tala added thoughtfully.**

**Kai grunted. "I don't know who you are talking about." **

"**I think you do." **

"**Don't you have somewhere else to be, Tala?" **

"**Actually I do unfortunately. I'll see you around." Tala started walking off in a different direction before he looked over his shoulder and called to the bluenette. "You know the play? Its title? It's Romeo and Juliet!"**

**Kai stared after him, wondering why on earth would he care. He continued walking. "Romeo and Juliet..." he muttered softly under his breath. **

**_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name that could smell as sweet._**

**He let out a bitter laugh. _What indeed..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two weeks later, Jade arrived at school early. She had to use the school computer for a special project she had volunteered herself for. Technically, no one else would do it so the teacher had no choice but to give it to her. She completed her given task quick on the computer and delivered it that morning to her teacher's desk. He had been surprised and pleased for the project wasn't due for another day. Now with plenty of time left in her hands, Jade headed to class with her arms full with books, intending to do her quiet time reading the small old Bible her grandmother had given her before she passed away. Her mother's mother had died when Jade was five, giving her only granddaughter the Bible and a Catholic cross necklace which she treasured.

Jade strolled into class expecting her to be the only one. But to her surprise, Kai was there, standing as he stared out a window at the back of the class. His arms were crossed in front of him and his eyes did not waver even though he heard her enter.

A silence awkward moment filled the room.

She plucked nervously at the sleeves of her flowery blouse, wondering what to say. Since that incident in Biology class, she had not mustered enough courage to speak to him and he had acted as if she didn't exist. In the end, she had given up trying to talk to him. Obviously he didn't hold any interest in her whatsoever. Him coming to her rescue that day had been nothing more than a way of irritating Mr. Newington. But avoiding him today was out of the question. Summoning up as much courage as she could, she blunted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're early today." immediately she smacked herself over her forehead mentally. _Duh, he's early. He's probably early everyday and you just don't know it. _"I mean...it's good to be early."

He didn't make any response.

Clutching her books tighter to her chest, she walked to her desk and sat down, placing her load on the table as she did. Her mind was racing to find something to say. "The school will be having try-outs for the play today. Will you be trying out?" she asked looking at him intently. When he didn't reply, she lowened her gaze. "I'll take that as a 'no'. I hear the scenes require a lot of ballroom dancing. I think I might try-out. It sounds interesting."

Without warning, he turned. "Is this your attempt to make conversation?" he snapped. "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not as 'sociable' as you. Or as desperate."

If he hurt her with his words, she didn't show it. Instead, she smiled sadly. "Please don't pretend like you know me."

"The problem is I do know you." he said bluntly. "Your name is Jade Summers. You're bestfriends with unofficial school reporter Hilary. You have a thing for flowery clothes. You go to church every Sunday and you like to play with a bunch of annoying kids on weekends. How does that sound?"

She nodded, not at all hurt. "That's the basic. Nothing I haven't heard before since I got here."

"You don't care what people think about you?" he was curious to know.

She shrugged. "No. Do you?"

"Didn't your friend, Hilary tell you?" he asked.

"She said you don't." Jade tilted her head, studying him for a moment and added softly. "I don't believe her."

He stared at her as she turned her attention to her Bible, opening it and reading it. With a disinterested snort, he turned to stare out the window again. He didn't care what others thought about him. He held onto the thought but he couldn't stop the next thought.

_Yet why does what she said disturb me so?_

* * *

The thought stayed with him as he strolled down the empty hallways after school. He wondered why had he even spoken to her at all. He was capable of ignoring even the most annoying of people but there was something about Jade that he couldn't seem to ignore.

_What's it?_

A particular part of their one-way conversation drifted to his mind before he could shove it aside.

"I think I might try-out." she had said.

He stopped abruptly in front of the doors that led to the auditorium hall. The try-outs for the play were being held there. Unsure of what urged him, Kai opened the door and slipped into the dark hall.

Only the lights shining on the stage were on, casting the rest of the room in darkness. Those waiting their turn to try-out sat in the first row. The teachers in charged of the project were Miss Sharon and Mrs. Judy. They were up-front judging the candidates. He learned that for the part of Juliet, the girl had to be a good singer as well. The script audition was held earlier and now was the singing audition.

"Jade Summers." Mrs. Judy called.

Kai instantly recognized the mousy girl in most of his classes as she rosed from the first row and stepped onto stage. She passed the piano notes of her chosen song to the girl at the piano on stage and stepped in front of the microphone where the spotlight shone on her.

_Strange..., _Kai mused. _Under the light, she looks...like an angel..._

Jade took a deep breath, muttered a quick silent prayer and nodded to the pianist to start.

'_I'll always remember_

_It was late afternoon_

_It lasted forever_

_And ended too soon_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring up at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside _

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_It was late in September_

_And I've seen you before _

_You were always the cold one_

_But i was never that sure_

_You were all by yourself_

_Staring at a dark gray sky_

_I was changed_

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside _

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry_

_I wanted to hold you_

_i wanted to make it go away_

_I wanted to know you_

_I wanted to make your everything, all right...._

_I'll always remember..._

_It was late afternoon..._

_In places no one would find..._

_In places no one would find_

_All your feelings so deep inside _

_It was then that I realized_

_That forever was in your eyes_

_The moment I saw you cry'_

The moment her song came to an end, the auditorium burst into a smattering applause for impressive show of talent. The teachers looked delighted to find someone who merits the part. Jade herself looked flushed with the unexpected support as she inclined her head in thanks before she stepped down from the stage. Kai was surprised by her singing talent. Her voice had been well-controlled, naturally sweet and filled with confidence for someone who was shy.

_Hm...she might actually clinch the part for Juliet. _

Her heart was thumping with excitement as she sat down in the seat next to Hilary who had come to give her support.

"You were awesome." her friend breathed.

Jade smiled her thanks and quietly ushered Hilary to be silent as the next girl came on to stage. Her franticly beating heart had not stilled and she wasn't sure if she wanted it to. While she was on stage, a dark shadow at the back of the auditorium had caught her eye and she saw Kai casually leaning against the wall, watching her. His expression was hard to read in the darkness he stood in but yet she was certain that his presence had something to do with her.

* * *

Author's note: The song in italic belongs to Mandy Moore from the original soundtrack of A Walk To Remember. Hope u like this chappie! Merry Christmas, people!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"No."

Tala stared at Kai, wanting very much to sigh in frustration. But that would mean defeat and he refused to accept defeat so fast. "Come on, Kai. You fit the part perfectly."

"No, Tala." Kai said slowly as if he were talking to a child. "I'm not trying out for the play."

"No?"

Kai raised an eyebrow at him. "You seem to have a problem with that word."

Tala nodded empathetically. "Yeah. I do. I also have a problem with you not trying out for the play."

The two boys were walking through the car park after the try-outs for the girls. Tala managed to catch up with Kai as he was leaving the school.

"I heard that Michael and Johnny are trying out." the red-head added.

"Good for them. Now can you leave me alone?" Kai said snappishly. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his keys. He pressed the button on the remote control and a red sports car beeped in reply.

Finally the sigh that longed to escape Tala finally did. "Dammit, Kai. One little play won't hurt your reputation. In fact it might boast it for a change."

"No, it won't but it'll do a hell lot for my grandfather's." Kai said as he climbed into his car, slammed the door and revived the engine.

Tala stepped back as the car purred to life and drove out of the parking lot smoothly. He watched it until it disappeared from sight. Then, grumbling under his breath, he kicked the dust and turned to head to his own car.

* * *

The family's old butler greeted Kai at the door of his mansion, offering to take his school bag. But Kai shook his head, gazing around the room. There was something different with room's appearance. Then he knew when he saw the heavy cloak hanging on the coat hanger. 

"Where's my grandfather, Bernard?" he asked.

"Master Voltaire is in his study room." Bernard said. "He said he wishes to see you as soon as you get home."

Nodding his thanks at the man who have faithfully served his family for years, Kai started up the stairs. He headed straight to the study room without bothering to drop off his bag in his room. The doors were close. No surprise there. The study room doors were always closed especially when the master of the mansion was home. Quietly, Kai opened the door and entered the room. His grandfather stood staring out the window of the room that was filled with cupboards of books.

_A trait, _Kai mused_, we seem to share..._

"You wished to see me, grandfather?"

"Ah, Kai." Voltaire Hiwatari turned to face his only grandson. "How was school?"

Kai hated it when his grandfather did that, acting as if he cared about his life at all. "Cut the crap and cut to the chase." he snapped. "What do you want?"

Voltaire's grey eyes narrowed. "I do not like your tone, Kai."

Kai glared back but didn't say anything. Voltaire watched his grandson for a moment before he turned back to stare out the window again.

"It seems that your school will be having some sort of a play. Am I right?" he enquired.

"Yes, grandfather." Kai answered dully, secretly wondering how did the old man find out and why would he be so interested.

"It's a Romeo and Juliet play, is it not?" Voltaire went on.

"Yes."

"Then why you not involved?" while speaking, Voltaire turned.

Kai met his glare boldly. "Because I have no interest in such things."

"Well, now you do." already Voltaire's quick mind figured out that such a play would have important people attending it and what an impression it would make if his grandson became star of the show. People would know him for his generosity as he was planning to contribute a sum of money to the play and for his grandson's talent. Whether Kai could agree was another thing but Voltaire knew in the end, everything will go his way.

Silently daring the bluenette to defy his order, Voltaire waited with a smug smirk.

With a resigned sigh, Kai gave in; knowing well to defy his grandfather's wishes meant punishment. "Yes, grandfather."

"Good boy."

* * *

The next day, Jade fidgeted in the soft cushioned seat of the school auditorium hall. Today, after the try-outs for the Romeo part, the results will be announced and she hoped against hope she could get the leading lady role. She had always wanted to be Juliet ever since she saw a similar play as a child but lacked the courage to try for the part. Now in a new school, she figured she could start anew and give it a shot. She didn't regret her actions but the waiting was barely bearable. 

"Hilary, what time is it?" she asked quietly, her voice filled with anxiety.

"Two minutes since you last asked me." Hilary hissed back. "Chill out, will ya?"

On her right, Mariah sat and now leaned into chastised Jade. "Just relax, okay? Sit back and have a good laugh at the lame attempts these guys are making to get the part. I don't understand why they don't just pack it in." she sighed. "It's obvious Ray's going to get the part."

Jade forced a tight smile. She had met Ray several times with Mariah present of course and found him a friendly and well-mannered Chinese guy. She could see why Mariah had the hots for him and she didn't mind acting the play with him. Only if Mariah doesn't mind.

"I don't know..." Hilary said. "Johnny is pretty good."

"Don't sweat it. He is after all a drama queen." Mariah giggled.

Only Jade didn't seem to find that funny. Her stomach were in knots and she was certain they were bats in her stomach, not butterflies. Trying to set her mind off her nervous state, she focused on the stage and its actors. A girl was playing as a stand-in for Juliet and Johnny McGregor was on his knees before her, reciting words from the script.

"Aye me." the girl said while trying to control her fits of giggles.

"She speaks: O, speak again...um....brilliant angel!" Johnny stumbled, forgetting the actual words and stole a glance at the script in hand. "For you're...um..."

Mrs. Judy waved her pen at him from the front table. "Thank you, Johnny. That would be all."

As he exited the stage to nurse his wounded pride, Miss Sharon called out the next boy and when she did; her own voice was mixed with surprise.

"Kai Hiwatari."

Jade sat up straighter in her seat as Kai strolled onto stage casually without a script in hand. Next to her, Hilary was ordering Mariah to pinch her to see if she was dreaming.

The girl on stage snapped out of her dazed state when Mrs. Judy coughed. She fumbled over the first part of her lines but managed to get them out. "What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night. So stumblest on my counsel?"

Moving forward to the girl with silent grace, Kai took her hand and the girl almost swooned as he spoke his lines as Romeo. "By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."

Every word was spoken with intense devotion and unrequited passion that could only happen between Romeo and Juliet.

'Juliet' nearly melted but somehow managed to press on in a shakily voice. "My ... my ears have not yet drunk a...a hundred words. Of that tongue's utterance, yet...um... I know the sound: Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

Calmly, Kai said. "Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

Jade had to remind herself how to breath as she watched Kai practically swept the actress and the judges off their feet just by reciting his lines with remarkable devotion and without making a mistake. She knew she was right when she thought Kai would be the perfect Romeo. He certainly fits the part.

"Wow." Hilary breathed quietly in awe after Kai stepped off the stage. "I had no idea he was so good."

"Yeah, he's good." Mariah said with less joy. "There goes Ray's chance to be Romeo."

"Come on, guys." Jade said turning to them. "Kai's good and you know it."

"Now I do." Hilary agreed.

After half a dozen guys later when the audition was finally over, Jade was certain Kai would get the leading role. No one else would match up to him. Now the only question that remained was who will play the lead lady. Al least two dozen girls had turned up the previous day to try-out. And the lucky girl will get the act with the Ice Prince, depending on how one would look at it.

Mrs. Judy gave a long speech on how hard it was to pick the actors and that everyone was very good before she eventually got to the point. A hush silence fell over the hall as she cleared her throat and announced the students chosen to play the minor characters and the lead characters.

"For the role of Juliet will be Miss Jade Summers." Mrs. Judy nodded at Jade who was at the moment too stunned to do anything.

It was Hilary and Mariah who started to hug her, congratulating her that broke her out of her shock. A few girls, who tried out, graciously congratulated her while others 'graciously' tossed their long manes over their shoulder and left the hall.

"And..." Miss Sharon's voice rosed over the student's voices, demanding attention. "The one who will be playing Romeo alongside with Jade as Juliet will be Kai Hiwatari."

All eyes went to the bluenette who was sitting way at the back of the crowd. He acknowledged the teacher's announcement with a nod of his head, knowing all along he would score the part.

"There will be practice here tomorrow after school. Don't be late." Mrs. Judy said strictly.

After everyone was dismissed, the students crowded around Jade to congratulate her and wished her good luck. A smile on her face, she thanked every comment. As everybody laughed to a joke Hilary said about being Jade's personal manager, Jade glanced to the back of the auditorium where Kai had sat and caught a glimpse of his white scarf and his blue hair before the door closed after him. She noticed then how nobody went to congratulate him.

* * *

_I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight;  
And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love._

Words of the play ran through Kai's mind as he left the school. He wasn't surprised when he got the part. He had expected it even if he did not look forward to it. If his grandfather wanted him to be involved, well now he was. But he couldn't ignore the fact he was a little surprised when the new girl got the role as Juliet. As much as he would hate to admit it, she made the perfect Juliet.

"Well, well." a voice drawled. "The Great Kai finally decided to humbled himself and tried out for a play."

Kai didn't bother to face the speaker and kept walking. "Leave me alone, Tala."

"For you to go home and learn up your lines, no doubt. " Tala said but made no move to leave. Instead he was grinning.

Kai growled under his breath but Tala ignored that as well.

"So what made you finally decide to join the club?" Tala asked. "Was it me and my constant annoying pestering?"

He didn't answer. Then Tala's voice dripped. "Or was it that new girl? Jade?"

"It was my grandfather, okay?" Kai snapped. "It's just one of his brilliant plans to upgrade himself in the community. He figured lot of VIP people will be attending the play and by making his grandson join the play, he figured that should get their attention."

"Unless Jade steals the show." Tala said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He was the only person who was aware of the hostility between grandfather and grandson. "You know that girl is a very good actress. Great voice too." _And a heart of gold, _Tala thought, thinking of how concern Jade seemed to be when she heard of Kai's liking to be alone. It wasn't plain curiosity as it was with most girls. Her eyes reflected her genuine concern for other people than herself. But Tala wasn't going to say anything about that to Kai. Let him figure it out himself.

Kai grunted something which would have been a reply but Tala couldn't make it out.

"She'll make a great Juliet." Tala said.

_There's no doubt of that, _Kai found himself thinking along the same lines.

At the school gate, they stopped, preparing to go their separate ways. Kai had walked to school that day. So he will walk home from school.

"I'm going to town to hang out with the guys." Tala said. "Wanna come?"

"No." Kai turned on his heel and started walking.

"You'll miss a lot of fun!" Tala hollered after him.

The reply was nonchalant. "Whatever."

Tala snorted. _Typical._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I had a dream once and in it I saw an angel descending from the heavens. Never have I seen such a fair and lovely creature in my life. Alas, it's all but a dream. But as I lay my eyes on you, I know now it's not but a premonition of the beauty before me."

Jade fought to calm herself before she turned and a smile hid her state of excitement and nervousness as she faced Kai. "Kind sir, you must have mistaken me for such a divine creature as you have described. For I can not be her, the angelic one you seek."

"I for one will not make such a foolish mistake." Kai said calmly. His gaze studied her as if he could see through the mask she wore. A slow sensual smile graced his lips as he offered her a well-sculpted hand. "My lady, will you dance with me or will I offend you if I held you in my arms?"

Furious at herself for turning all-jelly-like in his presence, Jade met his gaze with one of her own. Smiling coyly, she took his hand. "Not at all. Even saints' dance and to dance in the arms of one is never a crime."

"One who speaks her mind I see." Kai chuckled softly.

For some reason, Jade realized he was laughing at her, not her character as Juliet. Amusement lilted his crimson eyes as he led her forward to the center of the stage where everyone was watching.

"Excellent." Miss Sharon said, pleased. "Very good. Nice work."

As soon as, the teacher spoke, Kai and Jade pulled away from each other abruptly. Jade bit her lower lip, looking at the teacher as she came onto stage to adjust their positioning in the light. Mrs. Judy gave her opinion from the audience's seat while her colleague shifted the actors around, insisting they were closer when Romeo approached Juliet. Finally satisfied, they moved onto the next scene between Benvolio and Juliet's nurse.

Hilary handed Jade a bottle of water during her break and snickered. "So how was it?"

Jade sipped her drink, pretending she didn't understand the question. "How was what?"

"How was it being near the Ice Prince?" Hilary asked.

"Hilary!" Jade sighed. "Will you please stop calling him that? He has a name, you know."

"Yeah, a.k.a Kai Hiwatari." Hilary rolled her eyes.

Jade grinned and nudged her ribs. "Get real."

"I'm real." Hilary shot back playfully.

The girls playfully teasing was interrupted when Mrs. Judy called Jade over to take her measurements for her dress.

At three o'clock, practice ended and as everybody tidied up the stage, Miss Sharon approached Jade as she was about to leave.

"Jade, may I have a word with you?" the teacher asked.

Jade looked up and saw Kai standing behind the teacher. He wore an expression of mild curiosity as he watched her and Miss Sharon. "Yes, Miss Sharon?"

"The scene we'll be practicing next week will be the dancing scene between Romeo and Juliet." Miss Sharon said. "I want the both of you to practice that scene together. You know, learn your waltz steps and get them coordinated. Jade, I understand your mother's a dance teacher so maybe you could teach and go through the boy's dancing steps with Kai."

"Okay." Jade nodded.

Kai merely grunted.

Satisfied, the teacher walked away and called out instructions to the stage crew as to where to place the props. Lifting her bag onto her shoulder, Jade turned to Kai. "So..."

He held out a folded piece of paper to her. "My place, six o'clock, tonight." he said abruptly.

Surprised, she took the paper and unfolded it. On it was written his address and phone number.

"Don't be late." he added before he turned and headed for the exit.

Jade sighed, watching him as she pocketed the paper in her jean pocket. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Hey, mom. I'm going to a...friend's. I'll be back by eight." Jade hollered as she climbed down the stairs of her house.

Her mother had been in the kitchen and she called back. "Alright. Be careful, dear."

"Will be." Jade replied and was out the door when she heard her father's voice from the living room.

"Where's she going? Jade! Get back here when I'm talking to you, young lady!"

The door shut behind her with a click and Jade hurried down the sidewalk pretending she didn't hear that. It was hard enough her dad lost his job and her mother was the only bread-winner of the family at the moment, but it got worst when her father started smoking due to the stress and pressure.

_Don't think about it now, _she ordered herself. _You'll deal with it when you get home. Now you have to find Kai's house and get through this practice._

As it turned out, Kai's house was located at the edge of town. She had to stop and ask for directions a few times before she found the street. Even then, she couldn't seem to find his house. On her right, all there seemed to be was an endless row of planted ledge.

"Excuse me, sir?" she asked a mailman making his rounds. "I'm looking for the Hiwatari residence. Do you know where it might be?"

"Sure." the man answered with a grin. "You're standing outside of it, kid."

"I'm?" her eyes widened. She turned and stared at the green ledge before her.

"The entrance is just around the corner." he said pointing out the direction.

She nodded her thanks. "Thanks a lot."

Following his direction, she rounded at a corner and had to walk a distance further before she found the main entrance. The house was in fact a mansion. It was impressive and remarkable lovely. The garden around it was well attended to and well-kept. When Hilary said Kai was rich, she wasn't kidding. Jade rang the bell and the door was opened by an elderly man in a suit.

"Hi, um...I'm Jade Summers. Kai invited me." she said.

"Ah, yes. Master Kai's expecting you in the ballroom." the old man smiled warmly and invited her in. "Follow me."

She followed him through the hallways and was amazed by the lovely paintings on the walls. There were paintings of people, animals or just scenery. Each painting was fame with a bronze frame, giving the paintings an ancient look. The butler showed her to a room with wide wooden doors and held them open for her. Jade was stunned by the size and elegance of the room she just stepped into.

"Wow." she breathed. "This's...amazing."

The butler smiled at her excitement. "Miss Summers, would you like a drink?"

She shook her head. "No thanks. I'm alright. Thank you."

"I shall inform Master Kai that his guest has arrived. Please make yourself at home." Bernard said as he left the room.

She sighed as the door closed silently after him. _Home will never be like this..._

Her gaze wandered across the room, studying the paintings and sculptures that decorated the ballroom. There was one painting that caught her eye almost immediately. The woman posing for the painting was stunningly beautiful. Her long blue hair was tied in an up-swept style, held in pace with a red jeweled comb. Strands of her hair escaped the bun and framed her sweet face. The dress she wore was red, a perfect contrast to her hair. It revealed her slender figure and her womanly curves. Her ruby lips were graced with a lovely smile forever immortalized within the painting.

"Are you going to stare at paintings all day or shall we getstarted?"

Kai's voice broke her further observation of the painting and with a start, she turned. The blue-haired boy had his arms crossed in front of him and was looking at her expectedly with a lifted eyebrow.

"I was just...looking. She's lovely." she said, noticing the similarities between the woman in the painting and Kai. They shared the same colored hair and lips. She guessed the woman must be his sister or relative. "Who's she?"

Unfolding his arms, he made his way to stand next to her and before the painting. "Someone you'll never meet." he muttered.

Jade thought she caught a hint of sadness in his voice as he gazed at the painting. Whoever she was, she must have meant something to him. "Where's she now?"

Kai looked at her as if remembering she was still there. He hesitated to answer but before he could, his butler came into the room with a radio. Kai nodded at the man instead, secretly grateful for the interruption.

"Thank you, Bernard." he took the moment to compose his self before facing Jade again. "So shall we?"

Accepting the hand he offered, she allowed him to lead her to the center of the room. But there was something Jade wanted to make clear before they start. "Kai, wait." she redrew her hand. "I'm agreeing to help you as a favor. So just promise me one thing."

He tilted his head. "And what's that?"

"You must promise not to fall in love with me." she said remarkable calmly.

An amused smile curved his lips as he gazed at her intently. To her surprise, he took her hand and bowed low at the waist. "I promise." he straightened and she saw the amusement in his smile had reached his eyes.

"I'm serious." she said with a touch of anger to her voice. She tried to draw back her hand but he held fast. She looked up at him and into his eyes. The amusement was gone replaced with coldness.

"So am I." he muttered. Then with a mocking tone, he said. "Don't worry. The Hiwatari clan always keeps their promises."

Jade glared at him but Bernard flipped on the radio switch and as the gentle music started to play, Kai took her in his arms in a way that only an experienced dancer could. For a moment, she was stunned and allowed him to guide her through a few steps before she came to her senses.

"You know how to dance?" she asked accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He smirked down at her. "You never asked."

"Then why did you ask me to come?"

"We still needed to coordinate our steps, don't we?" he said. "Can't have you dancing something else during the play, now can we?"

As much as his reason made sense, she cursed him mentally for playing her as a fool and at herself for letting him. How could she have not known someone like Kai could be good at dancing? It runs in the society. The richer and higher classes were always taught such social skills as a method of mingling around. Apparently Kai was no different.

Heck judging by the way he guided her around the room while going through the waltz steps, she was willing to bet he had been taught since he was a kid.

"You're not so bad yourself, Summers."

She looked up when he spoke. "My mother taught me how to dance since I could walk." she retorted. Thinking maybe she was a little harsh, she softened. "What about you? Who taught you how to dance?"

"Someone."

"And that someone would be...." she pressed.

"None of your business." he said emotionlessly. He spun her out slowly until all that held them together were their fingertips linked.

"So do you like it?" she asked when he twirled her back into his arms. Sub-consciously, she placed her hands on his shoulders and let him rest his hand on her hip.

"Like what?"

She shrugged. "Being alone, being mean to every person who tries to be your friend, pushing everyone away. Do you like doing that?"

"You sound like Tala." he murmured.

"So you do have a friend." she said lightly.

"Hn." he grunted.

"You haven't answered my question." Jade said.

Abruptly, he released her and pulled away. "Somehow I don't find that any of your business."

She sighed in frustration. "Would it kill you, Kai just to try being friendly for once?"

"Yup. And I'm too young to die." he said.

Jade studied him curiously but whatever she wanted to say was interrupted by Bernard when he entered the ballroom. She didn't even notice he left.

"Master Kai, your grandfather wishes to see you." the elderly butler said.

Kai nodded curtly and glanced at his dancing partner. "If you would excuse me." he strolled to the door and paused to get orders to the butler. "Bernard, it's late. Make sure she gets home safely."

"The limo, sir?"

"Yes."

Kai nodded his farewell to Jade and left. She stared after him then glanced at her watch. Kai was right. It was late. She better be heading home now or there'll be hell to pay from her father.

"Miss Summers, if you would follow me." Bernard said.

For some reason, Jade glanced one last time at the painting of the woman and she could help but asked the butler who she was. Surely he would know. "Excuse me, Bernard? Who is she?" she gestured at the painting.

"That, my dear, was the lady of the house." Bernard answered, his voice heavy with sadness. "Kai's mother."

"Kai's mother?" Jade stared at the painting. _Of course, how could I have not seen it? He must have inherited her blue hair and looks. "_What happened to her?"

Bernard started walking and she followed closely, not wanting to get lost in such a big house.

"She passed away due to a sickness when Kai was only five." he said.

Jade's green eyes softened. "Oh, I'm sorry." _I know how it feels to loose someone you love. Grandmother passed away when I was five years old too. "_What about his father?"

"He passed away shortly after his wife died. He loved her very much." Bernard said quietly.

Jade looked at the butler. "Does Kai have any siblings? Or is he the only child?"

"Alas, yes. Master Kai is the only child and heir to the Hiwatari wealth. He has been taught that responsibility since his parents died." Bernard revealed.

"By who? His grandfather?" she asked.

"Lord Voltaire only wants what's best for his grandson." the butler said.

He stopped at the main door and opened it for her. Outside, parked in front in the driveway was a white limo waiting for her. It was also pouring cats and dogs that evening. Jade stared at it, silently blessing Kai for his foresight. If not, she would be walking home soak and drench in the rain.

"Tell the driver where your home is and he'll take you there." Bernard instructed her gently.

She looked at him with gratitude. "Thank you, Bernard for telling me about Kai. I think I understand him better now."

"I was hoping you would." Bernard smiled. "Take care of yourself now, Miss Summers."

"Call me Jade and I'll." she returned his smile with her own. "Goodbye and tell Kai I said thank you for his hospitality."

"I'll relay you message, Jade." Bernard opened the door for her and helped her in. Even as the car pulled out of the driveway and off the mansion grounds, Bernard couldn't help but smile at the thought that maybe she was the one who could 'save' his young master.

* * *

Author's note: Here you go. Another chappie up. Sorry it took so long. Thanks to all my reviewers > Moonlit Sea, Emi-Chan and her 3 spirits, Beyblade-gal, puppalupp2008, animefanz, rebecca-1769, Hikari, curiousgeorge andsweetmonkey.I really appreciate you guys! R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next three weeks of practice flew by in a rush. Preparations were made and the auditorium was set up for the opening of the play. By the third week, the costumes for the play were ready. Practices went as usual at school and outside school. On alternate days, Jade would go to Kai's 'house' and practice their dancing scene as well as their lines together. Bernard would watch and give his opinion. Only once during her visits, she met Kai's grandfather and she got the impression he didn't like her. Maybe it was because she was probably the first person to set foot onto his territory. Or maybe because she spent too much with his grandson.

_Now there's thought. As if I had a choice, _she had thought.

On the night of the play, every seat was filled with eager parents and friends. The crowd was anxious and excited. But not as excited as Jade.

Hearing the mutters of the crowd behind the curtains, she felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and she took a deep breath to calm herself. The fact that Hilary was busying around her making sure everything was in order didn't helped at all.

"Should you tie your hair up or down?" Hilary pondered, stepping back to study the effects of the accessories in Jade's hair. "I think down looks better but I heard people in those times wore their hair up."

"Hilary..." Jade said wearily. She already exhausted just by sitting at her dressing table.

"Maybe if I tie it in a bun." Hilary went on.

"Hilary!" Jade finally mustered enough strength to snap at her friend bringing her back to her senses. "Calm down."

"Okay. I'm calm." Hilary assured her.

Jade stood, her aquamarine blue dress shimmering in the light. "How do I look?"

Hilary smiled. "Lovely. Like a princess."

"Really?" Jade mused. "God, Hilary. I'm so nervous."

Hilary took her hand. "You'll do fine. Besides if you screw up, Kai'll be there to clean up your mess."

"Thanks a lot, Hil." she said dryly. "That helped."

The cue was given for the first act to begin. Checking herself one last time, Jade inhaled deeply and muttered a short prayer under her breath. Her hand clutched the cross necklace around her throat. Then she stepped towards the stage.

The spotlight was bright in his eyes but he ignored it as he spoke his lines. Through the glaring light, he caught glimpse of his grandfather in the front row with a disinterested look.

"We should leave." Ray said as Romeo's cousin. He gestured for them to leave. "If the Capulet discovers us, it could mean trouble."

Kai laughed off his fears and smirked. "Why do you fear so, Benvolio? Is that not the purpose of our masks? To hide our identities?"

The two teens wore black masks that covered half their faces and drone on a black tux each. Girls swooned over them, admiring their looks and acting skills.

"True. But the girl you seek is not to be seen. Let us leave." Benvolio said.

But Romeo's attention had wandered. His gaze rested on the dark-haired beauty that descended from the stairs like an angel dressed in a long blue dress that caressed every curve of her slender body. Her silky raven hair left down cascaded past her shoulders, framing her half covered face.

Jade was beautiful. More beautiful than Kai could ever imagine. His breath was caught in his throat as he stared at her in awe. Of course, no one could tell the difference in his acting for that was what he as Romeo was supposed to do.

"Who is she?" he asked, recovering quickly without pulling his eyes away from Jade.

Ray glanced at Jade and like the bluenette was stunned. It took a while for him to find his voice again. "I don't know."

"I've never seen anyone like her before. She could teach the sun how to shine." Kai muttered. _She could light up the darkest night..._

Jade's gaze drifted over the audience below when she stepped onto stage and with disappointment realized that her parents weren't among them. She sighed inwardly. No doubt they were caught up in another fight and had forgotten their only daughter's night.

_Yet, why am I not surprise....?_

Behind her, she heard Kai speak but the words weren't that of the actual script.

"You're even more lovely than I could possibly imagine."

Confused by his words, she turned and was taken by the way he looked. Kai looked incredibly handsome in his tux. The mask he wore could not hide the sensual gaze in his crimson eyes as he studied her. Jade felt herself flush. Then with start, realized she couldn't remember her lines. So she made up her own.

"Thank you, kind sir." she said, satisfied it sounded appropriated and fitting. Inward, she was cursing Kai for not following the script. "But I assure you that you must have mistaken me for someone else."

Amusement and admiration danced in his voice. "And I assure you I for one will not make such a foolish mistake." he held out his hand to her. "My lady, will you dance with me or will I offend you if I held you in my arms?"

From there on, Jade felt herself fall back into line and smiled as she accepted his hand. "Not at all. Even saints' dance and to dance in the arms of one is never a crime."

"One who speaks her mind. How...enticing." Kai said smoothly in such a way the audience never knew the script had been slightly modified on the spot.

Jade glared up at him through her glimmering mask as he swept her into his arms. "That wasn't part of the script." she said under her breath, loud enough for him to hear only.

"So?" he replied, his lips barely moving. "It works for us, doesn't it?"

A shiver ran down her spine unwillingly. Surely he didn't mean anything when he said 'us'. Did he? Jade turned her attention to concentrating on dancing without missing a step. She knew it was a cardinal rule to not look at your feet when dancing but she couldn't help it. Her own heart beat against her ribcage so loudly she was sure her dancing partner could hear it. She was so nervous.

"Don't look down." Kai muttered in a hiss.

Her eyes went up and found herself staring into his dark red eyes. Strange. She never noticed how intense they were before...

As her body gradually relaxed and allowed him to lead her across the floor, her own eyes never wavered from his eyes. Never for once did he take his of her to glance at the audience or to check their position on stage. They just danced. Just two people caught up in the rhythm of each other. To them, there was no stage, no audience. Just the two of them.

Finally after what seemed like forever, a short girl playing as Juliet's nurse came up to them and coughed softly, drawing their attention. "My lady, your mother wishes to speak with you."

Her interruption drew Jade aware of where she was and she stepped back from Kai as he released her from his gentle hold. His hand however cupped her elbow, resisting when she tried to turn.

"Ka- Sir." she said, correcting her mistake quickly. "Please, I have to go. My mother calls."

His eyes held her gaze, dark with something she couldn't read. "Must you?" it wasn't a question. It was statement.

Although inside she was trembling, she held his gaze. But hers was pleading, wishing he would let go of her arm. "I have to go." she said softly but the reluctance in her voice was clear. Jade prayed no one realized it wasn't acting.

"Very well." he released her and stepped back. He bowed and turned, his dark cape flapping behind him as his white scarf would.

Jade watched him as he melted into the shadows before she felt the consistent tugs of her nurse and turned to follow her.

The curtains were closed behind them and the crew moved in quickly and swiftly to change the props and scenery. Jade was busied around by Hilary and Mariam to get into her next scene's dress, a simpler white outfit with loose sleeves. The hem of the dress barely brushed the floor, showing the tips of her dainty sandals.

"Jade, you're up next. Come on." Mrs. Judy urged. She stood near the stage in the sides in case anybody forgot their lines so she may help them out and kill them the moment they stepped off the stage.

Jade found herself pushed onto stage by Hilary and smoothing out her dress, she stepped onto the stage where the curtains were lifted and the spotlight shone upon her. Kai was there already, waiting for her. He didn't change his clothes like she did. His appearance still made her breath catch and she was frustrated at herself for that. Gathering her dress, she stepped to the center of the stage gracefully.

"Oh, Romeo. Deny my father and refuse my name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

Kai came up to her, circling her lazy like a wary predator. "Shall I hear more or shall I speak to this?"

"Do you want to?" now it was her who was changing the lines. She didn't know what possessed her to do so. Only the glint in Kai's eyes. And what shocked her even more was that she didn't care.

He lifted an eyebrow, slightly confused. "Should I? How can I with you...?" his gaze drifted over her, taking in her image. "You here very much like an angel I dreamt of. How can I when our families are forever driven by hatred? How can we?"

"We can't...can we?" she said softly, gazing into his eyes, amazed that he could turn the lines back to track. "We can never be."

"But do you...want to mine?" he asked. "Will you be mine?"

A soft smile curled her lips. In the background, Miss Sharon started to play the piano. Without turning her eyes from him, she started to sing and her voice was that of an angel, sweeter than when he first heard her. It stunned him, touching him to the core of his cold soul.

"_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again."_

Jade moved forward, turning to the audiences at this point. She held out her hands as if she were an angel reaching out to the world.

"_So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope. _

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.

I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope."

The auditorium was silent as the song ended. Jade turned slowly as Kai approached her. He took her hand in his and pulled her against him. She met his eyes and found herself breathless when his lips claimed hers. It shouldn't have surprised her but yet it did. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, nothing more. But this kiss was different, passionate, filled with gentle longing. Her eyes fluttered close as she suppressed a moan in her throat. His lips were warm against hers as he nibbled her lower lip.

Somehow she could tell Kai was fighting for control over his senses by the way he held back. He pulled back slightly, meaning to stop before she slapped him for taking advantage of the situation but to his surprise; Jade leaned in, capturing his mouth with her own. Her action surprised him yet it placed his mind at ease. Giving her one last kiss, he finally mustered enough sense to pull away but only slightly.

It was the smattering applause of the watching crowd that reminded them where they were. A faint of red tainting her cheeks, Jade opened her eyes. Kai saw the innocence and embarrassment in her lovely green emerald eyes, having never really noticing them before.

Then they heard the girl who played as Juliet's mother calling for her as a cue to exit the stage. Remembering her lines and forcing herself not to remember his lips, she drew back only to be brought up short by his arm curled around her waist.

"Would you leave me unsatisfied?" he said breathlessly against her lips.

"What satisfaction can you have tonight?" she replied softly, taking the moment he spoke to compose herself.

"Only to hear to say you love me and only me." his crimson eyes flashed. "Give me your love in exchange for mine."

She took his hand from her waist and held it to her cheek as she cupped his. "I would give you my love even before you would ask. I would love you only as you would love me."

"My love would be boundless. Held down neither by man nor earth." Kai muttered.

"So will mine." she said.

"Juliet!" her mother called. The girl was anxious for the play to carry on.

"Coming." Jade called over her shoulder.

"Tomorrow night." he urged, drawing her eyes back to him.

She nodded. "Tomorrow night then."

Then to his surprise, she removed the cross pendent from around her throat and slipped it onto him. He opened his mouth to protest but her finger on his lips silenced him gently. "I shall count the hours till we can be together again." she muttered before she lifted her skirts and fled.

Kai could only watch as she hurried off the stage. His hand unconsciously went to the necklace around his neck and clutched it tightly. "So will I." he muttered to himself. "So will I..."

* * *

It was a success. That was at least what everyone said as they exited the hall with smiling faces. The play was awesome. Everyone loved it. Miss Sharon and Mrs. Judy were probably the happiest that evening. Their hard work paid off. But most of all, everybody loved the lead actor and actress. After the play, everyone gathered around to congratulate the actors for a job well-done.

"Well done, Jade. That was wonderful." Miss Sharon said practically beaming. "You and Kai did great tonight."

"Thanks, Miss Sharon." Jade said as she put on her coat. Her gaze wondered to where a crowd had gathered near the stage. Not surprising, Kai was the center of their attention.

_Why did I ever think he felt something the way I did? He probably kissed a million girls before me..._

Jade sighed, the memory of their kiss still lingering in her mind. As much as she tried to deny it, there had been something when they kissed. She didn't know what it was but she was sure. Now she wasn't so sure. After a short moment watching Kai flocked by girls, she turned and headed to the door unaware that moment, Kai looked up and around for her. He spotted her leaving the hall and mumbled a quick excuse to the group of girls who surrounded him. He pushed his way towards the door, now didn't even bother to say sorry.

Then someone stepped in his way, blocking his view of the door as it shut behind Jade. A man, tall and broad grinned at him and held out a hand to the teen.

"You're Voltaire's grandson, aren't you? I must say, young man, that was some fine acting you showed there. If you even consider giving acting a shot as a career, call me."

Kai growled in frustration and shoved past him, ignoring the name card the man held out. With no more obstacles in his path, he hurried to the door, grasping the cross necklace in his hand. He yanked it open and darted outside.

Only to find it...empty.

She was gone. Sighing in disappointment, Kai opened his palm holding the necklace. He had been clutching it so hard it left a cross mark in his flesh. Why had she given it to him? Did she feel something as he did when they kissed?

A ghost smile touched his lips as he recalled their kiss. Her lips had tasted...different...innocent against his. Her lips had sent unknown sensation through his very core, warming him to his very being.

_Yes...,_ he thought as he turned and started to walk. _She's different..._

* * *

Author's note: Here's my Christmas present to you guys reading this story. Merry Christmas and pls R&R! Happy holidays! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I'm very sorry I took so long to update! I was very super duper busy!

Hikari: Wsn't it a super movie? Did you cry? Cause I did (almost) You'll just have to read to the end to find out the ending.

Emi-Chan and her 3 Spirits: I'm glad you like it.

Armith-Greenleaf: Was it that passionate? Do you want me to tone it down? Kai rox to the end!

Torri-Chiobie: Write more I shall. Thanks for your compliment. Keep reviewing!

animefanz: I'm happy that you love it!

Xx Shadow Wolf xX2: Here's an update! Sorry it took so long.

Observaant-not mean: It's okay if you don't review each chappie. Now you can start!

kidishcaresh: I hope you finish reading your mails and don't worry about your mom. She's just doing her job as mom. Hope this will make you feel better.

Beyblade-gal: sweatdrop your review is very funny. Thanks!

dreamless nights: It must be fate from the Powers-That-Be for you to discover this story. Glad that you love it. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

All attention was seemly solely on the preacher upfront the church, standing at the stand with a bible open in front of him. Yet Kai could not miss the hush whispers around him. He could feel people talking about him and the man he sat next to in the church the Sunday after the night of the play. Some were talking about the play for they had been there and others about what the rich tycoon Lord Voltaire Hiwatari would be doing in a church on a Sunday morning.

A sigh escaped Kai's lips as he settled his eyes back on the preacher. Next to him, his grandfather leaned in.

"Don't fidget. People are looking." the older man hissed under his breath.

Kai shot a glare at him but didn't bother to reply. It was typical of his grandfather to drag him to a public place where people would recognize him especially after the play which was no doubt a success. It sure helped a lot that his grandfather was planning to donate five million dollars to the church as a gesture of generosity. Kai could choke on his '_sincerity_' if there was any.

Instead he stood up and slipped from the crowd before Voltaire could ask him where was he off to. Let the old man worry about his image. He didn't care. Right now, what he needed was fresh air.

Leaning against a tree outside the church, Kai tilted his head back and breathed in deeply. His hand went to the necklace inside his pocket and he looked at it with a curious frown.

_Why did she give it to me?_

A familiar laugher floated through the air, making him look up from the necklace. He glanced aside and who should he see but Jade. She was wearing the blue cardigan he had seen her wear often to school over a pale blue dress. Her long hair was tied in a loose braid, leaving the escaping stands to curl at her nape. Clinging onto her right hand was a young boy with short brown hair no older than five or six. She was smiling at something the child said. As he pushed himself from the tree and started walking over to her, his mind wandered back to the night before when he had kissed her.

"Hey."

The child looked up at Kai with wide coffee brown eyes before they turned to Jade.

"Kai?" Jade stared at him with surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." he smirked.

"I help the church out with the children every Sundays." She smiled at the little boy who held her hand as she answered. "This is Nicky. Nicky, this is Kai."

Once introduced, the boy looked at Kai again. "Are you her boyfriend?" he asked innocently.

Heat swept up her cheeks. "Nicky!" Embarrassed, she glanced at Kai only to see an amused smile..

"What do you think, kid?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

The kid beamed brightly. "You're her boyfriend!"

Jade groaned and released his hand, kneeling in front of him. "Nicky, he's not my boyfriend. Now why don't you run off and play with the others?"

Nicky pouted. "But you promised me an ice-cream."

"And you'll get it." she said gently. "I promise you. A promise is a promise."

"There's an ice-cream stall just down the road from here." Kai said. "He can come with us if he wants."

"Really? Cool!" Nicky exclaimed. He looked at Jade with pleading soulful eyes. "Can I come with you guys, please? I promise I'll be good."

She was speechless for a moment as the kid continued to beg. When she found her voice, all she could do was sighed in defeat at Nicky's pleads. "Alright, Nicky but only if you promise to be good."

His grin was positively infectious. Because Jade found herself smiling as well. "Thank you!" Nicky beamed.

"So that's settled." Kai said. "Let's go."

Ten minutes later, Jade stood under a tree by a river, waiting for Kai while he brought their ice-creams from the ice-cream vendor across the road. Nicky was playing by the river, throwing skipping stones onto the calm flowing water. Just watching the younger boy, Jade smiled.

_It sure is peaceful here..., _she thought.

"Here." an ice-cream cone appeared in front her, held out by Kai. In his other hand, he held another.

Nodding her thanks, Jade took the ice-cream he offered. Nicky ran up to them and took his ice-cream from the bluenette.

"Thanks, Kai." the kid said happily. "You're the best!"

Jade couldn't help but chuckle softly. Kai glanced at her.

"What're you laughing at?"

"You." Jade took a lick of her ice-cream before she replied. "I never really imagine you as someone who would get along so well with kids."

"All I did was just bought him an ice-cream." Kai said flatly

Jade sighed but decided not to push the matter. She leaned against the tree, gazing out at the river. "So do you come here a lot?"

Kai looked down at the grass and answered quietly. "I used to."

"Why did you stop coming here?" she tilted her head curiously.

He hesitated before answering. "I used to come here with my mother."

"Your mother." she said, her heart softening. She remembered Bernard telling her of how his parents passed away when he was only a kid.

"Whom I believe Bernard told you about." he raised an eyebrow at her.

She flushed slightly. "I saw the painting of her. She's beautiful."

"I know." he nodded, ignoring the tightening feeling around his chest.

"So what was she like?"

Kai looked at her suspiciously. It was rare for him to meet someone so open like her. It occurred to him that Jade was someone who was unafraid of life, ready to take whatever it dished out at her. She was different. The thought brought a ghost smile to his lips. "She was...smart, kind...caring. My father loved her very much."

"It is hard loosing someone you love." she said softly, her own voice holding sadness. "My grandmother died when I was five too. Grandmama loved helping other people. She said by doing so maybe one day she could see a miracle happen through those people."

"Well, did she?"

She shook her head before taking another lick of her ice-cream. "No. She passed away before she could. I hope that one day I would be able to fulfill her dream for her."

Nicky looked up from his playing at them. "Tell him about your wish list, Jade."

"Wish list?" with an expression mixed with curiosity and amusement, Kai stared at her waiting for her explanation.

Jade smiled mischievously. "If I told you, I would have to kill you."

"You can try." he mocked.

Nicky tugged on her hand playfully. "Come on, Jade. Tell him."

Sighing, she gave in and turned to gaze out at the flowing river. "One of my wishes is to have a pet pony."

"A pony? Sounds a little childish, don't you think?" Kai smirked.

Annoyed, she batted his arm playfully. "You mock. But it could happen if you believe hard enough."

He grew serious as if he was really interested to hear about something that seems ridiculous. "What else?"

"Hm...Let's see." she nibbled her lower lip thoughtfully. "Wish number eight on my list is to be able to be at two places at once." She glanced at him to see if he found that impossible but his face was serious. "And wish number five is to go to Russia."

"Why Russia?" he wanted to know.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just like the snow there."

"What about wish number one?" Kai asked.

A slight tingle of pink colored her cheeks. "If I tell you that one, then I would have to kill you." she said teasingly.

To her surprise, a genuine smile broke across his face as he shook his head at her. He noticed the puzzled look that crossed her face as she stared at him. "What?"

"You're smiling." she said seriously. Then her face brightened. "That's an improvement. Now let's see if you can laugh."

"Don't push your luck, Summers."

Laughing herself, she brushed back her hair and held out her hand to Nicky. "We should be getting back to the church."

He nodded although he knew his presence would not be missed by the one he called grandfather. Hands in his pockets, he trailed on Nicky's right while the young boy clutched Jade's left hand. When they arrived at the church, the preacher was just coming to the end of his speech. Kai and Jade could hear him telling everyone inside to bow their heads in prayer but their eyes were on each other.

"Thanks for the ice-cream." she said. She glanced down at Nicky and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Nicky?"

With wide brown eyes, the boy looked at Kai. "Will you come back here again?"

Although taken by the question, Kai nodded and ruffled the kid's hair a little. "I'll be back, kiddo."

"Promise?" Nicky asked.

Kai couldn't suppress the gentle smile on his face. "I promise."

Jade watched with silent surprise, never imagining Kai to get along so well with the little guy. Nicky was particularly hard to handle according to the other church helpers. He was very playful and outspoken. But it was because of all those qualities, Jade found him unique and adorable. He was like the little brother she'll never have. A softened look came over her expression.

_He must be the same to Kai as well..._

"I almost forgot." Kai said suddenly, looking at her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something. He held out his hand to her and opened it. On it was her cross necklace.

She stared at it watching it glimmer in the sunlight.

"I believe this belongs to you." he said.

She shook her head and smiled. "No. It's yours now."

Kai frowned. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm sure. Grandmama gave it to me as a symbol of faith. I don't need it now. I think you need it more than I do. I have all the faith I need. In here." she touched the left side of her chest.

_Faith..._

Closing his palm over the necklace, Kai managed a small smile. "I promise I'll take care of it well." he said solemnly.

"I know you'll." she said.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Nicky suddenly exclaimed after watching them in silence. When they looked at him surprised, he crowed proudly and said to Kai. "You're her boyfriend!"

* * *

Author's note: I'm going to very very busy the next few weeks because I'm now in college! Curse all those lecturers and their piles of homework! Anyway it might take me a longer time to update my stories from now on but I'll try my best! R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Okay, here's the thing. I found the chappie too short for my taste and since the next chappie'll also be short, I decided to combine both into one! I don't do this often and I'm sorry for any inconvience. Here's therewrite of chappie 8!!!

Special thanks to all my reviewers: Xx Shadow Wolf xX2, Hikari, FrozenBlossom, puppalupp2008, Beyblade-gal, Armith-Greenleaf, xCrystalx89, Blackdranzergurl, lexc-angel, Storms-winter, 0.o, Emi-Chan and her 3 Spirits, Untoachable, ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, chibiwolfgurl, kidishcaresh, Rouge, kyuubi no taiand Moonlight Kitten.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

The Annual Career Fair.

The day that made students wonder what their future had for them. Whether you'll be working in one of the top companies in world or be stuck here in Cawil working in Dunking Burger, flipping burger pieces for a living. Stalls were set up and people from certain work fields were asked to give students a briefing on their job. All students were required to fill in a form take might give them a direction in life.

Tala saw it as an opportunity to get out of class. He strolled into the students lounge, taking a form from a teacher and headed over to the bluenette leaning against a wall, with his eyes closed.

"Ah, the Annual Career Fair." Tala said. "Gotta love it. Gets you out of class without fuss."

"I think it's waste of time." Kai muttered as he opened his crimson eyes.

"Yeah, right." Tala snorted. He glanced at his form and read the question aloud. "Do you like socializing?" When Kai didn't answer, the red-head smirked. "Yes for me. No for you."

"Oh, good. You can fill it in for me since you know me so well." Kai said sarcastically. He straightened and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

Tala watched him with a frown then with a casual shrug, went back to the paper.

"Do you like shrubs?"

* * *

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Hilary's squeal could be heard through the hall as she ran up to Jade. Jade was chatting with Tyson when Hilary ran in.

"Hi, Hil." Jade said. "What's up?"

"Hilary, can't you see we're talking?" Tyson asked in annoyance.

"No. It can wait. You can wait." she said glaring at him.

Jade decided to intervene before it becomes a full-blown argument. "So what's up? You look like you're ready to pass out."

"You wouldn't believe!" Hilary said enthusiastically. "I just went for this interview with that guy from the newspaper business and you know what?"

Tyson for his part sounded skeptical. "No, we don't know what. But I suspect you're going to tell us anyway."

Hilary choose to ignore him, refusing to let his sarcasm get to her. Grinning with self-pride, she said in an excited voice. "You're looking at the future junior intern reporter of the New York Daily Times!"

"That's great, Hil!" Jade said, genuinely happy for her friend. "When do you start?"

"Next summer." Hilary was practically beaming from ear to ear. "Is this like cool or what?"

"Hilary in the newspaper business. Yup." Tyson nodded his head in confirmation. "It's definitely the end of the world."

"You're just jealous because I have a future and you don't." Hilary said smugly to him.

"Ouch, insert the knife and twist." Tyson grinned. "You broke my heart, Hil."

She glared at him. "I didn't know you had a heart."

"Whoa, hey now. That's going dangerously below the belt." he said. "I just think it's ridiculous to let a piece of paper decide your future."

"I think a piece of paper has a brighter future than you!"

Jade sighed. Obviously these two were determine to keep at it so there was nothing she could do about it. "I think I'll leave you two to let you get along with your bonding." quickly she slipped away, ducking into the crowd before her comment could sink in.

Kai was drifting in and out of the crowd when he spotted Jade walking alone ahead of him. He watched as she paused at a stand that read 'Missionaries' is big bold letters. It was clear to him what she had in mind for her future.

What about him then? What did his future hold for him?

It was without doubt his grandfather expected him to take over the family business when he completed his education. But deep in his heart, Kai knew that wasn't what he wanted to do.

Then what did he want to do?

His eyes narrowed as a group of girls drew close to Jade, cornering her like a pack of predators on its prey. He of all people was familiar with that particular group. They were known as the Fashion Mafia gang by the whole school for their 'keen' sense of fashion. Their leader was a blonde named Kristy and her loyal followers were probably two of the dumbest girls in the school, Harmony and Bonnie. Kristy had tried and failed to gain his attentions for as long as he could remember. While most guys found them desirable, he found them annoying.

They had a streak of envy that could kill. Right now, he suspected all that jealousy was directed at the new girl for supposedly stealing the Juliet role in the play from Kristy.

"Hey, Summers." Kristy sneered, pausing thoughtfully to regard the dark-haired girl whom she had marked from the moment she stole her rightful role as Juliet as a reject. "If there's a greater power, why can't he get you a new sweater?"

Any other girl would have been embarrassed and too afraid to even speak back. But Jade was different. Without missing a heartbeat, she said coolly in a seemly innocent voice. "Because he's too busy looking for your brain."

Kristy and her minions gasped aloud, shocked by the unexpected insult while their prey walked away. Kristy would have gone after her if the principal hadn't stepped in that moment.

"Problems, ladies?" Principal Snyder asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kai couldn't hide the grin that appeared at his lips as he walked away. It was about time someone put Kristy in her place. How interesting it was Jade to do so. Without bothering to see how things turned out for the Fashion Mafia, he left the hall, remembering once more he didn't belong there. At the exit, Kai dropped his form into a wastebasket. Hands in his pockets, he headed to the roof to think.

To his surprise when he got there, Jade stood leaning against the railings of the roof, staring out at the town. She looked over her shoulder when she heard him.

"Small world." he said, noticing the small black book in her hand.

"Too small." she agreed. She closed the book and titled her head. "You know if this keeps up, people would start to think you're stalking me."

He smirked. "Who would want to stalk you after the way you shot Kristy and her lackeys down in front of the whole school?"

"You saw?"

"It was kinda hard not to." he said. Silence filled the air around them both before he said with a hint of amusement. "Though I thought it was pretty impressive."

"Glad you enjoyed the show." she said dryly.

He came over to lean on the railings next to her. "So decided what your future holds for you yet?"

She smiled. "I was thinking of doing missionary work. You know, travel around spreading the word of God."

"Sounds like fun." he said with bitter sarcasm. He indicated the Bible in her hand.

"What about you?" she looked at him, waiting for his answer.

Kai stared straight ahead. "I don't have a future."

"Yeah, right." she smirked. "I don't believe you."

"And why should you, Jade?" now only did his eyes meet hers. "You don't know me."

"Are you sure?"

"Then enlighten me." he said challengingly.

She tapped her chin with a finger, pondering thoughtfully. "Okay. You don't care about school or graduating because you figured you have your whole future planned ahead of you by your grandfather. You don't trust anyone so you push them away with your Ice Prince attitude."

"That's thoroughly predictable." he snickered.

"Your act only works on an audience." she told him plainly.

He cocked his head at her. "Are you saying it doesn't work on you?"

She shook her head. "No. From the way I see it; I think you're just afraid."

Kai snorted. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case with you, Kai." she said. "I think you're afraid of actually getting close to people and getting to know them as a friend in fear they would leave you and hurt you."

"I don't need anybody." he said coldly. "I'm fine on my own."

"If you insist." she shrugged, running a free hand through her hair as she turned and headed to the door. She paused, looking back and added in a gentle voice. "Just remember, Kai, you're not alone."

_Am I?, _he wanted to retort but the door had already closed behind her. His hand sub-consciously went to the necklace she had given him. His mind thought back to what she had said and what he had replied.

_What about you, Jade? What're you afraid of?_

* * *

That evening, Kai sat across his grandfather at the dining table, toying mindlessly with his food. Lord Voltaire took a sip of his wine and glanced at his quiet grandson.

"So I heard today your school had a career fair." he said coolly.

Kai's grip on his fork tightened. "Yes, grandfather."

"Did it do you any good in deciding your future?" Voltaire enquired.

"No."

"Why not? Surely after the performance you put up on Saturday, surely there would be scholarships offered to you." the old man eyed his grandson suspiciously.

Kai hesitated. There were offers handed to him by certain colleges but he had turned them down with a reason even he did not know. "I...I told them I would consider."

"I hope you do." Voltaire relaxed a little, leaning back in his chair and sipping his drink. "A good education is important in running a successful business."

Abruptly Kai stood, his hands clenched tightly by his sides. "If you would excuse me, grandfather."

Voltaire looked up at him in surprise. "But Kai, you barely eaten your food."

"I'm not hungry." Kai muttered as he walked to the door.

Hr could feel his grandfather's eyes watching him, studying him.

"Kai, you can't walk away forever." Voltaire called after him.

He stopped at the door with one hand gripping the knob tightly. Voltaire smiled smugly, certain his words had affected the teen. Kai glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes reflecting his anger at the one person he called kin.

"You taught me how to, grandfather." Kai said softly before he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Voltaire stared after him, a frown appearing on his face as he nursed his wine thoughtfully.

* * *

By some strange reason, Kai found himself wandering onto the school garden the two days later during a free period. Usually during the free periods, he would head to the roof to be alone but something within him today drew him to the greenery compound. He just couldn't place what it is. As he strolled into the open, he found who he was looking for.

It all clicked then as he started for the dark-haired girl sitting on the grass under a shady tree with her back to him. She was the reason he was here and he wanted to prove his point to her. That he wasn't afraid of contact. He wasn't afraid of anything.

As he drew nearer to her, he saw she was reading a thick book. Next to her were a couple more books with similar thickness.

"Hey."

Jade paused from her book and spared him a glance. "Hey." she said before she returned to her book.

Without being ask to, he slidded down next to hers. "What're you reading?"

She showed him the title of the book "Theories on the Big Bang. It's physics homework."

"Mr. Dawson?" he asked knowingly.

She shook her head. "Nope. His freshly university-graduated daughter. She's taking over while he's sick."

"Like father like daughter." he muttered. She flinched slightly at the comment. He noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." she shrugged. "Nothing's wrong except this picture."

"Excuse me?"

"You're talking to me." she pointed out simply. "People might see."

"And that would ruin your reputation how?" he replied off-handedly.

"Not mine. Yours." she teased. "You might ruin your Ice Prince reputation."

"Technically, Summers, I don't care."

She looked back at her book, flipping it to the page she was reading. "Sounds like you. Are you sick?" she asked suddenly. "Are you possessed? Would you like me to expel that friendly demon inside you?"

"Haha. Very funny, Summers." he deadpanned.

"So what's it?" she looked at him with wide curious eyes. "What brings you here?"

Now it was his turn to shrug. "I don't know." Kai frowned. "You."

"Me?" she looked surprised and scoffed. "Sounds like bullshit. That's by far one of the lamest excuse I ever heard."

"Would you just listen to me first, Summers?" he insisted.

She nodded and closed her book again, giving him her undivided attention.

"I don't know what it is. It's just that when I'm around you....I feel peaceful...I haven't felt like that in a long time. Until you came along. You're different from other girls." he said softly gazing ahead.

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" she asked warily.

He nodded. "It's hard to explain. Jade-"

Abruptly she stood up, gathering her books. Her eyes were wide with alarm and something else he never seen in her before. Fear. "Are you trying to seduce me, Kai Hiwatari?" she asked playfully.

"Why?" he retorted, standing up too. Somehow he sensed her playful battering was to hide the fear he saw in her eyes. "Are you seducible?"

She smiled weakly and shook her head. "That depends on you, I guess. I've got to go."

He grabbed her hand, stopping her before she could leave. "Jade, what are you afraid of?"

She hesitated, biting her lip before she blunted out. "Things." she said quickly, pulling her hand from his and left quickly.

Kai stayed where he was, staring after her until she disappeared into the building. Her reaction startled him. Of all people, he had not expected that kind of reaction from her. He was supposed to be the one with secrets, not her. That fascinated him more of her. Jade Summers was afraid of something and he wondered what.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

He glanced aside and groaned inwardly. Tala held a disbelieving look on his face as he stared at his friend.

"I must be seeing things. Man, I just saw you _talking_ to Jade and what's even more shocking, she _walked_ away from _you_!" Tala said.

"I think I scared her a little." Kai admitted quietly.

"What did you do?" Tala asked.

"That's just it. I did nothing." the bluenette said. "All I did was talk to her."

Tala smirked. "That's scary enough for me."

"And I asked her what was she afraid of and she couldn't give me a straight answer." Kai said as if his friend hasn't spoken.

"She must have learnt from a master. Namely, you." Tala jested.

"What do you see in her?" Kai asked.

The red-head cocked his head. "Well. I don't know about you but all I see is an angel. She's...um...how should I put it...Jade's different from other girls."

"You got that right." Kai snorted.

"She's the kind of girl that thinks about other people first before herself. Must be a religion thing." Tala shrugged. "She's sweet and smart. Perfect combination."

"What else?" Kai found himself thinking about her reaction when he mentioned Mr. Dawson and his daughter.

"That's about it." Tala said. "Now that you mentioned it, we don't really know anything about her."

"We know her mother is a dance teacher." he muttered. _But what about her father?_

Tala eyed his friend warily. "What's on your mind, Kai?"

"None of your business." Kai said but his snappishness seemed to lack the iciness that usually came with it. Deep in thought, he left Tala staring after him in confusion as Jade had done to him moments ago.

* * *

On the following Sunday, Nicky managed to escape Sunday school class without anyone noticing. He was dead bored and Jade hadn't been there. One of the other volunteers had told him she was busy and tried to get him to join the games and he had instead made a mess.

Having done it many times, Nicky had managed to sneak out of class undetected. Though some of the senior teachers had tried to be friends with him, he found them too boring. They expected him to be quiet and attentive during class. It was boring!

Then Jade had come and showed him ways of learning that caught his interest. She was patient with him and fun. Sometimes, she would bring treats just for him and play basketball with him.

_Her boyfriend sure is lucky. I bet he gets treats everyday..., _he thought as he walked into freedom with a basketball in hand. A movement caught his eye. A familiar figure approached him. And speaking of boyfriend....

"Hey, Nicky." the bluenette said.

"Hi, Kai." he said. "You came back."

"I promised you, didn't I?" Kai smiled.

Nicky bobbed his head. "Yeah. Hey, you wanna play ball?"

"Why not?" Kai said and allowed the kid to lead him to the basketball court. Nicky tossed him the ball. Experimentally, he bounced it a couple of times and send it flying towards the hoop. It went through without touching the sides.

"Cool." Nicky exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Kai nodded and caught the ball again. He tossed it again and once more, it went through. Nicky scoped the ball up and threw it at the hoop. To his disappointment, it bounced off the edges.

"Nicky, where's Jade?" Kai asked as he caught the ball on its rebound.

The boy shrugged. "No idea. She didn't come today. I thought you might know."

Kai shook his head, taking in the information. It was unlike Jade to miss church. "No clue, kid."

"Oh." Nicky looked disappointed. "I just thought you might know. Being her boyfriend and all..."

"Boyfriend?" Kai's mouth fell open at Nicky's innocent assumption. "Nicky, Jade's not my girlfriend."

"You guys sure look like it." the little boy said. "I mean, Jade does need someone to take care of her and all."

Kai stopped, "Nicky, what do you mean?"

Nicky tossed the ball again and groaned when it bounded off the sides again. "I think she's got some problems at home."

"Did she tell you this, Nicky?" the teen asked.

Nicky nodded. "Something like that. I saw her crying and she said it was just family problems."

He was surprised to hear this. _How could a young kid have seen this? How could I have not seen it? _

How could he have not seen that beneath her cheery sweet face was a troubled girl? Someone with her own problems yet took care of others before hers. Someone...alone...like him...

"Why didn't she tell me?" the question was meant for himself but Nicky heard it too.

The brown-haired kid titled his head. "Maybe she didn't want people to find out."

_Maybe she's afraid that people would find out...,_ Kai thought back to Jade's reaction when he had asked her what she was afraid of.

"Kai?"

He looked down at innocent coffee eyes. Nicky gazed at him with open curiosity that only reminded him of Jade's.

"Can you teach me how to do that throw?" he asked.

Kai nodded and took the ball from the kid. His mind however was digesting what he just found out about Jade.

_So this must be what she's hiding...._

"It's all in wrist, kid. Just aim and concentrated." he said. He took a step back, stepping out of the 'D' zone and executed a perfect three-pointer.

_We are going to have a long talk, Summers. _

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, what do you think? R&R!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: I've changed the previous chappie and you need to read that before reading this chappie or you'll get confused. Sorry for the inconvience and the late update!.

Special thanks to all my reviewers: Xx Shadow Wolf xX2, Hikari, FrozenBlossom, puppalupp2008, Beyblade-gal, Armith-Greenleaf, xCrystalx89, Blackdranzergurl, lexc-angel, Storms-winter, 0.o, Emi-Chan and her 3 Spirits, Untoachable, ANGEL-OF-DEATH6, chibiwolfgurl, kidishcaresh, Rouge, kyuubi no tai, Moonlight Kitten and SoulessAru.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

"And by placing a number in here we have what we call an absolute number. Which means the number cannot be a negative..."

Up front, the bald male teacher ranted on, tapping the board with his chalk. The sound of pens scratching across paper sounded through the classroom as students wrote as fast as they could to catch what their teacher was saying. All save for one. Eyes half closed and his pen in his hand, Kai stared out the window. He could hear what the teacher was saying but his mind couldn't comprehend it. Not when he's thinking about something else.

_What Nicky said the other day..._

_"I think she's got some problems at home." the kid had said. "...family problems..."_

_What kind of family problems, _Kai wondered now as he stared at students drifting through and forth from school. _What is it?_

His crimson eyes narrowed when he caught sight of Jade through the window. She was walking towards the gate with Hilary and Mariah. They were talking and once in a while, Jade would shake her head and laugh. She didn't look as though she had any problems at all. She looks so happy. Her life seems happy and perfect...

_Then again...who am I to speak? You can't judge people by their outer expression. What if all this while, all that was just a mask? A mask to hide who she really is..._

_"Things are not what they seem." his grandfather's voice echoed in his brain from what seemed like ages ago. He remembered his grandfather telling him that when he was only seven. "You can't trust everything you see, Kai."_

"Kai, what are the possible functions to the absolute number of four?"

He turned to see the teacher looking at him expectedly. The man actually thought he caught one red-handed not paying attention in class. Kai proved him wrong.

"Negative four and positive four, sir." he answered nonchalantly.

Peering over his glasses at the slate-haired teen with suspicion, the teacher turned back to the board and proceeded with the class while Kai went back to his thoughts. From the corner of his eye, he caught Tala looking at him weirdly before the teacher decided to pick on him and called him to answer the next question. Kai just continued staring out the window, watching as Jade's friends went off in a separate direction and she another. Alone.

* * *

"Missionary work?" 

Jade bobbed her head, smiling at her mother. "Yeah. The church is offering me a place in the missionary department."

Ivy Summers scanned the permission paper and finally placed it on the table where she sat at in the kitchen. "Sounds lovely, dear."

"So you approve?" her daughter asked, biting her lip hopefully.

Ivy's green eyes similar to that of her daughter, narrowed with tiredness. "Honey, you know that is not for me to decide. It's your-."

She never got the chance to end her sentence when the object of her sentence walked into the room. More like slumbered in like a bear out of hibernation with a hang over. Jade greeted her father with a smile that she didn't feel when she saw him.

"Hey, dad."

"So the sleeping beauty finally woke up. Good afternoon, Phil" Ivy said lightly. Jade admired her mother for her cool-headedness. It wasn't easy living with a hot-tempered man as a husband.

"What's this I hear about her doing missionary work?" Jade's father demanded. He was speaking with a slur that indicated he had been drinking. Her heart sank even deeper when she saw the cigarette in between his fingers.

"Phil, Jade's seventeen. She's growing up." Ivy began patiently. "Maybe it's time for her to explore-."

"Explore nothing." Phil cut in harshly. "She's seventeen, Ivy like you said. Soon she needs to find a job to support herself and us."

"We can support ourselves just fine, Phil." Ivy argued.

He took a drag of his cigarette and inhaled, relishing the taste of it. "We aren't gonna be young forever."

"Neither am I!" Jade burst out after listening to her parents' batter through and forth.

Her father's eyes narrowed in her direction and usually it was a warning to watch her tongue but this time she didn't care. She spoke up because it was what she believed in.

"Dad, the church has asked me to work in their missionary department." she said breathlessly. "It's what I have always wanted."

"I don't care!" Phil snapped. "Your mother and I have worked too hard to support you. Now it's time you did the same. Not gallivanting all over the globe spreading some useless word of God."

"But dad-." she protested. Tears stung her eyes. It was one thing to be refused the future she wanted for herself and it was another to have the one thing she believed insulted.

"Phil, how could you say that?" Ivy said angrily. "She's not a little girl anymore!"

"Yeah? By the way she's acting, I would think she still is!" her father shouted back. "What does she think I'm made of? Money?"

"Phil..." Ivy's words failed helplessly as she watched her daughter turn and walk out the front door, slamming it shut after her. She had seen the tears in her only child's eyes and her motherly nature went out to her.

Her husband on the other hand didn't feel the same. All he did was puff on his damn cigarette and blew out. "She'll get over it."

* * *

_How could he understand? How could he understand how much this means to me? He's my father, _she thought bleakly. 

The thought hurt and her tears, despite her efforts, fell down her cheeks. She wiped them away but yet they came. Biting back a sob, she hurried down the pathway, not wanting to see how the confrontation between her parents turned out and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Never in her life did she feel so alone.

She walked until the end of the street, wanting only to get as far away as she could from the one place she should call home and failed to see where she was going. Tears blurred her eyes and she ran into someone. Not just someone.

Kai Hiwatari.

He caught her by her arms to steady her from falling, just as surprise as her at the moment. She tried to pull away but he held fast and all she did was stare through her tears at his black jacket.

"Summers, what?" he bent slightly looking into her eyes, noticing the wetness in them.

She turned her eyes to the ground, not wanting him to see her pain. She felt him take her by her shoulders and guide her to the corner where his car waited at the curb.

"Get in." he ordered gently, opening the door for her.

Quietly, she climbed into the passenger seat while he climbed in from the driver's end. Reviving the engine, Kai pulled away from the curb and drove off; knowing well the last place she needed to be right now was here.

The ride passed in silence with him glancing at her once in a while. She was grateful for the lack of conversation as it gave her time to pull herself together. The car finally pulled to a stop and she glanced about her surroundings in a daze. She recognized the place he had taken her to. They were near the river bank where he had brought ice-cream for Nicky and her two weeks ago. Two weeks that seemed so long ago to the both of them.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked in surprise.

He turned off the engine and looked at her. She caught glimpse of concern in his usually emotionless crimson eyes. "Are you alright now?"

She nodded. He wasn't convinced. Her eyes were red and filled with pain he rarely saw within them.

"Let's get some fresh air." he said, getting out of the car.

Sighing, Jade too climbed out of the car and the two stood, staring at the glimmering water before them. Now here, away from her troubles, she felt calm, relaxed and peaceful. She breathed in the fresh cool air around them and sighed. Kai was doing the same before he looked at her again.

"Are you alright?" he asked again quietly.

She closed her eyes as if collecting her thoughts and after a while reopened them. "It's my father." she said softly. "He...he's been drinking again."

"Oh." Kai didn't know what to say. He was surprised and who wouldn't be? Here was Jade Summers, the nicest, kindest, sweetest girl in the whole school and her father was a drunk, to put it bluntly. It seems...just so unreal.

"It's not unusual." she said, wiping away tears. "It happens all the time. When he's drunk, he tends...to say things he doesn't mean."

"Do you care?" he asked. "About those things he says to you?"

She nibbled her lip, looking at the ground. "Sometimes. I know he don't really mean it but...sometimes...it hurts."

"Jade, I'm sorry." he said sincerely. His heart went out to her.

She shook her head. "It doesn't really matter. He's still my father and I still love him."

He thought she was kidding. They stood in silence for a few minutes before she looked at him, all traces of tears gone and a smile on her face.

"I heard you taught Nicky how to play basketball." she said. "That's very thoughtful of you. Thank you, Kai. It means a lot to me and Nicky."

"I means a lot to me too." he replied and this time he wasn't lying. He really did enjoy spending time with the little kid who reminded him so much of him when he was younger.

"It's getting late." she remarked. "I should be getting back."

"I'll drive you." he offered.

She nodded and allowed him to guide her back to the car.

He stopped and asked. "Are you sure you're okay?

She smiled warmly. "Yes. I'm fine, Kai. Thank you."

"Jade...?"

"Hm...?" she looked at him.

He swallowed and said quietly "Would you...like to go out for dinner with me this Saturday?"

Something in her face told him she was happy he asked her. But to his further surprise, she shook her head and said softly. "I...I can't."

He stared at her, surprised by her response. "Why?"

"It's...my dad." she said. "He doesn't like me going out with boys. At least not until I'm twenty." she smiled slightly. Then she sighed. "He just doesn't trust people."

_Despite everything he's done to her, she still does whatever he says? Any other father would be blessed to have such a perfect daughter. _"Oh." was all he managed to say.

"Don't misunderstand him, Kai." she said quickly upon seeing his startled reaction. "My father loves me very much even though it doesn't seem like it. He's just worried about me and wants what's best for me."

"Are you very sure about that?" Kai asked carefully.

She nodded firmly. "Yes and I love my father too. I hope you'll understand."

He sighed, thinking hard. "Okay. Fine. Let me rephrase my question then."

She tilted her head in the most innocence of ways confused by what he meant until he took her hand and spoke very seriously.

"Jade, would you go out with me if your father allowed you?"

A surprised smile broke across her face, warming him to his core. "You would do that for me?"

He nodded. "I'm still waiting for your answer."

"Of course, Kai. I would like to go out with you very much."

* * *

"You want to take my daughter out for dinner on Saturday?" 

An eyebrow was raised in the young teen's direction the next day as Kai stood at the Summer's door step, facing Jade's parents.

Kai could see now where Jade got her soft lovely features. Ivy was watching both males with a curious look in her pale green eyes. "Yes, sir." he said respectfully. He knew he had come at the right time, seeing as her father wasn't drunk.

Phil eyed him suspiciously. "And why would you want to take her out, kid? Are you trying to play some kinda of a prank of her?"

"No, sir. Your daughter has been nothing but a friend to me and I would like to repay her for that." Kai replied without averting his eyes from the older man.

The man's eyes narrowed. "I don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me, sir. I'm asking you to trust your daughter." Kai said quietly.

Jade's mother stepped in then, laying a hand on her husband's arm. "Phil, a dinner sounds wonderful for Jade. You did say she needs to get out more."

"I just..." Phil started to defend his point weakly.

Smiling seductively, Ivy battered her eyelids. "Come on, Phil. Remember how you were when you asked my father to allow you to take me out? Hm?"

Kai couldn't help but allow a small smile of amusement just watching them both. He wasn't surprised when Mr. Summers finally sighed in defeat, turned to him and said tiredly. "Have her back by ten."

"Yes, sir. I promise I'll take good care of her." Kai vowed.

The man grunted and tugged back into his house. Ivy stood where she was, watching her husband disappear into the kitchen mumbling something about needing to be more firm with women and she smiled, turning back to the bluenette.

"You're Kai Hiwatari, aren't you?" she asked in the same friendly manner her daughter has.

"Yes, Mrs. Summers." he felt relaxed around her, not having the need to be guarded.

She smiled triumphantly. "I knew it. I missed the start of it but I saw it nevertheless. You were very good."

A faint blush crept up his pale cheeks without meaning to. She saw the play means she saw him kissing Jade too. Not exactly the first impression he wanted to make on the mother of the girl he wanted to go out with. But Ivy seemed fine about it. In fact she didn't seem to care.

"You were very good at dancing." she added thoughtfully. "I don't know if Jade told you but I used teach dancing. Who taught you?"

"My mother."

"Ah. I bet she must be a very lovely woman." Ivy said.

"She passed away when I was five years old." he answered truthfully. "So did my father."

"Oh." a sympathetic look softened her face. "I'm sorry. It must be hard for you."

"It's." Kai admitted.

"Well if you ever need anything, you can come here. If that lovable pigheaded husband of mine isn't in one of his tantrums." she rolled her eyes as she said this.

Kai smiled. "I'll, Mrs. Summers. Thank you."

She nodded, apparently satisfied. "Alright. Take care of Jade for me when you go out and have fun."

"Will do, Mrs. Summers." he nodded. He didn't miss the knowing twinkle in Jade's mother's eyes as he turned and headed down the path. In his mind, he was silently thanking God for her. It was nice to know at least Jade had a mother in her life that cared for her the way a parent should.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hello, everyone! I know it took me long to update but finally I did! Think this as a _belated _valentine's gift. I promise you'll like it.

Special thanks to my reviewers: Toboe-Angel, Blackraven-Ying, Blackdranzergurl, lil phoenix tears, chibiwolfgurl, Hikari, Armith-Greenleaf, Emi-chan and her 3 spirits, Azn-V-Kai, Shitza, Xx Shadow xX2, Moonlight Kitten, puppalupp2008 and Beyblade-gal.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

When Kai got to the Summer's residence on Saturday at exactly seven, very much to his relief, Jade's father wasn't home. He knew the man didn't like him much and was reluctant to let Kai date his daughter. But thanks to Ivy, here he was dressed in a black tux. With a bouquet of flowers in one arm, he knocked the door and waited patiently for it to be opened. When it did, Ivy Summers stood on the other side with a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Miss Summers." he said politely.

"Well, hello, Kai. Come in." the woman stepped aside to let him in and closed the door behind him. "Make yourself at home. Jade'll be down in a minute."

Kai nodded and glanced about the small but homely living room. Strangely, he found himself more at home here than his own house. His gaze drifted over the many family pictures on the wall. There were pictures of Jade as a baby, riding her father's shoulders and a pre-teen Jade accepting an award for something. On the coffee table was a framed picture of Jade surrounded by a group of children. In every picture she was smiling and Kai found her smile, well, enticing.

"Hello, Kai."

Her voice drew his gaze away from the pictures and to her. A stunning sight greeted him. Jade stood before him with her long silky dark hair pulled up in a Chinese style up-swept. She wore a simple red cheongsam that hugged every curve on her slender body. A fire bird decorated her skirt and a long slit ran up her left leg, just cutting off below the knee. A small smile graced her pinked lips when she took in the way he stared at her.

"How do I look?" she asked.

Kai blunted out the first word that came to mind. "Beautiful." he said, finally getting over his awe. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." she suddenly felt self-conscious and glanced at the floor, blushing. "You too. I mean in a guy way..."

"Here." he held out the flowers. "These are for you."

Her face lilted up as she accepted the flowers. "They're lovely, Kai. Thank you."

Ivy slipped the flowers from her daughter's arm and smiled. Well, these should brighten up the place for a while. I'll go put them in water. You kids have fun, okay."

"Thanks, Miss Summers." Kai said, opening the door for Jade.

"Bye, mom." Jade gave her mother a quick peck on her mother's cheek before stepping out. Quickly, she mouthed a thank you to her mother and allowed Kai to lead her to his car waiting for them at the curb. He held the door opened for her and after she had slidded in, got in himself.

"So where are we going?" she asked as he started the engine.

The grin on him was positively devilishly gorgeous. "It's a surprise."

* * *

The waterfront restaurant he took her to was beautiful. It held a sophisticated environment he thought she would love. She did. He could see it on her face when she saw the place. Her face had lilted up like an innocent child on Christmas day. Kai was glad he had chosen this place for their date. It was obvious Jade didn't come to places like this often. 

"Oh, Kai. It's lovely here." she said breathlessly, gazing out that the open waterfront where they were directed to by a waiter.

Kai had made sure they got the best table out-looking the slow moving water and the bright full moon in the sky. Like the perfect gentleman, he helped her into her chair and sat down across her.

"I'm glad you like it here." he said.

"Do you bring all your dates here?" she asked teasingly.

"No. Only you." he replied with a wary smile.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze his hand in gratitude. "Thank you for asking me."

"My pleasure." he said sincerely.

She looked out the window and stared at a boat that as passing by the restaurant, its lights blazing. For a moment she seemed lost in wonder. "It's beautiful here."

"So are you." Kai said.

She turned her eyes back to him and there was a sad look in them. "You don't mean that."

"Yes." he said quietly. "I do. You're beautiful."

They held hands as they talked and waited for dinner. They talked about some of he things that had happened in the past between them and he apologized for treating her the way he did. She had forgiven him and laughed it off cheerily.

Dinner was delicious. They had both ordered sea bass and salads and when the waiter finally removed their plates, the music started up. A few old couples took to the dance floor and started to dance with their partner to the slow melody played by the hired band. Jade and Kai watched them for a few minutes before he offered a hand to her. She accepted it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

Being the only teenagers there, everyone soon started to watch them as they glided around the floor. There were wistful smiles as seeing a young couple fall in love brought back memories to the watching spectators.

Kai felt himself relaxed as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh. It felt peaceful just holding her. He wondered if anything in his life had ever been this perfect and knowing at the same time that it hadn't.

"Kai?"

"Hm?"

Jade pulled back slightly, looking into his crimson eyes. "Why are you doing this?" she asked. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I figured you had something good coming your way after all you've been through." he said. "That you need someone to support and protect you."

She shook her head. "Kai, you can't be my friend. I've-." her throat closed painfully and she stopped herself.

"I don't want to be just your friend." he said with insistence.

"You don't know what you want." she muttered, looking away.

"Neither do you." he replied. "Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

She snorted quietly. "And why would that scare me?"

He touched her cheek gently and turned her face to him. "Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books or your faith. No, you know the real reason why you're scared? It's because you wanna be with me too." he hesitated and added softly. "The same way I want to be with you. Jade...I love you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief and her gaze searched his face. For along moment she didn't say anything. Kai grew uneasy. What if she didn't have feelings for him the same way he did for her?

"Now would be the time to say something." he said uneasily.

A smile broke across her stunned face and she said very softly. "I told you not to fall in love with me."

Relief washed over him and Kai smiled too. He tilted his head lower to her and whispered against her lips. "I might kiss you now."

She smiled faintly, tilting her head back slightly. "I might be bad at it."

"That's not possible." he chuckled lowly, remembering clearly the kiss they shared during the play. It had been unexpected and nice but it was pale in comparison to the kiss they shared now.

They lips met gently at first, uncertain. Then it grew from there, becoming more passionate and filled with longing. She sighed softly, trembling in his arms. Their lips broke apart but only slightly.

"How was it?" she asked huskily.

Kai tilted her face closer to him again and smiled softly at her. "It was perfect. You're perfect."

They kissed again and she melted into his arms, sighing in contented pleasure as for once something in her life was perfect.

Later he drove her down the highway and pulled to a stop at a billboard that read 'Welcome to Cawil' in big bold letters. Jade was puzzled when he told her to follow him. There was a secretive look on his face that she has never seen before.

"Follow me." he said, helping her out of the car. He took her gently by her hand and led her to the middle of the road.

"What's it, Kai?" she asked laughing as he pulled her along until they stood facing each other in the center of the road. "Now would be a very bad time for a truck to come by." she said jokingly.

"Stand here." he instructed. "Spread your feet like this."

She followed, moving her feet to stand apart. "Okay...I'm standing."

"You're currently straddling the state line." he told her with a small grin.

She was still confused. "Okay..."

"You're in two places at once." he said.

She stared at him and a grin appeared on her face as she threw her arms around him, hugging him for all its worth. "Oh, Kai! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

He hugged her back, liking the way she fitted against him. Her hair was soft where his cheek brushed against it. Her sweet scent engulfed his senses. His heart swelled with love for her like he had never felt before for anyone else.

She smuggled her face into his shoulder and whispered softly. "I love you, Kai."

* * *

Five minutes to ten, the car drew up to the front of Jade's house. Kai turned off the engine and helped Jade out of the car. She was smiling so beautifully, her face radiating her happiness. 

"I really had fun, Kai." she said as he walked her to the door hand in hand.

"I'm glad you did." he said.

She leaned in and brushed a light kiss across his cheek. "Thank you."

And her words filled with sincerity, gratitude and love meant a lot to Kai. They climbed up the two steps to the front veranda and paused, reluctant to part. Fortunately, Jade solved the problem for them.

"Would you like to sit down for awhile?" she offered cheerily, gesturing at the swing at the end of the veranda.

Kai nodded. They sat down, still holding hands. It was nice that way, just the two of them with each other and no worry in the world, at least for the moment.

"I have fun too." he admitted.

She smiled, laying her head to rest against his chest. "I know."

He glanced down at her, surprised. "You did?"

"I can see it on your face. In your eyes." she explained. "And I'm happy that you did have fun."

"Me too." he said, mentally reminding himself to never to underestimate her gift to see into a person's soul. It was what that made her special. Her heart. Her kind heart to reach out to others and love them unconditionally. Her heart to show compassion and love to where the world had abandoned. That was her gift.

And as much as he found it hard to admit, it felt nice to do something for someone out of the sincerity of your heart. In his mind, he could clearly remember and always will remember the look of joy on her face when he told her he loved her and when he helped her achieve one of her wishes. It was the nicest thing he had ever done for someone else.

"It's late." he said after a few minutes of silence between them, basking in each other's presence. "I should go."

She nodded. "You should."

He gave her a quick kiss on her lips and said with a wary smile. "I'll see you tomorrow."

For one brief second, she was confuses by what he meant then she smiled, remembering. "Okay."

With a delayed goodbye, Kai headed to his car and climbed in. He glanced back to make sure she stepped into her house safe and sound before he droved home with the memory of this night forever in his mind.

* * *

Author's note: Well? Did you like it? Happy Belated Valentine's Day, Beyblade Fans! 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Harlo! I'm backkkkkkkk! Did ya miss me? I know you guys have been waiting so long so I shall not waste your precious time anymore.

Special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: lilactouch, Beyblade-gal, Toboe-Angel, xCrystalx, moonlit sea, Armith-Greenleaf, SUGARHIGHSWEETYUMMM, Hikari, Blackdranzergurl, observaant-not mean, Blackraven-ying, moonlight kitten, Mystic Black Phoenix, Shitza, puppalupp2008 and to those who read but don't review! **

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

"You were the first boy I ever kissed." she confessed to him the following week while they strolled down the hallways of the school side by side. He was carrying her books for her in that sweet boyfriend way and he glanced at her as if surprise to hear this bit of information.

"You're kidding." he said.

She smiled, noticing the expression on his face. "Nope. Not kidding. I'm serious, Kai. You're."

"Could have fooled me." he said, a small smile tugging its way across his handsome face. "You're a very good kisser."

A faint tingle of red appeared on her cheeks. Smiling shyly, she glanced aside, not noticing the stares they got from passing students. People tend to stare especially if they knew of Kai's Ice Prince reputation.

Kai on the other hand, noticed but didn't care. Let people think what they want. He didn't give a damn. For once, something in his life was perfect or close to perfect as perfect could get and he wasn't going to let rumors of the Ice Prince falling in love -which are basically true- bother him.

"Kai? Hello? Earth to Kai?"

"Huh?" caught between thoughts, he glanced at Jade, realizing she must have said something and he had not heard what she said. "Yeah?"

Most girls would have made a huge fuss over their boyfriends not listening to them and yadda, yadda, yadda...but Jade merely smiled and tilted her head at the poster pinned on the bulletin board. "I asked if you're going for the Annual Autumn dance." she repeated.

He gave her a lazy smile. "Are you?"

As innocent as she may seem, there were moments she could be as mischievous as he. Now was one of those moments. "I don't know..." she said slowly, pretending to ponder over the idea. "I mean...seeing as I don't have a date..."

"Well, you do now." he said, leaning in.

Noticing their lips drawing closer to each other, she allowed a coy smile equal to the one he had given her. "Kai, people are looking."

"Let them." he said easily. His lips met hers. A soft moan rosed from her slender throat. Kai knew as many times as he could kiss her, he'll never grow weary of the taste of her lips against his or the sensation she sent reeling through him. Her lips were filled with untried innocence, so fresh and warm. Just like her.

Reluctantly he pulled away, giving them both air to breath. She surprised him when she said breathlessly yet with a hint of amusement.

"I never get tired of that."

Kai laughed which resulted in more stares thrown their way. The Ice Prince laughing was another unusual thing to be behold. But he didn't care. Just when he thought he had her figured out, Jade had to throw another pleasant surprise his way. He loved her even more for it.

"Which reminds me." she added thoughtfully. "Halloween is coming soon. I was thinking of doing something for the children at the orphanage. What do you think, Kai?"

"Sound great." he said. "What do you have in mind?"

"Hm...I was thinking of having a small Halloween party for the children and take them trick-or-treating." she explained with a hint of excitement in her eyes.

"But the problem is you need people, volunteers to pull this off." he pointed out. "Where do you think we can get that kind of help?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Don't worry. Have faith. We'll think of something."

"I hope so." he muttered.

Jade sighed. "According to Mrs. Mason, she's the caretaker of the orphanage, last year the children barely got anything for Christmas and I would like to do something for them this year."

"Don't you have a class to run for?" he reminded her gently.

She grimaced, looking at her watch and sighed. "Yeah, I do. Unfortunately. Guess I'll see you after school?"

He answered that with a quick kiss to her lips and nodded. Jade grabbed her books from him and hurried off, leaving Kai to ponder over her problem. How on earth was he, the Ice Prince, the most antisocial guy in school ever going to find people to help out?

His hand grasped the pendent around his neck. _Have faith_. _I'll think of something..._

"It's definitely the end of the world." a very familiar and annoying voice remarked.

Kai groaned inwardly, considering between walking away or facing the red-head. Some moronic part of him chose the latter. Sighing, he turned and faced the other boy. Tala whistled lowly.

"You and Jade?" he asked.

Kai nodded tiredly.

He whistled again, shaking his head slowly. "How?"

"It just happened." he shrugged.

"What did happen?" Tala asked curiously. "I thought you both hated each other's guts."

"I never said that." Kai said defensively. "I can't explain it. I just….I guess I just fell in love with her."

"Bout time." Tala muttered almost to himself.

Kai's eyes narrowed. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

Tala shrugged carelessly. "I have never seen you act the way you acted when you're around her. Usually, you would brush off any other girl but you didn't do that to her."

"You're delusional." Kai retorted.

"Must be." Tala agreed but he was grinning from ear to ear. "Anybody can see that both of you are into each other."

"Since when?"

"Since the play." the red-head answered. He scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Must be the kiss."

Kai growled. "Give me a break."

Tala's face lost its playfulness, growing serious. "Take care of her, Kai."

"I plan to." Kai muttered. "She deserves more good things in her life and I'm going to give her that."

Tala studied him for a moment and said with a slight smile "You've changed."

Kai wondered what he meant. But before he could ask, Tala said cheerily. "So are you going to enlighten me on your first date with her?"

Kai rolled his eyes at him and turned to leave when an idea occurred. He glanced back at the boy who was just starting to fall into step behind him. "Tala, are you free on Halloween?"

* * *

"I don't believe it." 

Jade tilted her head at Tyson as she stared at him across the cafeteria table. "What?"

Tyson stuffed a spoonful of unidentified cafeteria glop that supposedly passed as food into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Those rumors that has been going around. About you and Mr. Ice Prince together. Just for your information, I don't believe it."

"But Tyson-." she tried to cut in but he cut her off.

"Pay no attention to those cruel rumors, Jade. They're just meant to hurt you." he went on. "Don't worry. I, as your friend, will always believe you and that you'll never go out with that Sourpuss."

She waited until he was done before she attempted to speak again. "Are you done yet? Sorry, Tyson but I'm afraid those rumors are true."

It took awhile for the news to register in Tyson's food-witted brain and when it did, he nearly choked on the salami he was chewing. "What? I'm sorry but I just thought I heard you say you and Kai are together? I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

She shrugged, leaning back in her chair. "Say what you want, Tyson but that's the truth."

"It's completely unheard of." the navy-haired boy said between mouthfuls. "The Ice Prince going steady with someone…Hm, Hilary isn't going to be happy." he said in a sing-along way.

"Why?"

As if in answer to her question, Hilary's voice boomed across the cafeteria. "JADE ANNE SUMMERS!"

"Yikes." Tyson muttered, grabbing his tray of food." I am outta here."

He bolted leaving Jade to face the raging brunette as Hilary stormed over to the table with Mariah and Mariam at her heels, trying in vain to calm her down. Mariam was making 'get the hell out of there' gestures at Jade behind Hilary's back but Jade calmly sat there, a perfect picture of serene ready to face the wrath of Storm Hilary.

"Hey, Hil."

Hilary planted her hands on her hips, placing herself firmly in front of Jade. "Don't 'hey, Hil' me. You're in serious trouble, young lady."

"What did I do?" Jade asked feigning confusion and innocence.

"Don't give me that!" Hilary pouted. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Kai were going out? I thought I was your bestfriend?"

"You're my bestfriend." Jade said.

"Nice to know. Back to the point." Hilary sank into the chair that previously belonged to Tyson. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jade glanced at Mariah who shrugged in return. "She's just pissed that she wasn't the first to hear bout you and Kai. It's all over the school."

"Oh." was all the girl in question could say.

Mariam leaned in, an evil glint in her eyes. "So are you going to tell us what happened between you and Kai?"

Jade shrugged. "It just happened. God willing."

Hilary groaned, rolling her eyes upwards. "That's what they all say." she snapped her fingers. "Details, girl. We want details."

"Like what?"

"When did you realize you were in love with him?" Mariam asked.

"Um…."

Jade never got the chance to answer because just then a cool voice broke in. "Since the annual school play."

They looked up and Mariah blushed. "Hi, Ray."

"Hey, ladies." a shorter blonde kid poked his head out from behind the Chinese boy and waved.

"Hey, Max." Mariam grinned.

Hilary's eyes narrowed at the taller of the two boys. "Since the annual school play?" she turned to her friend who was quietly sitting across her. "Is that true, Jade?"

Jade bit her lips, staring at the floor. "Um…"

Apparently Hilary took that as a 'yes' and that sent her off the edge. "YOU'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH THAT GUY SINCE THE SCHOOL PLAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"Because I knew you would probably react like this." Jade told her defensively.

"Let me worry about my reaction." Hilary said. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE! A NOBODY? Don't answer that." she warned Mariam when she started to open her mouth to say something. A thought occurred and she whirled in her seat to face Ray. "And how did _you_ know?"

Ray grinned. "Well, technically the best seat in the house is on the stage and that was where I was standing during the whole thing. Even a blind man could see how those two were into each other."

Jade blushed as she remembered the kiss she and Kai first shared on stage in front of everybody. How could she forget it?

Hilary made a face. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jade took the opportunity to change the subject and regarded the two boys with a smile. "So, guys, are you going for the Autumn Dance?"

Ray turned various shades of red and shrugged. His eyes seem to roam the cafeteria room. "I don't know. I mean...I don't have a date yet."

"That's great!" Jade exclaimed joyfully. "Neither does Mariah. Maybe you two could go together."

Mariam caught on fast, smiling sweetly. "Yeah. That's a great idea, Jade. What do you think, Mariah?"

The pink-haired girl was blushing furiously as she shifted uneasily in her seat. "Oh, I don't know... I am in...you know, I mean if you want to."

"I do if you want to." he told her.

"I do." she said a little too quickly and gulped nervously. "If you want to..."

Ray opened his mouth to speak but Max stopped him. "And the judges accepts that as a 'yes,'" he joked, breaking the tension as only he could.

Jade was impressed with herself. Mariah and Ray did look great together and it was no big secret that they both had a crush on each other since...well, since God knows when. But like all human, they were just too damn shy to admit their feelings. With that settled, she glanced at a grinning Max.

"What about you, Max?" she questioned.

The blonde kid shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of asking..."his baby blue eyes turned to the blue-haired girl and he smiled mischievously. "Mariam."

Mariam pretended to swoon. "I would be delighted, Maxie. Sure I'll be your date."

"Awesome." Max said and shot Ray a look that said 'see how easy it is,'

Ray rolled his eyes at his friend.

Hilary pouted, crossing her arms in front of her. "This is just great. Now everybody has a date and I'm all alone."

"Oh, don't worry, Hil." Mariam offered kindly. "I'm sure Tyson will find courage to ask you out soon."

Hilary's face twisted up until it was comical. "Ewwwww." she declared. "I rather kiss a Gila lizard!"

As everyone broke into laughter, Mariam said dryly. "Right. Evidently you never have kissed a Gila lizard."

Hilary growled at her. "Shut up."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: drumroll TA-DA! I'm back with an update! and the crowd goes wild...

Btw Nightrage, author alert is a feature that enables you to receive email alert from your favourite author whenever a new story or chappie is posted by them. For example when I update my stories with a new chapter, an email will be sent to your email account to alert you of the update. I hope you understand what i mean...

Thanks to: Kyuubi no Tai, Moonlight Kitten, Mystic Black Phoenix, Blackdranzergurl, Beyblade-gal, Armith-Greenleaf, Moonlit Sea, Shitza, DranzerMix, Hikari, Silver Suzaku, Krys-Jez, Nightrage, Dark Dragon Chick, ileftmybraininmylocker and Mystic-pip.

**

* * *

Chapter 12**

"YO! LOVEBIRDS, WE'RE OVER HERE!"

Tyson and Max's yelling were not really needed as anyone would see them a mile away with the two jumping up and down, waving their arms to attract the attention of the infamous couple when they walked into the open-air football stadium for the seasonal football match between their school and a private school on that Saturday night. People cast odd glances at the hyper-duo and some actually gave up their front-row seats to move away from Max and Tyson. Seated next to them were Mariah, Mariam, Ray and Tala. Hilary was busy screaming at Tyson for embarrassing her in public.

"Are you sure you wanna sit with them?" Kai muttered under his breath to the raven-haired girl by his side.

"I'm having second thoughts now." she said even they started making their way over to the group.

"Well, well." Tala said with an all-knowing grin, addressing the blue-haired boy. "Look who decided to join us, poor little people."

Kai growled at his so-called bestfriend. "Don't look at me. She insisted on dragging me out here." he beckoned at the raven-haired girl by his side. He remembered how she had given her trademark puppy eyes and heart-crushing pout that had in the end crumbled his will.

Jade gave him a coy smile meant only for him. "And you love me for it." she cooed.

"Jade, could you tell Tyson it's not necessary to yell his head off here like a retard?" Hilary demanded breaking in.

"Why bother?" Tala cut in smoothly as he leaned in. "It's not like it's gonna make any difference."

"Thank you, Tala." Tyson crowed then did a double-take of the meaning behind his words. "Hey!"

"Hey, guys. Glad you could make it." Mariam greeted Jade and Kai. She offered them popcorn as soon as they settled down in the row behind them causing Max pout as she refused to give him anymore after he had finish one whole bucket earlier. Hence, why he's so hyper.

Kai shook his head while Jade accepted the offer and settled the bucket of popcorn on her lap.

"What did we miss?" she asked lightly.

"Nothing." Tala answered as he took his place on her left. "Except watching Hilary cream Tyson for getting food in her hair."

"If Hilary was on the football team, we would have no trouble winning this year's State Championships." Tyson grumbled, rubbing his head where Hilary had landed a smack.

The brunette's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Excuse me? Say that again, Tyson…"

The navy haired boy gulped nervously, slowing backing away from the raging girl. "Um…did I say something? I didn't say anything, I swear!"

The brown-haired girl advanced on him menacingly. "On whose life? Yours?"

Tyson laughed as he tried appealing to his friends. "Hehe…um…hey, guys? A little help here? Guys? Help, please?"

Ray rolled his eyes at them. "Would you two just get a room already?"

"I second that notion." Max piped in.

"Will you all just shut up?" Mariah snapped suddenly, her golden eyes glimmering with excitement on the field. "They're starting! Look, there's Tanya's cheerleading squad!"

The teens had to crane their necks over the raising and applauding crowd to make out the cheerleading team's red and blue outfits as the cheerleaders took the field. Since the football team has yet to win a single championship in years, the veteran cheerleading team, the Phoenix was the main pride and joy of Cawil High School. The captain was a beautiful girl with jet black hair tied in a ponytail, sparkling deep blue eyes like lazuli jewels and a body to die for. Jade met her before and she found Tanya Salvatore rather nice and friendly for head cheerleader. She was the only girl who could deflect Tala's advances with tongue-cutting sarcasm and a coy smile, all with style. Jade had taken an instant-liking for the girl.

"Mom, if you wake me up now, I swear I will kill you." Tala mumbled in awe to no one in particular.

As she led the team into a spirit-raising routine, Tanya's clear voice held authority and enthusiasm rolled into one. The cheerleaders moved in perfect coordination, doing handsprings and tuck-jumps to the beat of a rap song. The crowd was cheering on the cheerleaders. It wasn't hard to see why the team was the reigning inter-state cheerleading champion.

"Did you hear? Kristy and her 'Fashion Mafia' buddies tried to start their own cheerleading team." Mariam said calmly.

Kai scoffed. "And will therefore damage the good name of cheerleaders everywhere."

Tala beamed at his friend. "Man after my own heart."

Tyson stared at Kai in shock to hear him insult Kristy, never mind the fact, the Ice Prince actually spoke. "Who are you and what have you done to Kai?" he demanded.

Jade laughed before Kai could kill the boy with a single glare. "Knock it off, Tyson." she chastised lightly.

Tyson shook his head at the couple and said especially in particularly to the bluenette. "Man, you're lucky you have _her_ as your girl. I wish I had a girlfriend." he said wistfully.

"Well, you can keep wishing because you'll never get one." Hilary sneered.

"Ouch…"

"Anyway…" Mariam continued in exasperation, trying to bring the topic to safer grounds. "Apparently Principle Snyder thought so too. He gave them the booty. You should have seen Kristy's face! Her eyes were so swollen up like bee stings from too much crying."

Mariah eyed her. "How do you know? You weren't even in the same room as them."

The blue-haired girl winked. "I wasn't but our dear friend on the field was."

"Tanya?" Mariah's mouth fell open.

"Being captain, she has to be there in anything related to cheerleading." Mariam explained. "She told me and I'm telling you guys."

"Gee, no wonder the Fashion Mafia is nowhere in sight." Ray said as he scanned the spectators.

"I feel sorry for them. It must be really embarrassing." Jade said sincerely. Her friends groaned at her. Leave it to Jade to make them feel guilty.

The cheer routine came to an end and the football teams took the field. Team captains were introduced and the game started.

"Hey, look! There's Michael and Steve!" Max pointed out. "GO, MAN! MAKE US PROUD!"

"He's got the ball! Yes, yes! Michael's going in for a goal…!" silence came over the crowd as they waited for the first touchdown made by the local school team in years. Then…

"YIKES…!"

"Ooh…that has got to hurt." Tyson said, grimacing as if the pain was his.

Tala half-raised his hand. "I believe I speak on behalf of the spectators here when I say 'ouch'"

The others nodded sympathetically. The red-head shook his head empathically. "I can safely say _he_ won't be having kids any time sooner."

The game carried on with a lot of winces, grimaces and quiet mutters of 'ouch' or 'yikes, that has got to hurt…' Tala and the guys have come to a conclusion it was safer to be in the audience, not in the action. The price of fame is just too high. Besides, they get to leave with their whole body intact plus the girls in the end.

"He's moving it! Yes! No-no, no!"

"And the opposing team scores another point, making the score 5-0…"

"COME ON, STEVE! MOVE THOSE FAT LEGS OF YOURS!"

"You know, you guys are not really helping." a throaty female voice broke in with a laugh of amusement.

Tala practically fell to his knees when his eyes landed on the head cheerleader standing behind their row. "Ah, my angel of cheerleading. You're like a spirit within me-."

Tanya held up a perfectly manicured hand, cutting him off and smiled coyly. "Save it, luv." she said coolly. "I ain't gonna be here forever. I still have my team to take care of first."

"Whatever you say, darling." the smitten red-haired said with a grin.

Tanya grinned and finally turned to the others. "Hey, guys. Enjoyed the show?"

"What are you doing here?" Mariah asked. "Shouldn't you be cheering the team into victory?"

"Which team? The cheerleading team or the football team?"

"The football team."

"Why bother? The football team is pretty much a gone case." the cheerleader shrugged.

"Yup." Tyson and Max were nodding in agreement.

Ray didn't think so. "Come on, Tanya. Get back down there and do your job cheering them on! The guys out there need you!"

The black-haired beauty rolled her eyes. "And give up my break-time? I don't think so." her eyes fell upon Kai and widened slightly in surprise. "Fancy seeing you here, Hiwatari. Let me guess. Jade finally got you whipped."

"Funny, Salvatore." he said in return.

The girl's marine blue eyes drifted over to the raven-haired girl next to Kai and a concern look formed on her face. "Jade, are you alright?"

Kai glanced at Jade, surprised to find her coughing into her hand. Realizing the attention she was getting, Jade pulled her hand away from her lips, crumpling the tissue in her hand and managed the brightest most innocent smile she could.

"I'm fine. My throat's just a little parched, that's all."

"From what?" Tanya raised an eyebrow. "Breathing? You don't look too good."

Kai frowned in worry. "As much as I hate to admit this, she's right, Jade."

Tanya allowed a brief smile of triumphant before her expression melted into one of concern, almost identical to the bluenette's. "See? Even Kai agrees with me. Why don't you go home? This game is a goner already. There's nothing interesting to see, unless you count Michael trying to seduce the other team's cheerleaders."

"But…" her protest was cut off by another fit of coughs.

Kai shook his head, starting to help her up by her arm gently. "Come on. I'll take you home."

Reluctantly, Jade gave in. She bared goodbye to her friends and they left the stadium just as the announcer said in a dull voice. "And Westside takes another point for the team…"

She was unusually silent during the ride home. Usually she would be chatting animatedly while he was contented just listening to her and gazing at her lovely face. Her face was picture of pure innocence, untouched, untainted by the cruel world around them. Her long raven hair was left to cascade past her slender shoulders to frame her cupid-like face. Her warm green eyes would sparkle life.

But tonight she was very quiet. At least she had stopped coughing.

Kai studied her from the corner of his eye though his attention was mainly on the road. She was staring out the window, almost in a daze. He wondered what she was thinking about. Her eyes were half-closed. He noted she looked very tired and pale.

"Jade, are you alright?" he asked, releasing one hand off the wheel and reached over to hold her hand.

"Hm...?" she mumbled, looking at him with groggy sleepy eyes. "What...?"

"Jade, you're dozing off on me." he said patiently. "What're wrong? Are you alright?"

She smiled tiredly at him. "I'm fine. Just...tired..."

A frown worked its way to his face. _Tired_? How can she be tired? All they did was sit in a stadium watching a bunch of guys get trashed running after a dumb ball. How tiring is that? Now he was seriously worried about her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he questioned again worriedly.

She didn't reply. Glancing at her, Kai realized she had fallen asleep. As much as he hated to admit it when he's suppose to be worrying about her, she looked adorable when she was asleep. Her eyes were closed in peaceful slumber and her hand was curled beneath her chin, making her look as though she were sucking her thumb. Of course, it was just his imagination.

_She's not a child_ s_o get a grip of yourself, _he chastised himself. _She's just tired. She's just worn out over worrying too much about the kids at the orphanage._

The rest of the ride passed in silence. She, asleep and he, forcing himself not to worry so much over her. Yet he couldn't help but think how familiar all this seemed to him. With a grunt, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind and concentrated on getting them to her house safely. It was close to ten when he pulled up to her house. The lights within were still on so he guess her parents were still awake. He debated on telling Mrs. Summers about Jade's worn out condition and decided against it.

_She's just tired, _he kept telling himself over and over again. Gently, he nudged her awake. "We're here, dear."

She yawned, blinking away fatigue from her eyes "So soon?"

He nodded as he got out of the car to help her out of her seat. "Come on. Or do you want me to carry you to your doorstep?" he said as he held the door open for him.

"I'm most capable of walking by myself." she retorted.

But as soon as she stepped out, she stumbled. Kai grabbed her arm, steadying her. He couldn't help but notice the dark ugly bruise that marred her skin above her elbow. He frowned deeper. Jade wasn't one known for her clumsiness. She wasn't even a klutz in the first place!

"I'm okay. I'm fine." she said quickly as she righted herself with his help.

"Oh, sure. You're most capable of walking by yourself." he said sarcastically.

"Save it." she scowled.

"Jade, are you sure you're okay?" Kai asked with concern in his voice.

She nodded, a smile on her face now. "Yes, dear. I'm fine. Now would you stop mothering me? I'm pretty sure I can make it to my own doorstep without getting myself hurt."

Even then, he refused to leave her side until she was safely inside. She gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. Knowing her parents were inside, she didn't want to get him into trouble. A quick goodbye and a promise to see each other in church tomorrow, Kai left and started his own journey home.

When he arrived home, he was surprised to find his grandfather still up and about. Never mind the fact he was even home instead of one of his business trips. Kai found him in the study room and judging by the half-filled glass of liquor and Vodka bottle on the table by his side, the old man had been drinking.

"Well, you're up late." Voltaire called out with a slur.

"It's barely ten." Kai replied, pausing at the door. He wasn't in the mood to deal with a drunken old man.

"Where did you go?" his grandfather asked.

"Out." his answer was short and simple. He planned to keep it that way.

"So when do I get to meet her?" Voltaire spoke up casually. "This girl whose got her claws on you?"

Kai stiffened, his eyes narrowing dangerously. If Voltaire had seen his eyes that moment, he would have known he was walking on dangerous grounds. But his back was turned to his grandson and even if he was facing Kai, he was too drunk to probably notice anything.

"So tell me, boy. What is this one like? What, is she tall, blond?" the old man continued. He snorted. "Forget that question. They're all the same. Bunch of females after your money."

Barely keeping his temper in check, Kai stepped into the room. His hands were clenched so tightly until they were white. "Jade isn't like that!" he snapped.

"Jade? Is that her name?" there was hint of distaste in Voltaire's voice.

"Yes." the bluenette bit out angrily. "And she isn't like that. You don't know her."

"I make my own judgments, boy. And based my experience, all females are ravaging wolves after your trust fund." Voltaire said bluntly. "They seduce you, they marry you then they divorce you. It's an endless circle."

"You're wrong about this one, grandfather." Kai said with defiance. "She's different."

"How different?" the old man retorted. He waved his glass at his grandson, uncaring of his feelings. "Fine. Don't come crawling to me when she makes away with your money. You'll learn in time I'm right. I'm always right."

"Right." Kai sneered sarcastically. "I'm going to bed now, grandfather. And I think it is best that you do too." leaving the older Hiwatari to find a way back to his own room, Kai headed to his room.

_All hail the old bat whose always right, why don't we?_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, why don't we? Don't know if you remember this but Tanya was mentioned in the first chapter of this story. I just thought what would it be like to bring her in plus I need to give Tala somebody to hit on... 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me! Or at least the story? I would go into explaining why it took me so long to update but why bother. I won't want to waste your time so let's move on. R&R!

But first thanks to all my reviewers: Kelblossom1128, Setsuna-chan, Dashley, Hikari, Blackdranzergurl, -Dark Pheonix Angel Nami-, observaant- not mean, Shitza, Armith-Greenleaf, ZaniteZanx, Moonlit Sea, Wild-Roze, Mystic BlackPhoenix, emilyjade, Beyblade-gal, Blackraven-Ying, ShortStuff, Moonlight Kitten, myownworld and whoever else I missed.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The sun was bright that Sunday morning. Kai strolled into the church, expecting to find Jade with Nicky as she always was every Sunday. To his surprise and worry, she wasn't there and neither was Nicky.

_Did she take him outside?_ he wondered as he headed outside. His crimson gaze drifted over the garden and found the small figure of the little boy he had grown so fond of, leaning against a tree. Jade wasn't with him.

As Kai started making his way over to the kid, he noticed Nicky's head was bowed, his feet kicking at the ground. He was looking kinda down and Kai wondered whether Jade's absence was the cause.

"Hey." he said.

Nicky looked up at him and almost at once his face brightened. "Kai!"

"How have you been doing, kid?" Kai said, smiling warmly.

"I'm good." the boy shrugged. His eyes darted about expectantly and when what he expected never appeared, he looked back at the tall bluenette. "Kai, where's Jade?"

Kai shook his head. "No idea, kid. I was hoping you would know."

"Oh." Nicky's face fell in disappointment. "I don't know where she is. I thought you might know being her boyfriend and all."

Kai forced a smile on to his face for the sake of the little boy. "Maybe she has something important to do. I'm sure she'll be here soon." _I hope…_

Sunday morning passed and still no Jade. Kai found himself growing worried as he absently tossed a perfect hoop into the basketball net. His mind for some reason kept returning to the night of the game. She had been coughing usually a lot but he had assumed it was a mere flu. What if it was early signs of a fever? Or something more?

_Is she alright?_

"Kai?"

He looked down at Nicky as the kid tugged on his shirt. Wide coffee brown gazed up at him innocently. "Can I have ice-cream?"

Even the Ice Prince would not refuse a pleading tone as Nicky's.

* * *

There was an unusual sense of foreboding within him when he pulled up to the school compound the next morning. He wondered why. The sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky. Students were moving about, heading to classes or wherever it was they needed to be. Everyone was chatting happily among themselves. It all seemed so perfect. It didn't explain why he felt uneasy today.

Of all people, Kai trusted his instincts. Alert, he strolled into the building and headed to class, hoping to find Jade waiting for him in their first class together. To his surprise, she wasn't in her usual seat.

_Then again, maybe she's late or has something important to do, _he thought. He couldn't deny the last thought that came after. _Yeah, like yesterday…_

But Jade never turned up for any of their classes together through out the whole day. While the teacher taught, his mind wandered. His eyes gazed off into space. The class despite its many occupants, seemed to empty, lifeless without her. The way it was before she came into his life. She was always the cheerful one, the kindest one. She made him believe life was worth living for. Thanks to her, he actually found Hilary bearable but just barely.

_Hilary…Maybe I should ask her. Maybe she knows where Jade if. Maybe._

Kai found Hilary and her friends in the cafeteria. Hilary as usual caught up in another fight with Tyson. Ray and Mariah looked as if they didn't know the bickering pair while Max and Mariam were watching them as if they were watching a sitcom. Jade wasn't among them.

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY HOPELESS, TYSON!" Hilary was shouting at Tyson over something when Kai approached them. "YOU SPILLED MILK OVER MY BEST SKIRT!"

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" he replied. "IF YOU HADN'T COME UP TO ME AND SCARED THE HELL OUT ME LIKE THAT, I WOULDN'T HAVE SPILLED MILK ALL OVER YOUR 'BEST' SKIRT!"

And so it carried on until Kai decided he better step in before either one of them kills the other. He cleared his throat. "Hey."

At the sound of his voice, the yell came to a stop. Mariah and Ray let out a sigh of relief each while Max and Mariam groaned. "Just when things were starting to heat up…" Max pouted.

"Thank god you came, Kai." Mariah muttered. "I was starting to think I was going to go deaf."

"Hey, Kai. What can we do for you?" Hilary asked in unnaturally sweet voice. One which she'll never take with Tyson.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Jade." he said.

Hilary frowned. "No. We thought she might be with you."

"No, she isn't." Kai muttered almost to himself. _Where the hell is she? _"I haven't seen her since I dropped her off after the game. And she didn't turn up for church yesterday."

Ray shared his worry. "That's unusual. It's not like Jade to miss church."

Then Tyson broke in rather abruptly. "Did you two have a fight? Maybe that's why she's missing. What did you do to her, Kai Hiwatari? Because if you did anything to hurt her, I swear I'll-."

Kai glared at him, couldn't help but feel the tinge of annoyance towards the navy-haired boy. "No, we did not have a fight."

Hilary rolled her eyes at her yelling partner. "Jeez, you're so naïve and dumb."

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"

"Oh, boy." Ray sighed. "Here they go again…"

Kai took the opportunity to escape, walking away from the table, now more worried than ever. Not about Hilary and Tyson of course. God knows how often those two are always trying to get at each other's throats. He was getting more and more worried about Jade as the day passed. She was not to be found in her classes and no one has seen her the whole day.

"You look like hell." was the first thing Tala said to him when he caught the bluenette as he was leaving the school building and heading to his car.

"Tell me something I don't know." Kai retorted.

Tala frowned at him, sensing his mood. "What's up?"

"It's Jade." Kai said. His pace picked up and Tala had to jog to keep up with him. "I can't seem to find her and no one has seen her the whole day."

"Have you asked her friends?"

He nodded. "First thing I did. It's not like her to miss school."

"It's not like you to worry so much over one girl." the red-haired pointed out.

"It's not like you to worry so much over me." Kai shot back mildly irritated.

Tala feign insulted. "Hey, I'm your bestfriend. Scratch that. I'm your only friend. Of course I worried about you. That's what friends do."

"Right." Kai deadpanned. "Now if you would excuse me, I'm going to do what a boyfriend should do."

Tala lifted an eyebrow. "Which is…?"

Kai pressed the remote control of his car and opened the door to the driver's seat when it beeped. "I'm going over to her place and check on her. It's better than hanging around here waiting for something to turn up."

"Hey." a hand rested on Kai's shoulder, halting him. He glanced back at his self-proclaimed bestfriend. All jest gone from his expression, Tala said. "Jade's my friend too. When you find her…"

Kai understood and nodded. "I'll let you know."

Tala nodded and stepped back as the bluenette teen climbed into his car and drove off.

* * *

Gold and brown leaves covered every tree in the neighborhood where Jade's house was situated. Lately the temperature had been dropping by the days, growing colder as it made way for winter. Because of the changing weather, less and less people left their cozy homes. Everyday there a chill breeze in the air that forced anyone who wanted to venture outside to wear a jacket. Some only went out for a purpose.

When Kai pulled up to the Summers residence, there was a car parked by the curb. He wondered whether it was one of her relatives who decided to drop by but when the door opened, he felt relieved to see Jade step out of the vehicle obviously in one piece. She looked tired and a little pale but he brushed it off as a result of a long drive. She saw him pulling up to the curb and said something briefly to her parents who were starting to lead her into the house. Although her father didn't look all too pleased, her mother must have said something to allow her to pull away from them and wait patiently for him on the front yard of her house while he parked the car. All though seemly reluctant, with a lot of urging from Ivy, Jade's father and mother entered the house, giving their daughter the privacy she wanted.

A soft smile graced Jade's lips as she watched him stride up to her. "Hey."

Now that he found her, he wasn't so sure what to say to her. So he said the only thing he could. "Hey." he said softly.

She bit her lips as if nervous by his presence. "So what brings you here?"

"You." he said. "I missed you."

Something flickered across her face, something that resembled….pain…and regret. "Kai…"

"You didn't turn up at church yesterday." he continued, missing the pained look on her face. "Nicky missed you too."

She tried to smile. "Yeah. I missed the little tyke too."

"We were all worried about you when you didn't turn at school today." he said.

"Kai…" she could feel her throat closing up. "There's something I have to tell you."

He must have sense the seriousness about her and he frowned slightly. "I'm listening."

She lifted her face to watch his face. "Kai, I'm sick."

An alarm in his head went off but he ignored it. "Oh, then we better get you into the house. You shouldn't be standing out here in the cold." he took her hand and started to pull her toward the house. She resisted him and he glanced back at her in surprise. Even more surprise when he saw the grieving look in her eyes "Jade?"

She looked away, unable to meet his penetrating gaze. Her unbounded hair fell from her sides, covering her face from his view. His hand touched her arm as he gazed intently at her. "Jade, what's wrong? You can tell me."

"I don't think we should see each other any more." she blunted out.

Kai was one who rarely showed emotions yet the stunned expression on his face was as transparent as the sorrow in her eyes. "Why?" he asked, struggling to keep his voice calm and control.

She stepped back, glancing anywhere but his eyes. "I just…" her shoulders lifted and fell hopelessly. "I don't know. Maybe I just…don't love you anymore."

Kai was staring at her, shock spreading its way through his soul, numbing him. He couldn't believe she was saying this. The words of his grandfather rang in his ears, mocking him, taunting him. '…_They're all the same. Bunch of females after your money…They seduce you, they marry you then they divorce you. It's an endless circle…'_

_No!_

Something in his mind broke through the cold numbness that surrounded his conscious.

_No. Jade wasn't like that! It's not her!_

He focused on her, catching her words of apology. This wasn't her and he knew it. Maybe it was the way she seemed so drawn or maybe it was the way her words didn't seem convincing enough. Whatever it was, something told him she still loved him as he loved her and things were not what they were.

"Liar."

She stopped in mid-sentence and stared at him with shock. It was the dismay in her eyes that convinced him something was very wrong. She wouldn't do this unless she didn't have a choice.

"If you don't love me anymore, if you don't want to see me anymore, look into my eyes and tell me that." he challenged, his voice tight and hard.

"I...I can't…"she whispered. Her eyes turned back to him. Fresh tears glittered within them, clear as crystal. "You won't understand…"

"How can I if you won't tell me?" he snapped.

She closed her eyes slowly as if in defeat. Two teardrops fell as she reopened them. Her body was trembling, seeming so fragile yet strong as she gazed at him.

"Kai…I'm dying."

* * *

A/N: There! It's out! You happy now? Guess not...but that's how the story goes!

Btw I need your opinion. I was thinking of doing a crossover story. BeybladexNaruto. Lately I've been caught up in the Naruto-craze (don't worry. I am still faithful to Beyblade and Kai and always will be) and I just thought it would be interesting to see what happens when Naruto meets Tyson and especially when Sasuke meets our dearly beloved Kai! Think gloomy meets gloomier. It'll be AU. I won't wanna start this story yet because updating it will take up a lot of my time as it is. So let me know whether my time is worth it and that I should do it or not. Ideas and OCs are welcome but I can't promise I'll use them so it's up to you. Thanks and before I go(and you won't see me for another month or so. Joking!) R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: First of all, I'm amazed by the amount of 'NO's in my previous chapter reviews. It's nice to know my character has touched so many. Second of all, I don't know whether this is a good thing or not but for some reason, this story is more popular than my other story, Blue Wolf (hm...?) Thirdly, thanks for your support on my Beyblade x Naruto crossover idea. So far I've check and I think I'll be the first one to do a Beyblade x Naruto crossover (Yeh!) Anyway, I bet you're all dying (no pun intended) to find out what's going to happen so let's carry on.

Thanks to all my reviewers: animefanZ, Kairia, EvilTwinKae, Shitza, SandraZaniteZanitiy, ileftmybraininmylocker, FreezingSoul, shafow wolf, Untoachable, Moonlight Kitten, MyOwnWorld, Beyblade-gal, Armith-Greenleaf, observaant- not mean, Blackdranzergurl, weffie, Morte Giver, Hikari Strife, silent-lucidity, wild-roze and Kyuubi no Tai.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

"Kai…I'm dying."

Kai stared at her, the words hitting him. At first they didn't register. The words that came from her mouth seemed unreal. Like a whisper from a movie or a distant past…._or a memory…_

Jade gazed at him, biting her lower lip. "I found out two years ago. The doctors said it was tuberculosis. They thought that maybe…maybe I had a chance to pull through." she explained softly. "But I've stopped responding to the treatments a year ago."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"They told me I should live my life as normally as possible. And I did. I just didn't want anyone to see me a walking plague."

His eyes reflected his hurt. "Including me?"

"Especially you, Kai." she glanced aside, unable to meet his eyes and retreated a step. "You know, I was getting along with everything fine. I had everything patted down with my life and then you happened."

He looked at her, confused by her words.

Tears shone in her eyes now. "You were the best thing that ever happened to me, Kai. I do not need a reason to be angry with God." she blunted out before she turned on her heel and fled back into the safety of her house.

Kai was left standing motionless on her front lawn. He couldn't bring himself to go after her, only stared after her even after she had closed the door, her words echoing in his mind.

_I do not need a reason to be angry with God…_

Then slowly, he turned and left.

* * *

_"Mummy?__ Mummy, are you alright?"_

_The beautiful woman standing by the window, looked at him, startled to find that he had snuck up to her without her noticing. Quickly, she crumpled the tissue paper she was coughing into and smiled at her only son. "Kai, you startled me."_

_His crimson eyes so much like his father's, gazed up at her with child-like innocence and concern. "Mummy, are you alright?"_

_"Yes, dear.__ I'm fine. Thank you for asking." she said with a gentle smile. _

_"Would you like to play with me, mummy?" he asked._

_"Of course, Kai." she said and allowed him to take her hand and led her from the bedroom. _

_The crumpled tissue was tossed into the waste paper basket, forgotten but if one would look closer could see the crimson red patch that stained the snow-white color of the tissue. _

_Mom…_, his thoughts all went back to the person who meant the world to him as a child. _You lied to me. You were sick and you didn't tell me. You lied to me…_

Kai stared up at the painting of his mother emotionlessly. The painting was painted after she gave birth to him. The artist had taken great pride in this painting and one could see why. Every detail was painted out with caution, from the slight lift of her lips to the almost sad look in her eyes. It wasn't until he was five did he understand the look in her eyes.

_She knew and she didn't tell me…_

_Five-year old Kai had just finished playing basketball with his father and the two Hiwatari male strolled into the mansion laughing. They headed to the master bedroom, intending on surprising Kai's mother and dragging her outside into the sunshine. Dimitri Hiwatari pushed the door open for his son and Kai ran in, calling out for his mother. His joyful shout died at his lips when he saw the crumpled form on the bed. _

_"Alisa!" Dimitri shouted as he rushed over to his wife's side. There was no pulse when he felt for it. Moving fast, he grabbed for the telephone by the bedside and quickly dialed the hospital._

_"Mummy?"__ Kai stepped towards her still body, staring the whole time at her pale serene face. "Mummy?"_

_There was no reply for his mother, not even a sigh. He climbed onto the bed, reaching out to hold her hand as he had always done. Her hand was warm to his touch and he nudged her gently. His young boy mind only saw his mother on the bed asleep. "Mummy, wake up. Let's play."_

_His mother looked so peaceful in sleep. Her blue hair was left unbound and it framed her oval face. He half-expected her to open her eyes and smile before she reached over and tickled him, erupting both into laughter and Kai's father would join in and they would all laugh about the silly joke she played on them. But she didn't. _

_"Mummy…please wake up." he pleaded. _

_His father paced the floor, running his hand through his hair while his other hand held the phone to his ear. "Hello, 911?"_

Kai would always remember the screams of the ambulance and its blinking lights as he stood, watching helplessly as his mother was rushed to the hospital. He recalled looking up at the anguish face of his father and asking him where they were taking his mother. Dimitri had looked back at him and his dark crimson eyes were hollow.

"Mummy is gone, Kai." he had said.

He remembered his reply. "When is she coming back?"

"Oh, Kai…" his father's voice had broke, quivering with tears. "Mummy's never coming back. She's gone."

He had tilted his head, not quite understanding. "Where did she go? Why is she never coming back?"

He was so young then, yet to understand the way the universe works. He did now and it was happening all over again. His mother had died of tuberculosis when he was five, leaving him in a world where he was deprived of a mother's love. But he has always remembered her love towards him as a mother when she was alive.

The same way he would now forever have to remember _her _love.

_How could I not have known…? The signs…_

_Oh, Jade…_

Behind him, he heard footsteps entering the room and knew by a fact who it was. Who else, apart from _her_, dare set foot in his household? He heard his friend drawn in breath to speak and braced himself.

"I hear about Jade." Tala said quietly with sincerity.

Kai closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tightening feeling in his chest. Something behind his eyes stung yet he held it back. Tala sensed his pain and sighed softly.

"Talk to me, man."

"About what?" Kai asked emotionlessly.

The red-haired teen shrugged. "About you. About her…"

He finally turned to look at his friend and for the first time, he saw clear tears in Tala's turquoise eyes as well as the sad expression. "What is there to talk about? Jade's the best person I've ever known. She was the best thing that ever happened to me." he said, reciting her words, remembering them as though she was saying them to his ear. "She was the only person I truly cared about." he looked away. "I loved her."

Tala touched his shoulder and squeezed, comforting him as a friend and a brother. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Life went on, waiting for no men whether it was a matter of life and death. Kai went to school, went for classes and ignored everyone else. The way he did before _she_ came into his life. Jade remained absent from school for the rest of the week. Everyday, since she left him on the front lawn, he had watched her seat, hoping she would turn up. She never did. 

Then at the end of the week, on Friday, she came back and he found he could not say anything to her. Not even a word of comfort. The shame and guilt clung within him like an anchor. Once in a while he could catch the pained look in her emerald eyes. Eyes that once glittered with happiness and love for him. They still held the same compassion but the joy and spark was gone from her eyes. Somehow, he found an unknown will to ignore the looks she gave him and carried on with his life. In the hallways of the school, should they run into each other, he would glance down at the floor as he walked; forcing himself not to look back once she had passed. He did once and he saw that she was looking at him with a sadness and longing that haunted him. It only drove his guilt deeper.

He avoided the cafeteria, knowing that she'll there with Hilary and her friends. Friends who didn't abandon her when she needed them. Other from that, he knew Hilary and Tyson would never forgive him and would mostly beat him up to bloody pulp for doing this to Jade. Ray tried approaching him in the hallway but with a stealth developed over years of avoiding fan-girls, Kai had given him the slip. That however did not work on a certain red-haired boy.

"Talk to her." Tala had said after the news of her sickness spreaded through the school. "She needs you."

Kai had ignored him as he had done to everyone else who tried approaching him to talk. They thought he was grieving over his lost but they thought wrong. Only Tala knew what went on in his troubled head.

He wanted to talk to her but how? He was too ashamed, especially after the way he had abandoned her when she needed him most. He just couldn't.

Sunday morning found him standing by the river bank, gazing out at the gentle flowing water. Sunshine spilled on him, not reaching his soul. For one whole week, he was numb. Hollow. Emotionless.

All because of her.

She was dying and there was nothing he could do. The sense of helplessness and guilt of not being with her coursed through him, bringing tears to his eyes but with years of practice, he held them back.

"Kai?"

Her voice ajared him from his thoughts, making him look up. He hesitated when he saw Jade standing behind him with a soft smile on her lips. Her eyes, kind and forgiving, gazed at him.

"Bernard told me you'll be here." she said, stepping forward. "Kai…Tala's worried about you and so am I."

He turned, facing her completely. "Look, Jade. It was my fault. I shouldn't have taken you out and-."

"No, Kai. If anything, you kept me alive." she cut in, moving towards him.

"Did I?" he muttered, looking away.

She stopped before him, holding her hand out to him. "When I am with you, Kai, I feel more alive than I have ever been."

"Jade…" he looked at her and she saw that the edges of his eyes were brimming with tears. "I don't want to loose you."

She went into his arms, hugging him and resting her head against his chest. "I'm not going anywhere."

He closed his eyes, sorting out his thoughts. "I should have known…the signs…I've seen them before." She lifted her head and looked at him, her eyes liquid with compassion and understanding.

"Your mother?"

He nodded. "She died when I was a kid. She didn't tell me…or my father that she was sick. One day, we just found her...lying as though she was asleep. My father tried to save her but…by then…by then it was too late. She was gone."

She understood now the betrayal he must have felt when she neglected to tell him. "Oh, God. Kai…I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I just-"

"Shh…it's not your fault." he hushed her gently. His lips brushed the crown of her hair. "Let me talk to my grandfather. He knows people from his business travels. He can help. Just come by my house later at seven. I'll make things better for you. I promise."

"If it makes you feel better, Kai." she said quietly.

"It'll."

They held each other for a moment in silence, then he asked. "Are you afraid?"

"To death." she looked up and smiled an assuring smile. "Hey, lighten up."

He did not return her smile. "It's not funny."

She reached out and touched the cross pendent she had given him. She stared at it, not meeting his mahogany eyes as she admitted quietly. "I'm afraid of not being with you."

"Oh, baby." he muttered, pulling her close. "That's not going to happen. I love you. I'll always love you. We'll get through this."

The promise in his voice, the firmness made her believe that somehow, someway they were going to get through this. Together. "I have faith, Kai. I know we will."

* * *

Voltaire Hiwatari was mildly surprised when his two toned-blue-haired grandson burst into the study room with an urgency that was rare. The older Hiwatari was slipping his glass of vodka, reading an old journal from the old days during World War 2. It was all fascinating to him, the old war days and the methods used to create chaos through the world. The writer had described in detail the series of events in the midst of the horror as well as the emotions and feelings faced by the soldiers. 

_Ah, the olden days are so much different from today, _he thought. _Back then, all knew how to respect those who had power. Even children knew to show respect…_

Kai walked all-businesslike to stop in front of him, effectively blocking out the light from the lamp post. Voltaire growled his irritation and lifted his eyes to regard the boy.

"You're blocking my light, Kai."

Kai was unperturbed, uncaring. "I need your help, grandfather." he said stiffly.

That caught the older man's attention for his own kin rarely asked for help or even talked to him for that matter. Kai had his mother's pride, that was for certain. The same pride that killed her eventually. Sometimes, Voltaire cursed his son for marrying that woman. Alisa Nikolai had come from an average background family, the kind he never had much care for. She, although kind and gentle, had the spirit of a phoenix. Fiery and difficult to control unless she would allow it. Voltaire despised that sort of a female, often making it known to his son that women should be obedient, meek and soft-spoken.

"Women should be seen, not heard." he always said.

Dimitri had disagreed of course. Well, Voltaire had always thought him a fool to fall for that woman. She made him soft and weak, not the way the heir of the Hiwatari clan should be. Her death had only crushed his son further more. Deciding the only way to up-hold the family legacy, Voltaire had allowed his son to wither away, claiming there was nothing he could have done. To the world outside, he grieved but within, he rejoiced with the thought the Hiwatari clan now had a proper heir. His grandson.

Since the boy was a child, he had taught him important lessons in life. These lessons had hardened Kai, making him exactly what Voltaire wanted him to be, the very thing Dimitri had failed to be.

Lately, he was sure Alisa and Dimitri's ghosts had returned to haunt him though their son. From what he had heard from his sources, his heir had fallen for a girl. Smitten obviously. The girl was everything Voltaire didn't want in a future granddaughter-in-law. He only met her once and already he didn't like her just on sight. And he knew she didn't like him as well judging by the way she didn't bother hiding her feelings. He had tried to warn him of the consequences but like any youth, Kai had ignored his advice. Now he was certain his grandson had suffered the pain of not heeding his words.

Voltaire folded his book, drank the remains of his drink and finally gave his fullest attention to his grandson. Kai's fists were clenched, a sign he could barely contain his patience. Whatever this was it must be important to the lad.

Once he was certain his grandfather was listening, he blunted out. "It's Jade, my girlfriend. She's dying. From tuberculosis."

It wasn't exactly what Voltaire wanted to hear. It took most of his energy to bit down the harsh remark that wanted to escape. But he knew how his grandson can be. If he insulted the people Kai held dear, he could surely loose the boy's trust and respect. Not that he had it now anyway. Calmly, he said. "What would you like me to do about that, Kai?"

Kai gestured at the phone by his table side. "You know people! Call them for help. Professional help! An expert! Anyone! Anything to help her!"

"Now, Kai. These people are very busy people and-." Voltaire began carefully, attempting to smoothen the bluenette's temper.

Kai wouldn't have it. "I don't give a damn!" he snapped. "Jade's dying and she'll die unless I get her professional help!"

"I can't help her, Kai." the old man said, shrugging. "Her family can't afford the treatment and medical bills and I'm positive they wouldn't like to be in debt with us for a long time."

"Is that all you can think about, grandfather!" Kai shouted, his crimson eyes darkening with anger and desperation.

"I understand your concern for the girl but maybe it was just meant to be." Voltaire stated calmly. "You'll just have to accept the fact there is nothing you can do to save her."

A soft growl escaped the frustrated teen as he started to back away. "No. It's meant to be only because you let it. You don't understand at all. I on the other hand understand that you want this to happen to her. The same you let my mother and my father, your son! died just because you didn't do anything to help them. You selfish, center-mind, pathetic old man." the last sentence was an enraged hiss. And with that, spinning on his heel, Kai stormed out of the room, ignoring his grandfather calling his name.

_How did he turn out this way, _the younger Hiwatari wondered miserably. _Would I have become like him too if Jade hadn't come into my life? She saved my life, my soul…I owe her so much…_

* * *

At exactly seven, Bernard led Jade to the Kai's room where she found her boyfriend standing at the balcony. Nodding her thanks to the butler, she made her way over to him. The look on his face was all she needed to know the outcome of the conversation with his grandfather. He looked crushed and angered. 

"Hey." she said, smiling bravely. "It's okay. We'll pull through this together, Kai. Besides, there are other good doctors out there."

"I'm sorry." he muttered, taking her in his arms. "I'm ashamed to even call him my grandfather."

She kissed the side of his face and hugged him. "It'll be okay. It's not your fault. Everything will be alright…"

He pulled back from her, wondering how she could be so brave and calm in a crisis like this. "You're not alone in this. You know that, right? I won't ever leave you, Jade." he told her solemnly. "I'll always be by your side through this."

She nodded. "I know, Kai. I know you will."

"So will you still go with me to the Autumn Dance?"

"Of course." she said brightly. "On one condition though."

"Anything."

"The orphanage's Halloween party."

Kai groaned and then he laughed, amazed by her. Even at a time like this, she could still think of others apart from her. She will never cease to amaze him. "Oh, that."

"Kai!" she pouted at his teasing laughter although she was delighted to hear it.

"Don't worry about that, love." he said. "I've already taken care of it."

She looked genuinely confused. "You have?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. I have." he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "So will you go with me now to the Autumn Dance?"

"Nothing will keep me from being with you on that day." she smiled back.

_I hope so…_, he didn't voice his thought. He kissed her, caressing her lips lovingly as he held her gently as though she was fragile and would break any moment and he would loose her forever. "Jade…"

She broke the kiss, pressing her nose against his lightly. "I love you, Kai." she whispered softly.

"I love you too, Jade." he muttered.

Slowly, she turned in his arms so that her back was to his chest and sighed contentedly at the beautiful sight of the setting sun before them. He dropped his head to her shoulder and nuzzled her neck. She cradled the hands he wrapped around her and leaned back a little.

"How can you have moments like this and not believe?" she asked softly.

"You're lucky to be so sure." he said.

"It's like the wind…" she explained softly, feeling the gentle breeze on her skin. "I can't see it…but I feel it."

* * *

A/N: There you go! It doesn't make much difference, does it? She's still dying... Anyway just look out for my Beyblade x Naruto crossover. It'll be up once I have my Naruto facts and details straight. I'm not an expect on that anime...Been studying Beyblade too much...R&R! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: After so long...I'm finally back with an update! Sorry, folks but I've just been super super busy with college. Assignments here and there, tests there and here...plus I have a writer's block which as you can see I have gotten over it. YAY!  
Thanks to my reviewers: Demon-horse99, Setsuna-chan, fallen phoenix of darkness, Sugar911, ileftmybraininmylocker, wild-roze, HeartlessDevil, Armith-Greenleaf, observaant- not mean, Beyblade-gal, Chibi Bishi, Moonlight Kitten, Blackdranzergurl, myownworld, EvilTwinKae, Kairia, lil' angelgrl, kidishcaresh, Shitza, Kyuubi no Tai and people who readbut don't review! You know who you are!

* * *

Chapter 15

The children's laughter was like music to her ears. The living room of the orphanage was filled with decorations, the kind the kids there never saw in years. Orange handmade Jack'o lanterns hung in every corner of the room, their grins leering out at the passing children and teenagers. Music was playing from the stereo someone brought for the event. A smile on her face, Jade watched the children of the orphanage as they attacked the massive table of food, courtesy of Kai. From the corner of her eye, she caught a familiar red-haired male approaching her.

"Tala!" she said happily, embracing him in a hug. "I'm so glad you make it."

The grin on Tala was wolfish. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She glanced around and smiled at Max and Mariam where they were playing with a couple of kids. Hilary was busy trying to keep Tyson from attacking and gobbling up the banquet table.

"IT'S NOT FOR YOU! GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT DRUMSTICK, TYSON!"

"I NEED FOOD!"

"NO!"

"Looks like those two are at it again." Tala shook his head.

"Since when were they never at it?" Kai drawled coming up from behind.

Jade greeted him with a smile saved only for him and him alone. "All this is wonderful, Kai. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you."

"Get a room." their friend muttered, feigning a sick face.

"Get a girl." Kai retorted.

"Ouch." Tala protested, clutching his chest where his heart was. "Insert the knife and twist. You just insulted my ability to pick up any girl I want."

"I'm not worried about your ability to pick up any girl you want." Kai said. "It's your ability to pick up any girl who doesn't want you."

"If you're referring to Miss Salvatore, I assure you I have already captured her attention." the red-haired said.

"Capture whose attention?"

It was later did it became a joke among the group about how high Tala had jumped when Tanya came up on him at an orphanage filled with children where one would expect being jumped on. Gathering his composure quickly, Tala turned to face the dark haired girl who was looking at him expectantly.

"Tanya, there you are!" he said aloud.

She raised a confused eyebrow. "Yes, here I am and there you are." She looked at the other two who were trying to contain their snickers at their red-haired friend's reddened face. Now Tanya looked genuinely confused. "Am I missing something here?"

"No." Tala quickly assured her before Kai could open his mouth. "It's cool. We're cool here. What are you doing here?"

Surprised by the change of conversation, Tanya blinked. "Because I was invited here?" she answered incredulously as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I invited her." Kai said blandly.

"Along with the rest of the team." Tanya piped in. "They are really stoke about this. They love kids, well, most of them."

"So do I!" Tala jumped in.

Jade took hold of Kai's hand and guided him away from the bantering couple. "Let's leave them to their bonding, shall we?"

Kai glanced over his shoulder at his friend before he allowed his girlfriend to led him from the room. Once out of Tala and Tanya's range, he slipped an arm around her waist and in turn, guided her to the veranda for some fresh air. Once they were alone, she turned to him, pecking his cheek lovingly.

"You didn't have to do this, Kai." she said.

"But I wanted to." he replied.

"Why?"

He turned his head to gaze at the dark neighborhood the orphanage was situated in. Despite the soft glow of the streetlights, darkness still managed to claim the streets, creating a cover for those who dwell in the dark with not-so-nice intentions. He looked as though he was gathering his thoughts and she waited patiently for him to speak again.

"I did it for you." he said after a long moment. She nodded; knowing there was more to it than just her and waited. "I also did it for the children here." he continued quietly. "I know what it's like to be an orphan, what it's like to have no parents. These kids don't deserve to be left alone on Halloween. Or any other day."

She smiled. Her smile said everything. That she understood what he meant, that she was thankful for him and that she loved him.

"They need someone." he glanced at her.

Jade slipped her hand into his and smuggled closer to him. "They already have that someone." she said. "You. You gave them hope, Kai. You made them believe that there are people out there who care for them. You've done so much for them and I thank you. You don't know what this means to them."

"I know what it means to you." Kai said, smiling slightly.

She cocked her head and gave him a half smile. "It looks good on you."

"What?"

"That smile. You should smile more often."

"Then I'll. For you, I'll do anything."

"Well…" she said slowly. "There's one more thing you can do for me."

The confused puzzled look that crossed the face of the Ice Prince was positively endearing.

* * *

"TRICK OR TREAT!" 

If the sound of children's laughter in the orphanage was loud, it was louder on the streets where they had all the space and freedom to run about in costumes rented courtesy on the behalf of Max Tate. Little vampires, demons and kid version of Supermans, Spidermans and Batmans invaded the neighborhood, running from door to door much to the dismay of the teenagers who had volunteered to help.

Tala led his group to the front of a Halloween-pumpkin decorated house and turned to regard them with a serious expression.

"Okay, on sleazing extra candy: tears are the key. Tears will normally get you the double-bagger. You can also try the old 'you missed me' routine, but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" he said all-military-like. The children nodded. Satisfied, he turned, facing the house. "Alright. Let's move out."

They did.

Jade laughed outright at the sight of Tyson trying to gather his share of candies and chocolates by pretending to be a kid. The children under his care erupted laughing while all Hilary could do was bury her face in her hand. She said something about the kids behaving better than Tyson and how embarrassing this was. Tyson retorted by saying she didn't have to be there and she snapped back with a "Because if I'm not here, these kids won't be getting any treats! Thanks to you!"

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Kai muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

She grinned up at him. "Because you love me." she answered for him.

He just shook his head and allowed his gaze to wander the neighborhood. As much as he hated to admit it, this was fun. It sure beat being at his grandfather's Halloween dinner in the company of profit-craving men like Voltaire. That was how he spent last year's Halloween and that goes the same for the year before. Short to say this was better.

_Six months ago I would have never thought of this. Even if I did, I wouldn't have acted on it. I'm glad I did. To be surrounded by children laughing with joy because of something I've done…_

_To be with people I never considered friends…_

As always, his eyes rested finally on the green-eyed girl guiding the group of children ahead of him to a house, all smiles and laughter.

_To be with the girl I love…_

His mood sobered with the next thought that followed but he couldn't help it.

…_whom is dying from the same sickness that killed my mother. _

Facing reality. Acknowledging the harsh cold truth. That was what he was good at. He had always been down-to-earth and ready to face any challenges life threw at him. But this may be his greatest challenge yet. And he wasn't even sure if he had the strength to pull through.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he sidled forward to join the group. The kids were already moving on to the next house and Jade followed. She paused, noticing that he wasn't with her and glanced back at him.

"Kai? You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah." _But you're not…_

She linked her arm around his, squeezing it. "Hey, lighten up. This night only comes once in a year, you know."

They started walking together, trailing after the children who were harassing the young woman of the house. Kai watched them as the children asked for more chocolates and the woman looked lost for she had no more candy. Luckily Jade came to her rescue, quickly ushering the children along and apologizing to the woman. Joining Kai once more on the sidewalk, she glanced at her watch.

"I think we have enough time for one more house. Then we better start heading back to the orphanage." she said.

"Are you?" he asked suddenly.

She looked at him, surprised by his question. "Am I what?"

"Okay." he said, looking at her. "Do you feel alright? Any dizzy spells, headaches?"

She stared at him for a moment then without warning a bubbly sound rose from her. She was laughing. Strangely Kai felt mildly offended. He waited for her laughter to subside before he asked her in an annoyed tone.

"What may I ask is so funny?"

"You're such a wet blanket, Kai!" she said in between giggles. "I'm fine. Have fun. Stop worry about me like I'm some helpless female who can't even walk down a street without tripping."

"But aren't you some helpless female who can't even walk down a street without tripping?" he replied with a ghost smile.

"Kai!" she punched his arm lightly and shook her head, pouting. "Honestly, I don't know how I put up with you. Sexist!"

"Hey, you called me a wet blanket first." he protested.

"Because you are." she told him in a matter-a-fact way. "What kind of person doesn't know how to have fun on Halloween?"

"I'm having fun." he said lamely.

Green eyes sparkling with amusement, she laughed again. "Halloween isn't about just contributing and volunteering to help the orphanage. It isn't about ghosts or monsters or even superheroes for that matter. Having fun on Halloween comes from the spirit of Halloween."

"I thought you said it has nothing to do with ghosts." he said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. It's the atmosphere, the Jack'o lanterns, trick or treating, to hear the kids' laughter…"

"Little monsters…" he added under his breath.

She pretended she didn't hear him. "It's Halloween, you know. Without all this, it'll be just one normal day."

"You know what I think?" Kai said, taking her arm and pulled her against him. "I think you think too much."

"Ooh, what are you going to do about it?" Jade threw back at him with a challenged look.

"This." he dripped his head, lowering his face to hers and brought his lips to hers. She leaned in, wrapping her arms around his middle and kissed him back. She tasted like honey. Sweet. Pure. Heavenly. He didn't want to break the kiss and he didn't. He had already told her that since his earlier childhood days, he had developed an immune system that was strong enough to fight off the virus that carried tuberculosis. Then he had added with a soft smile as he turned his eyes to the heavens.

"Maybe it was my mother's parting gift to me. So that I can be with you."

It truly was a gift from his mother…

"Um…" a child's voice broke through their bliss and they parted to look at the little girl who stood watching them as she rubbed one eye with her hand. "I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

Jade smiled sheepishly at Kai and he released her from his hold reluctantly. She stepped forward and kneeled in front of the child with her hands on her knees. "Hey, hang on there. Don't doze off on me yet, okay?"

The girl nodded but covered her mouth with her hand to snuff her yawn. "Okay."

Kai stepped up behind them. "I'll carry her." he offered.

* * *

At a quarter to ten, the orphanage was filled once more with not noisy and hyperactive monsters but weary, exhausted little children. Jade and Kai had arrived first. And while Jade was helping the caretaker of the orphanage prepare supper in the kitchen, Kai carefully tucked the little girl who had fallen asleep on the way back in his arms. In her sleep, the child looked at peace and strangely, just watching her gave Kai an inner peace as well. As he pulled a blanket over the girl, a shadow fell in from the door, illuminated by the hallway light. Judging by the shape of the shadow, the person was leaning against the door frame. 

"You know." Tanya mused thoughtfully. "You would make a great father."

Kai ignored the comment, standing up and casting one last glance at the sleeping child, followed the cheerleader into the hallway. He closed the door behind them and started to head down the hallway.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "Who wouldn't be?"

She nodded. "Point taken. And I heard your grandfather wouldn't want to have anything to do with it."

"I'm gonna kill Tala." he muttered.

"It's not his fault. I prodded him. You know how persuasive I can be. You did look kind of…distracted tonight."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You were watching me?"

"Don't get the wrong idea." she said quickly. "I'm worried about Jade too, you know. I was watching out for her and I noticed you were looking…well, off."

"So you asked Tala and he told you."

She nodded. "Yup. That's basically it. So…you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

Not at all surprise by his short blunt reply, she snorted. "Typical. Anyways…just so you know, I have here a phone number that might help. The guy's a doctor that specializes in lung diseases."

Kai looked at her, taking the crumpled piece of paper from her and unfolded it with a frown. On it was written the contact number and the name of a doctor Kai vaguely remembered reading in the newspapers. "How did you-"

"-get it?" she finished for him with a smile. "I have my connections. When I heard about Jade's sickness, I did some homework, pulled those connections. Came up with this." She nodded at the paper. "Call him. He might be of some help."

For the first time since the news of Jade's sickness broke out, a faint line of hope glimmered. Kai carefully kept away that single hope. "Thank you."

"No prob." she shrugged. "Just take care of her, okay?"

"Promise." he said.

Below, they could hear the front door open and close followed by the amazingly loud voice of Tyson. "HONEY! I'M HOME!"

WHACK!

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, HIL!"

"KEEP YOUR TONE DOWN! THIS AIN'T YOUR HOUSE!"

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!"

WHACK!

"OW!"

Tanya let out a sigh. "Well, we better get downstairs."

Kai nodded, somehow reluctant to join the squabbling two but when she started down the stairs, he followed. At the foot of the stairs, he stopped "Hey." he said calling the girl just as she was about to step into the dining room

The cheerleader looked back at him. "Yeah."

"Tala likes you, you know."

She smiled, laughing a little. "I know. Doesn't hurt to twist his arm around a little, does it?"

"Twist it harder, will you?" he asked with a half-smile. He wasn't being mean to his bestfriend. Oh, wait. He was. Think this as payback.

Tanya seemed to be able to read his mind because with a smile similar to his, she turned and flounced forward. They emerged into the dining where Tyson was proudly spilling out his spoils of candy all over the table. Hilary was sitting in a chair, nursing her headache. Mariam was trying to keep Max from grabbing Tyson's candies.

"No, Max! Sweet not good!"

"Come on, Mariam." the blonde kid pleaded. "Just one? Please?"

"No!"

Kai rolled his eyes. _Tyson and Max. Going through their second childhood already. And they aren't even out of their first…_

"I'm beat. Who would have thought handling a bunch of kids would be so exhausting." Tala mumbled as he strolled into the room. He noticed Kai, catching Kai's expression and snickered. "Man, you would think those two were kids."

"Yeah." Kai agreed.

Spotting Tanya in the kitchen, Tala headed over to her. Jade was there and when she noticed Tala coming towards them, she nudged her friend. "I'll be taking the hot chocolate out, okay?" without waiting for a reply, she grabbed the pot of chocolate and left the kitchen.

Tanya looked up and her eye met Tala's. A smile flitted across her face. "Tala, hey. How are the children?"

"You mean monsters." he corrected. "They're in bed, knocked out. I'm thinking about doing the same now."

She laughed and handed him a tray of brownies. "Come on. Use your strong manly arms and help me with this, will you?"

He sniffed the aroma rising from the tray. "Smells good."

"It should." Tanya replied as she carried another tray into the dining room. "Jade baked them." Without turning around, she added. "And don't even think about taking a piece of it."

Tala stopped with his mouth open and his hand hovering a piece of brownies near it. Quickly he threw the piece back into the tray. "Wouldn't even think about it."

They joined the others in the room and everyone gathered around to help themselves with the food and drink. Taking care of a group of kids wasn't an easy job but a tray of brownies and hot chocolate on Halloween sure paid it off. They laughed and made jokes, praising Jade's brownies once in a while.

"Here." A cup of steaming hot chocolate appeared in front of Kai, held out by Jade.

"Thanks." he accepted the drink and sipped it.

A little girl walked into the room, rubbing her eyes, mindless of the teenagers. Jade walked over to her and knelt. "Hey, you should be in bed."

"I can't sleep. I'm thirsty." the girl said.

As Kai watched from his position against the door frame, Jade went and returned with a cup of milk for the child who accepted it gratefully. Jade stoked her hair as she drank the milk and told her assuring things to coax her back to bed. All this, no one witnessed but Kai. And he couldn't help but think what a wonderful mother Jade would be.

* * *

A/N: The next chappie will take sometime to update as I'm loaded with more tests, studies and a trial next month. I have a life too, people! Neways, I'll try my best to update ASAP! R&R! in case you don't know what that means...READ & REVIEW! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! As a Halloween treat, I've updated all 3 stories at once! Hope you enjoy!

As a bonus, this chapter coincides with Halloween. Talk about great timing! Have fun and trick or treat!

Thanks to…anim3gurl, Jade Summers (0.0 cool name…grin) Haro-Haro, star saphire, DemonZanite, Armith-Greenleaf, observant- not mean, Shitza, chibi Setsuna-chan, Morte Giver, Crying Sorceress, Sugar911, Moonlight Kitten, brezzybrez, Demon-horse99, lil' angelgrl, HeartlessDevil, kidishcaresh, wild-roze, Kairia, Blackdranzergurl, CrimsonSkye06 and Golden-Nightmare.

On to the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

"Ack!"

Jade looked up upon hearing Hilary's cry of panic. She glanced at Mariam who was going slowly through a rack of dresses. The other girl looked up as well and their eyes met. Simultaneously they rolled their eyes and sighed. They knew what was to come next. On cue, Hilary burst from the store's changing room dressed in a light blue puff-sleeved gown. The fifth dress she had tried on since they entered the shopping mall's Costume Town on the day before the Autumn Dance.

"Say it." she groaned.

Mariam pretended to look puzzled. "Say what?"

Hilary dropped her arms to her sides, her shoulders slumping. "This dress does make me look fat, doesn't it? Just say it."

"Alright. The dress does make you look fat." the blue-haired girl said with a grin.

As Hilary groaned again in despair, Jade unhooked a dress from the rack she was scrutinizing and held it out to Hilary. "Here. Try this one."

"Yellow makes me look fat." Hilary pouted.

"Fatter." Mariam chimed in.

Jade gave the girl a chill look. "Not helping here." she said and turned back to the brunette. "Come on, Hil. Don't knock it until you try it."

"Fine." Hilary sighed and taking the dress from her, retreated back into the changing room.

Mariam crossed her arms in front of her and tilted her head. "You know, in the many years that I have known Hilary, this is the first time I've seen her go through so much trouble to find a costume for the dance."

"Really?" Jade looked surprised. "What did she dress up as last year?"

"A reporter."

"Oh."

"Surprising not I know." the girl sighed. "I wonder what changed this year."

Jade's gaze roamed the store until it rested on one particular person rummaging from rack to rack, shelves to shelves. "I think that reason starts with a 'T' and ends with an 'N'."

"Alright! I found a costume that is so me!" a familiar voice declared as Tyson emerged from the rack with a toy gun strapped across his chest and an army hat on his head.

Mariam's mouth fell open. "Tyson?"

"Yup." Jade quipped.

"Hello, ladies. Agent Granger at your service." Tyson saluted them. "Would you like me to escort you for today?"

Mariam smiled sweetly. "No thanks, Tyson. Max has already filled that role."

"And somehow I don't think Kai would like you taking his role either." Jade said. "But thanks anyway, Tyson."

Tyson although seemly rejected, flipped them another salute. "As you wish, ladies."

"We wish." Mariam said and started pushing him away. "Now march off in to the sunset or whatever it is you soldiers do."

"Alright. Alright. I get it already." he adjusted his hat as it was about to fall off. "I know when I'm not wanted."

The girls watched until they were sure he was out of ear-shot before they turned back to the changing rooms where Hilary was.

"Hilary, are you okay?" Mariam called distractedly as she watched Tyson's retreating back. "Did you hurt yourself or something?"

"It's just a changing room, Mariam!" Hilary huffed as she stepped out. "It's not like I'm going to hang myself on the hanger or something!"

"I wouldn't put it past you." Max's sweetheart murmured and took a look at her friend. "Hilary…is that you?"

Hilary nervously smoothened out the folds of the yellow dress and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well? What do you think? Does it make me look fat?"

Mariam was flabbergasted with awe, making her speechless. Jade stepped in, a pleased expression on her face. "Wow. Meet the hidden princess. Hilary, you look gorgeous." she said.

"Really?" Hilary sounded uncertain as she looked down at herself.

The dress fitted her like a glove. It showed-off the soft curves of her body and brought out the color of her hair and eyes, making her look astonishing lovely to look at.

"You look like Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. You are a total babe!" Mariam finally found her voice. Then sending Jade a sly glance, she added. "Of course that would make him the Beast, wouldn't it?"

"He did become a prince in the end." Jade replied, grinning.

Hilary frowned suspiciously. "Make who the Beast? And was that Tyson's voice I heard earlier?"

"Yup." Mariam bobbed her head. "Of course I hope he hasn't paid for his costume yet."

"Why?" Hilary's eyes narrowed in slits and her voice was suspicious with doubt. "What is he going as?"

"That is for us to know and for you to find out tomorrow!" the blue-haired girl said cheerily. She spun Hilary around and shoved her back into the changing room. "Now go change back into your clothes and pay for that dress!"

"Wait! I'm not sure I like the dress." Hilary started to protest.

Mariam yanked close the curtains, cutting off her friend's protests abruptly. With a self-congratulation smile, she clapped her hands together as though dusting off dust and finally noticed the almost-amused look her other friend was giving her.

"What?"

"Not bad." Jade said, crossing her arms.

"I'm a good friend. I can't stand to see one of my friends all alone on the night of the Autumn Dance." Mariam preened. "It's different this year, you know. Everyone has a date. I mean, you have the Ice Prince, I have my cute adorable-sugar-hyper Maxie. Mariah's going with Ray and Tanya with Tala."

Jade's eyes brightened with interest. "Tala already asked Tanya to the dance?"

"Nope." Mariam shook her head. "She asked him. She got kind of tired with all the waiting and decided to ask him herself."

"Bout time." Jade said.

"Yeah. So anyway, she-,"Mariam beckoned at Hilary's changing room with a tilt of her head before she went back to picking a costume for herself. "-is so far the only one without a date. And I, being the incredibly good friend that I am, am going to help her."

"You're such a Cupid." Jade grinned.

Mariam winked at her. "I know. I'm a gift from God. Just call me the angel in disguise."

"That you are."

"So what are you going as?" Mariam asked. She pulled out a Catwoman costume from the rack, studied it and making a face, placed it back. "Too tame." she decided.

Jade shifted from one foot to another. "I don't know yet."

"You don't know?" Mariam was shocked to hear that. She rolled her eyes upwards as if to ask 'why do I have to do everything'. "You do know you're going for the dance which by the way is tomorrow?"

"Yeah." the green-eyed girl shrugged. "But it's just that…I never been to one of these things before. I don't know what to go as."

"Use your imagination." Mariam retorted.

Now it was Jade who moved from rack to rack. Mariam followed, hounding her. "I just don't know. I don't even know what Kai's going as."

"You mean, Iceberg hasn't told you yet what he's going as?" Mariam asked. Then she brightened and Jade could almost see a light bulb go off over her head. "Hey, he can go as an iceberg and you can go as a penguin. That's an idea."

Jade couldn't help but laugh. She tried picturing her boyfriend in her mind dressed in an iceberg costume and found that she couldn't. "Very funny."

"I know I am."

Again Jade shrugged, pausing to study a full-body costume that creepily resembles a rabbit hide. She hung it back. "I'm going over to Kai's later. He said he wants to talk about what we're going as."

"What is he, your mom now?" Mariam said sarcastically. "Don't tell me he's not going to let you wear anything 'over-revealing'" she emphasized her point by going the thing with her fingers.

"Kai's not like that." Jade said defensively. "You'll see. It'll probably be nothing. What about you? What are you and Max going as?"

"Eh? Me?" Mariah grinned sheepishly. "No idea."

"Mariam…"

"Hey, I was looking out for my friends first. Don't worry. I'll find something. That's why I'm looking." she pulled out a white sheet that had two holes and the word 'boo!' on it.

Her friend gave her the skeptical look.

"I'll find something." she repeated lamely.

* * *

"Mariam think I should go as an iceberg?" Kai snorted in absurdities of the thought. "I always knew she had a rather dull imagination. Although you'll look adorable in a penguin outfit…" 

Jade chuckled. "Keep dreaming, sweetie."

Kai chuckled at his girlfriend seated on his bed in the midst of a fortress made of pillows. She was cuddling the heart-shaped pillow she had given him for no particular reason except that she loved him. The word 'I love you' was written across the red velvet pillow in big white letters. She looked fragile yet there was a child-like innocence about her.

Bouncing a little on the bed, she tilted her head at him. "So speaking of outfits, you said you wanted to talk about what we should go as. Any ideas?"

"I have an idea." he said. He went to his cupboard, opened it and removed a big square box from the top shelve. The box was light blue and was slightly dusty due to years of storage in the cupboard. Jade watched with curiosity and interest as he carried the box with great care to where she sat. She edged over to the side of the bed, closer to him. Kai sat down next to her settling the box on the bed.

"What's it?" she asked.

"It's a present." he told her simply.

"Ooh, I love presents." she quipped. "What is it?"

"Go ahead. Open it." he encouraged.

Carefully, she lifted the lid of the box and stared at the fine material that rested within the box. Her hand touched it gingerly as though she was afraid it might ripe and tear.

"Kai, it's…" her words drifted as she began to carefully lift the dress from its box. It looked familiar, this red gown she held up. Her fingers traced the fine careful cutting of the outfit. "It's beautiful, Kai." then she remembered where she has seen it. "Isn't this…your mom's?"

He nodded, his expression hard to read even after all the time they had been together. "It is."

"Then why…Kai?" tearing her eyes away from the lovely dress, she looked at him puzzled.

"Because I think it has been kept away for too long. It wasn't meant to be kept in a box for too long." he said. "And because I think my mother would want the one person who made me happy to wear it. You're that one person."

"Kai…" she looked back at the dress again almost longingly. Then slowly she shook her head. "I don't think I would…accept this. It's too lovely…"

"As you are." he told her as he leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. His lips trailed down her cheek to her throat. She moaned softly, her eyes closing for a moment. He breathed his words to her ears, low and husky with love and need for her. "You will look beautiful in this dress. My mother would want this too you know." he added. "So please…"

"Are you sure?" opening her eyes, she looked at him. Hesitation still glimmered in her eyes but faintly. She wanted it as much as he wanted her to wear it for the dance.

"Very." he kissed her gently on her lips, sealing a promise.

She sighed, looking at the dress again. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from it. It truly was a lovely work of art. "Alright. But on one condition…"

Kai frowned, pulling back slightly from her. "What?"

"You," she kissed his lips lightly then his nose, "have to go my Prince Charming." she muttered mischievously.

"Planning to." he assured her. His lips sought hers, capturing her. After a while he broke the kiss and with a small grin said, "Well, guess I don't have to go as an iceberg now."

"Crap."

* * *

At seven'o clock the next day, Kai pulled up in his car at Jade's house. Checking his reflection in the view mirror, he killed the engine and grabbed the small box sitting in the passenger seat. He climbed out of the car and hurried up to the door. He knocked once and Ivy answered the door. 

"Kai, you're early." she said, positively beaming. "It's good to see you."

He nodded in respect. "Hello, Mrs. Summers. I'm here to take Jade to the dance."

Ivy glanced up the stairs. "I'm sure she'll be down in a moment. Until then would you like to come in? Have a seat and maybe some tea?"

"No, thank you." he said politely.

Phillip Summers appeared at the doorway, next to his wife. "You take care of my girl, ya hear. If you make her cry, I'll make you cry."

His voice was light, jesting and Kai relaxed. "I promise, sir. I'll take care of Jade with my life."

Mr. Summers chuckled in satisfaction. "Good."

"Okay. I'm here!" Jade announced cheerily as she bounded down the stairs. "Whoa, what's with the welcoming committee?"

Everyone turned to look at her and was struck amazed by her stunning beauty. The gown fitted her well, caressing her slim supple body in its gentle folds. Her hair was piled up atop her head, with strands curling at her nape, skillfully done by Ivy herself.

"Honey…" Ivy was the first to find her voice. "Baby, you look lovely."

"I'm going to have to agree with your mother on that one, Jade." her father said, nodding his approval.

"Thank you." Jade beamed as she reached the bottom of the steps. Her eyes turned to Kai, waiting expectantly to hear what he had to say. To her delight, he seemed lost at words. "What's the matter, Kai? Cat got your tongue?"

"No…It's just that…you…" he breathed, breaking from his stupor. "Jade, you look beautiful."

"Good. Cause that was what I was aiming for anyway." she smiled and gave him an once-over. "You look handsome yourself."

Kai wore a simple black blazer with the shirt collar open at the throat. He did look like Prince Charming. Her Prince Charming. The necklace she had given him hung at his throat, glimmering in the light of the Summers home. He was still staring at her in wonder when he remembered the box in his hand. "Here. Open it." he urged.

Frowning in curiosity, she undid the ribbon and removed the lid. She gasped for sitting in the folds of soft paper was an antique comb, very much like the one him mother wore in the painting. "Oh, my…Kai, it's lovely. Could you?"

Obligating, he took the comb from the box and carefully arranged it in her hair so that it sat on her head like a crowd. Then he stood back to admired it and her. "You look like a true princess. Fit for a prince."

She laughed. "I love it, Kai. Thank you."

"Well, you kids better be off." Phillip reminded them, glancing at the clock in the hallway. "Or you'll be late. And that Porsche over there might turn into a pumpkin."

Ivy rolled her eyes at her husband while Jade said deadpanned at her father. "Funny, dad. Real funny."

Kai found himself smiling slightly at the man's joke. "I promise I'll have her back early."

"Nah. Forget the curfew. Just enjoy yourself." Mr. Summers waved his hand in dismiss.

"Thank you, daddy!" Jade hugged her father then kissed her mother on her cheek. "I love you guys."

"Have fun." Ivy called as she watched her daughter and the nice handsome young man escort her to his car. Like the prefect gentleman, he opened the car door for her and helped her in before he climbed in himself. Ivy was still waving when the car dove off for a night to remember. Then she turned to Phillip.

"Okay, fess up. What's with the 'forget the curfew' part?" she demanded.

Phillip grinned. "Nothing. I just thought I'll just let them have some fun for tonight. Just tonight."

She eyed him skeptically. "Uh-huh…"

"Besides…" he added cheekily. "I thought maybe we could work on our second child…"

"Phil!" laughing, Ivy whacked him on his arm only to be scoped up in his arms like the day they were wedded and as he carried her back into the house, he managed to shut the door with a nudge of his heel.

* * *

The night of the dance was to be held in the school gymnasium. From what used to serve as a basketball court and P.E class was transformed overnight into a place of magic. A large crystal ball hanging from the ceiling spun slowly in the center, reflecting colorful lights onto arriving students dressed in a variety of outfits. Jade could not believe her eyes when she stepped into the gym. It was breathtaking. The Senior Committee had done a wonderful job. 

"This is…unbelievable…"she muttered.

"Tell me about it." he said, scanning the crowd. "Check out all those outfits those girls are wearing…or not wearing…"

"Kai!" Jade whacked him unknowingly just as her mother had done.

Kai laughed, pulling her closer to him. "Relax, Jade. I was only teasing. You're the only girl I look at. Especially tonight. You look stunning."

He whispered the last part to her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe. She flushed but under the dim lights, no one noticed.

"Jade! Is that you?" Hilary's voice rose over the loud music. Within seconds, Hilary was pushing her way over to them. Behind her, Mariam and Max followed closely, moving through the crowd that parted for the girl ahead of them. Hilary was wearing the dress she had purchased at Costume Town and she looked gorgeous in it with her shoulder-length brown-hair tied in a loose half ponytail, held in place by a silk yellow ribbon.

Max wore an orange full bodied bunny outfit. He looked adorable as one of his bunny ears kept flopping down in front of his right eye and he kept with an annoyed huff, pushing it back only to have to fall back down again.

Mariam on the other hand, had finally chosen an outfit that revealed her wild side. The outfit showed off her flat mid-riff and the short jean skirt was just above her knees. She wore a pair of dark brown stiletto boots. Dangling earrings glittered from her eyes and shook every time she moved her head. The dark eyeliner around her eyes gave her a dark sensual look. Her hair like Jade was tied in a loose up-swept. She was a total biker chick.

"I leave you on your own at the store and this is what you came up with?" Jade teased.

"Hey, I had to improvise." Mariam struck a pose, showing off her pierced belly. "What do you think?"

"You look like a total babe."

"Good." the girl grinned. "That was exactly what I was going for."

"Really?" Max scratched his left ear with a puzzled look. "I thought her outfit practically screams 'Look at me! I'm in need of proper clothes!'"

Kai smirked. "Hate to say this but I kinda agree with the Easter Bunny."

Mariam shot Max a withering look. "Not really helping, bunny boy."

"Have anyone seen Ray and Mariah?"

Mariam scanned the crowd. "I saw them here somewhere. Boy, you should have seen Mariah. She could have replace Halle Berry anytime in Catwoman. And Ray…well…let's just say he's a Jet Li in the making."

"He actually dressed up in a martial arts costume?" Jade said. "I thought he was just joking."

"Of course that is nothing compared to Tyson…" Mariam grinned mischievously. "I'm sure G.I Joe is around here…somewhere…"

"Hey!" Hilary waved her hands to be noticed, distracting them from the faint blush that colored her cheeks. "Missing the point here, people! Jade, you look stunning."

"Told you." Kai whispered to Jade's ear, earning him a nudge.

"Where did you get that dress?" Hilary asked, looking at her friend up and down. "It's beautiful. I don't recall seeing it at the store."

"It's the real thing, Hil." Jade answered proudly. "Kai gave it to me."

"Oh, that's so sweet!" Hilary said.

"Why, thank you, Hilary." Kai cut in smoothly.

She looked at him, eyes narrowing. "You on the other hand…I have nothing to say to you."

Jade laughed at the adorable confused puzzled look that crossed his face as Hilary strolled away. "She's probably just speechless by the way you look." she said to comfort him. "You look great, Kai."

"You know what would make me look better?" he asked thoughtfully. His gaze drifted over the crowd on the dance floor.

She frowned, tilting her head. "What?"

"You in my arms on that dance floor." he nodded his head at the massive sea of bodies.

Jade smiled, her eyes lilted with laughter. "Are you asking me for a dance?"

"To put it plainly." he shrugged. He held out a hand and looked at her with a lifted eyebrow. "So?"

Smiling, she took his hand and allowed him to pull her into the crowd. The student DJ was playing a pop ballad song by Kelly Clarkson, an attempt to coax more couples on to the dance floor.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day _

_How did I settle for a world in shades of gray _

_When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same _

_And you don't know why and I looked into your eyes _

_Where the world stretched out in front of me and I realized _

She relaxed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder as he rested his head on the crown of her head and breathed in her scent. It was beautiful, this moment between them. Magical. The memory of their first date resurfaced, the first time he had taken her out…danced with her….told her he loved her….kissed her…A similar moment where nothing else mattered. Just the both of them with no one else. No harsh cruel world. No illness. No pain. Just them and their love for each other.

_I never lived before your love _

_I never felt before your touch _

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive _

_But then again, I wasn't really living _

_I never lived, before your love _

Mariam gazed out at crowd, watching her friend in the arms of the one she loved. She smiled slightly, a little envious of them. They looked good together while she and Max…well…were two worlds apart. Then a determine look crossed her eyes and she marched off in search for her bunny boyfriend. She found him not surprisingly by the candy table, sucking on a lolly pop. His face, a mask of pure pleasure, turned into that of surprise when she walked up to him and took his hand.

"Come on, Max." she said, dragging him away from the table. "Let's dance."

Max recognized the tone in her voice and he knew there was no saying 'no' to that tone. She was in command here, not him. And he didn't mind. Tossing the last of his candy over his shoulder, he grinned stupidly and followed with her unto the dance floor. "Yes, ma'am!"

_I wanted more than just an ordinary life _

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky _

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands _

_And I don't know how I survived without your kiss _

_'Cause you've given me a reason to exist _

Tyson had tried grooving to the music on his own but it was too weird even for him as he had left the floor to others with couples. He started in direction of the buffet table, eyeing the mini cocktails served on a silver tray. Then from the corner of his eye, he noticed someone standing alone in the corner of the hall. It was odd seeing Hilary on her own. As he watched her, she sighed and gazed at the crowded space before her with a longing look in her eyes. The he realized why. All her friends had a date and she didn't. She must feel so alone…

For a moment, his eyes went back to the food on the table. Then Tyson straightened his shoulders and smiled as he headed over to her. Hilary was surprised when he slipped up to her and asked her to dance with him. But she did not refuse. Instead, she accepted the hand he held out to her and smiled at him in all his goofiness. It was then did he see how pretty she truly was. Not the bossy noisy girl whom he was used to but a different Hilary with a feminine side he never knew she had.

_I never lived before your love _

_I never felt before your touch _

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive _

_But then again, I wasn't really living _

_I never lived, before your love _

Ray did not ask Mariah to dance nor did she ask him to dance. They just sat at an empty table, watching the others dance. They shared a similar smile when they spotted Tyson leading Hilary into the dancing crowd. It was about time those two got together. Then they looked at each other and their eyes locked. They shared a moment of understanding…as well as something else.

Slowly, as though by an unexplainable magnetic energy, their lips drew closer.

_And I don't know why _

_Why the sun decides to shine _

_But you breathed your love into me just in time_

Tala and Tanya walked into the decorated gym and stood at the top of the stairs, looking around. Tala was wearing a red track suit, something he had just thrown together at the last minute. Tanya wore her hair in a braid and her cheerleader outfit fitted right for the occasion.

"Well, looks like things are kicking off without us." Tala said.

"Yeah." his date agreed, scanning the crowd. She nudged his arms when she noticed something unusual. "Hey, is that Tyson dancing with Hilary?"

"Either that or we need to get our eyes checked." Tala said. He then looked at her and held out his hand to her. "So shall we?"

She took his hand and held it, not breaking eye contact as she suggested slyly. "I have a better idea."

Reading the look on her face, he understood what she meant and with a smirk, led her back the way they came.

_I never lived before your love _

_I never felt before your touch _

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive _

_But then again, I wasn't really living _

_I never lived, before your love _

And love was in the air, the comfort, the sensing of belong in the arms of the one made for each other…the passion…it all revolved back to the true lovers.

Kai and Jade.

She in his arms, fitting as though she was made for him and him for her. That everything that had happened, the whole world, destiny…fate….came down to them being together. To love and support each other. She to save his soul…and he…to show her life…

Just them, unaware that they were the center of attention as everyone else around them watched them They knew of the terrible trial tossed their way by fate and they admired Jade and Kai for the strength they had displayed. A test of true love.

"Everyone's looking." she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Let them." he said. "They have never seen anyone as beautiful as you before tonight."

She smiled back at him, her smile soft and warm. "Thank you, Kai." she muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What for?"

"For all that you have done for me…" she murmured.

He held her close and stroked her hair, enjoying the soft silkiness feeling of it beneath his fingertips. His lips brushed against her cheek and he breathed in her scent. She smelt nice, the way she always did.

"Jade?"

"Hm?" she muttered softly.

He felt her leaned against him and he frowned slightly. He pulled away from their embrace, taking her by her upper arms gently. He looked at her face, noting the pale coloring of her skin, almost translucent.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked worriedly. "You want to sit out this dance?"

She shook her head and even then her movements seemed weak. "No. I'm fine. Really, Kai. I'm okay…"

"You don't look okay." he observed. "You look exhausted."

"Looks can be deceiving." Jade reminded him.

"Yeah but words even more so. Come on. Let's sit down." he took her gently by her hand and guided her to one of the empty tables that lined the edge of the dance floor. He felt her grip in his hand tighten and he glanced back at her with worry visible in his dark eyes. Her green eyes seemed distracted, unfocused. He coaxed her into a chair, telling her to rest while he went to get her a drink.

When he returned, he found her coughing into a tissue. Concerned, Kai hurried over to her. "Jade, maybe we should go." he said, setting the drink on the table.

Quickly, she removed the tissue from her lips and balled her hand around it but not before he saw the deep red stain on it. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked back at her.

"Kai…" she whispered his name ever so softly before her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped in his arms, unconscioused.

* * *

The screams of a siren rang loud and clear in her head, drumming into her already pained mind. Her eyes opened a crack to see Kai sitting next to her as she laid on a stretcher. They were in an ambulance and his face was ashen. She wanted to say something to him, to calm him down, to tell him she was fine and that this was not necessary. But her voice wouldn't work either did her limbs or any part of her body. 

She just felt so….tired…

Her hand was in his and she tried to concentrate on the assuring hold he had on her. But the feeling slipped from her and she was drifting once more. Too tired and exhausted, she finally gave in to the silent restless sleep that come over her conscious.

And the ambulance's siren kept screaming as it raced to the hospital.

* * *

A/N: The song is called _Before your love_ by Kelly Clarkson. Hope you like it!  



	17. Chapter 17

A/N: First of all, a Happy New Year to all my readers! Have a great 2006 and a fresh new start! Secondly, bad news. I've just started university this week so my life is back to its hectic schedule. But I will try and update my stories ASAP. So please don't slaughter me for the slow updates. And finally, thanks to all my reviewers

Thank you….AnimeGirl329, Armith-Greenleaf, chibiwolfgurl, Demon-horse99, Silver89Wolf, Kaycomon, Chibi Bishi, Ms. Hiwatari, brezzybrez, roze, kraxypirategurl, crimsonskye06, chibi Setsuna-chan, Black Cello, lil'angelgrl, Melody, HeartlessDevil, star sapphire, silent-lucidity, Shitza and Moonlight Kitten.

* * *

Chapter 17 

When she finally woke up, pulling herself out of the welcoming abyss, she was lying on a hospital bed. Her eyes opened slowly tiredly and her eyes sights tried to focus on her surroundings. The bright sunlight spilling in from the window made her flinch and she turned her head to face away from the offending source of light. Her gaze studied the hospital room that was temporary hers for that moment, taking in the clean bed sheets, neatly arranged furniture and its scent of sterilizer.

Then she spotted Kai dozing on a cushioned chair by her bed. His head was rested on the bed pillowed by his folded arms, his face free of worries and exhaustion. He was still wearing what he wore on the night of the Autumn Dance. Smiling softly, she laid a frail hand upon his head and stroked his hair gently. Her touch stirred him. When he saw that she was awake, Kai was alert instantly.

"Jade." he said, his voice holding a tone of relief and concern. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I think. What happened? Last thing I remember was the Autumn Dance. Was the punch spiked? Is that why I feel this way?" she whispered trying to laugh weakly. "That was a joke."

"We never got any punch. You were coughing out blood then you collapsed." he reminded her. "The doctor said you wore yourself out last night. You need plenty of rest."

She nodded, squeezing her eyes closed for a moment. Her head felt so heavy she wondered why it didn't sink through her pillow. Kai wrapped his hands around hers gently. His fingers were warm as they squeezed her hand in assurance.

"You'll be alright." he said. "You're not alone in this."

Her eyes opened and clouded green depths gazed back at him with love and gratefulness. "I know. I have you."

A soft knock on the door made them look up, breaking the sweet moment between them. Jade's parents stood at the door, watching her daughter from their perch with looks of concern.

"How's my baby doing?" Ivy asked softly.

As her parents stepped into the room, Kai quietly excused himself to leave them alone. He closed the door silently, making sure not to disturb the family reunion. Then from the hallway outside the room through the window, he watched as Ivy and Phillip embraced their beloved daughter, showering her with kisses and words of parental worry.

* * *

Two hours later found Kai standing alone in the hallway outside her room. A Styrofoam cup was cupped within his hands with steam still rising from the hot brown liquid the cup contained. Around him other relatives and families of other patients waited around to see their love ones. Two hours ago, Hilary and Tyson had dropped by to visit Jade. Hilary had brought balloons while Tyson had presented himself with chocolates. While they were here, the rest had paid a visit as well. The others being Tala, Tanya, Mariah, Ray, Mariam and Max had filled the room making it seem smaller than actual. Kai had felt out of place among them and had left them with his girlfriend while Jade's parents stood watching protectively. The get-well party had long left over an hour ago. 

Then seeing as there was nothing more he could do, he had gone home, took a shower and changed into a fresh change of clothes for he has not returned home since Jade's admittance into the hospital. He wondered if his grandfather wondered of his over-night absence and not surprisingly, he was informed by Bernard that Voltaire had flown out of the country last night to attend to some business matters. The news did not faze him for he was used to his grandfather's neglection of him.

He promised himself he will not do the same to Jade. She did not deserve to go through what he went through all his life.

That same moment Phillip strode out of the room, looking weary and exhausted. It seemed to Kai the man had aged in the last few hours since Jade's collapse. As her father noticed him, he straightened.

"How is she, sir?" he asked.

"She's resting now." Phillip said. "Lots of rest. That's what the doctor said."

By an unspoken understanding between them, both males gazed back at the one person whom they share in common. Kai with a lover's love and Phillip with that of a father's love.

"She's strong." Phillip said after a minute of silence passed between them. "She'll pull through this."

"She'll." Kai agreed.

"You know when Jade was six, she brought back a wounded bird. It had a broke wing I think." Phillip said solemnly as though confiding a family secret to Kai. In a way he was. "She nursed it back to health. All by herself."

Kai wasn't surprised to hear that. Yet the knowledge of something so special, that her father would share that much to show his trust in him, to connect with him warmed his heart, making a soft gentle smile lighten up his face.

The man chuckled a little at the memory. "I kept telling her it ain't gonna make it but she was so stubborn. Just like her mother. And every time I told her that, she would start to pray for the little thing, that it will get well. My wife never did let me hear that end of it when it actually recovered."

"Yeah. Jade's special that way…" Kai said.

"Yes, she is." her father said, nodding mostly to himself. He paused for a moment. After a thought, he added quietly almost gravely. "When she was a kid, I remember she had a wish list once."

To that Kai couldn't help but smile for he recalled a time when she told him about it after Nicky had persuaded her to tell him. The one time that seemed almost perfect felt so long ago…

"She would list ten wishes on that list." Phillip continued. "I think wish number ten was…to have a pet pony. She had always loved animals. Horses especially. Then wish number nine was to have a star named after her. And number eight, well, is to be in two places at once." Kai smiled wearily to that, knowing well of the wish that has been granted and listened as the older man went on, speaking with fatherly fondness. "Her seventh wish was to see the Niagara Falls."

"What's her sixth wish?" Kai asked, curious to know.

"To have an ice-cream in winter." Mr. Summers smiled in amusement. "It's crazy I know but that's my Jade. Always thinking the weird stuffs."

"It's not crazy." the bluenette said softly, sharing his amusement. "Nor is it weird."

The man smiled and continued. "She loves Russia. She has always wanted to go there. Ever since her grandmother showed her pictures of Russia. That was her fifth wish. Her next wish's to…let me think…serve the church. I've tried to support that dream but it isn't easy. She goes away to do the work of some God who does not even see fit to spare the life of my girl…isn't easy."

If there was anything Kai understood better than anything else, it was human nature. All his life ever since his parents passed away, he was watched his grandfather conduct business and he has seen the best and the worst appear under the older Hiwatari's hand. It was only human nature to place the blame on others, even if it meant God. And there was no point in reasoning with him for the man now knew the grief and sorrow of seeing his only child fade away before his eyes. He needed a place, somewhere to vent it out. Better than letting him hurt himself.

But Jade…Jade was different. She had once told him she did not want a reason to blame God.

"What about her third wish?" Kai asked, gazing through the window in the ward at the pale girl that laid in the bed. She looked so tiny in the big white bed, fragile.

"Hm? Her third wish? That would be to…do something nice for the local orphanage, I guess."

Another wish accomplished.

"And her second wish?"

"To see a miracle." the man now too watched Jade and tears brimmed his eyes. "What I wouldn't give to see one right now for her."

Kai nodded understandingly. Sub-consciously, his hand touched the cross around his throat, praying silently, pleading to God to spare her. To give them more time together. To hear their pain. The pain he had felt when he lost the only two people who loved him and understood him. He did not want others to experience that pain too. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly. "What about number one?"

"Number one?" Phillips chuckled fondly at the memory of his ten year-old daughter running up to him, all smiles and laughter holding a piece of paper that contained all her wishes. "Ever since she was a child, her greatest wish has been to marry the one she loves in the church where her mother and I married. To walk down that aisle in a white dress to the one she loves, to marry him and live happily ever after…was her dream." Two tears escaped the strain of control the man tried to exert over himself and his voice broke as he started to weep. "It is all my fault. If I hadn't been so selfish, this wouldn't be happening to her. Not to her. My baby…"

Kai stared at the man, mildly amazed that he would blame himself for something that was beyond their control. And he knew he could not let Jade's father keep blaming himself for that. Jade has shown him that much. "It's not your fault, Mr. Summers. You didn't ask for this to happen to her. I didn't ask for this. There are things that we can't control. We can't blame ourselves for what is happening now. Right now all we can do for Jade is to be with her, support her. Pray for her."

Mr. Summers wiped away his tears, sniffing a little. He smiled at the boy who have changed his daughter's life so much, have given her so much meaning in her life. "You sound just like Jade."

Kai smiled back genuinely. "She has taught me a lot."

"I can see that." Phillip nodded.

"I love Jade, Mr. Summers, more than I've ever loved anyone else. I promise I'll not abandon her. You have my word that I'll do everything in my power to save her." Kai vowed grimly.

Phillip glanced at the teenage boy, surprised to hear words filled with so much devotion and affection spoken with wisdom coming from one so young. And for that he was glad. "Thank you, Kai for making her happy, for making her life worth living for. You have no idea what you mean to her."

"No." Kai whispered, his eyes fixed on the one girl who meant so much to them. "You have no idea what she is to me. Jade…Jade is my world."

* * *

After another painful round of check-up sessions, Jade found time to slumber, taking a light nap to regain the little of the strength and energy she had left. Her parents had came to see how she was doing and they had dropped off some of her stuffs to keep her occupied. She knew they had been in the hospital since the previous day for they looked exhausted. On her insistence, they had gone home to rest but with a promise to be back in the evening. 

Yet as time approached three in the afternoon, she couldn't help but gaze at the closed door of her room, waiting…simply waiting for someone. Knowing that she was to be expecting a visitor.

At five past three, the door opened quietly and Kai glanced in carefully, not wanting to interrupt a medical examination. When he saw she was alone, he stepped in with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey." he greeted as he strolled over to her.

"Kai." she said, smiling softly at him. Her heart swelled with her overflowing love for him. "I knew you would be coming."

He laid the flowers, white lilies on the table next to her bed. "Don't tell me you have psychic powers now." he jested lightly, crimson eyes concentrated on her lovingly.

"No. I just had a…feeling that you would come. I was right." Jade beamed triumphantly. "Oooh, flowers! For me?"

"Yeah. Bernard sends his love and best of wishes to you." he said, glad to hear her sound more like her usual old self. He touched her hand, cuddling it as he kissed her cheek tenderly. "How have you been doing?"

She lifted a shoulder and let it fall. "Better. You?"

"Pretty good." he said as he sat on her bed next to her.

"Good." Jade gave his hand an assuring squeeze before she released it to reach for something under her pillow. "I have something for you." She pulled out a black covered book and handed it to him carefully. Noticing the dubious look on his perplexed face, she laughed a little. "Don't worry. It's not a Bible."

"Okay…" Kai muttered, turning the book over in his hand. He realized now it was too thin to be Bible.

"It was my grandmother's." she explained, indicating the book. "It's got quotes from our favorite books, quotes by famous people. Her thoughts…She gave it to me before she passed away. Go on. Read it."

He flipped to the first page and read from the first sentence written on the page. "'What is a friend? It's a single soul dwelling in two bodies.' Aristotle." pausing he glanced at her. "He said that?"

"Yup…" she nodded and urged him to continue reading.

"Okay…" he schemed through the page and found another passage in the book. "'Find out who you are and do it on purpose.'"

"Dolly Parton." she said.

Intrigued, he turned to another page and read the contents loudly for her to hear as well. "'Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited.'"

"'It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful.'" she recited by memory, closing her eyes. "'Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse. To trust. To hope. And to endure whatever comes.' 1st Corinthians chapter 13. It's one of my favorites. "

"It's beautiful." he murmured, feeling the ring of her words echo within him, pulling at his heart. He closed the book and rested it on his lap as she opened her eyes and gazed at him thoughtfully.

"You know what I figured out today?" she said.

"What?"

"I figured that us being here today wasn't a mistake or a fluke. That God has a bigger plan for us. Bigger than what we had. Like you were sent to me because I'm sick…you're here to help me through all this."

"I will get you through this." Kai whispered as he lifted a hand to caress her pale cheek. "I promise."

Jade smiled at him, at his face that was filled with so much emotion for her, for them. She cupped her hand over his, nuzzling her cheek softly as she gazed at him with loving tenderness. "You're my angel, Kai."

He lifted her lips to his and kissed her gently. The moment stretched into what seemed like forever to them. And when they broke the kiss, she saw the shimmering tears in his eyes. They touched her deeply, filling her soul with an aching core that was both bitter sweet at the same time. Only he could make her…feel this way. Feel the pain of love yet the joy and warmth of it as well.

Yes, he was her angel.

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. This is a short chappie I know. But I just thought the whole chapter was pretty sweet and touching where I left off. So yeah….sorry for the very long wait. 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Wow, I'm really touched by the number of reviews I got for the previous chappie. They really mean a lot to me and I would like to thank my reviewers.

Thanks you…brezzybrez, HeartlessDevil, silent-lucidity, Sugar911, Phoenix from the Flames-2, krazypirategurl, AnimeGirl329, star saphire, Blackdranzergurl, Kairi-Hiwatari13, RoseofSharon28, Ms. Hiwatari, anime-imagination, Myst Taylor, Dradow19, chibi Setsuna-chan, Moonlight Kitten, lil'angelgrl and Para para sakura.

By the way, this is the second last chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 18 

Car parked near the entrance, Kai got out of it, locked it and hurried up the stairs to the main doors of the hospital, hoping everything was fine. He narrowly dodged a patient on clutches as he hurried into the lobby. There he found Mrs. Summers at the reception, filling in some forms.

"Mrs. Summers, what's going on?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. "Mr. Summers called and he said he needed me here."

"He does, Kai." Ivy said and she nodded her head at the hallway that led to the patient rooms.

To his surprise, Jade was being pushed down the hallway in a wheelchair by her father. Her entire face brightened when she saw him.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I called him, honey." Phillip explained. "I thought he might want to be here. Kai, you wanna take her home in that pumpkin of yours?"

"Dad!" Jade admonished.

"Okay. I'll take her home but…what's going on?" Kai asked, very confused now.

"I get to go home, Kai." Jade said, beaming up at him. "Please thank your grandfather for me."

"Okay…again I'm lost." the teen said. "My grandfather?"

Phillip patted Kai's shoulder and nodded. "Yes, your grandfather. Didn't he tell you? Voltaire offered to pay for Jade's private home care and he told me that you gave him the number of a lung disease doctor. He called in that doctor and lifted all the expense. I can't thank him enough. Honestly, Kai, I had no idea your grandfather was a good man."

Kai turned his eyes to where Ivy pushing Jade to the main sliding doors with a thoughtful glint within them. "Neither did I."

* * *

"Why did you do it?" 

Voltaire glanced up from his scatter of papers and grunted when he saw his grandson standing at the door to the study room with his hands in his pocket. The expression on Kai's face told him he must have found out about the arrangements that went down behind his back. Without being asked to, Kai stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"If you're expecting some sort of interest from her family, you will be very disappointed." Kai informed him, taking up a leaning position against the wall and crossed his arms in front of him.

Voltaire snorted in reply, folding several papers over each other before sliding them into an envelope. "Life isn't always about money, boy."

"Isn't it? I guess you taught me wrong then." the slate-haired teen said sarcastically.

"What about you, Kai? What is your reason for helping that girl?" Voltaire asked. He laid down his pen and folded his hands in front of him.

Kai narrowed his eyes into suspicious slits. "Somehow I don't see how that's any of your business, grandfather. Now answer my question. Why? Why did you offer to pay for her expenses?"

"Because it's obvious that girl means something to you, Kai." the old man finally sighed. "And even I can't change that, no matter how much I try. I won't make the same mistake I committed with your father."

_My father? _Kai lifted his head to look at his only living relative curiously. Voltaire has never spoken of his son unless it was to remind Kai how weak the man was to perish for the woman he had loved.

The older Hiwatari opened a drawer and pulled out a framed picture from it, setting it on the desk with a loving tenderness Kai has never seen him expose before. He ran a finger over it, over the distinguishable face of Dimitri Hiwatari so similar to that of Kai. Then he traced the features of the young woman standing next to Dimitri with a baby in her arms. "I always thought your father was a fool to fall in love with your mother. But I certainly did not expect that sentimental fool to give his life up for her. If only I knew just how much he loved her, I won't have lost a son."

Was this man sitting before him his grandfather? Was he admitting he has a human heart and soul? Was he saying he regretted his actions had caused him to loose a son?

"I know that look on your face." Voltaire remarked wearily. "You may not believe me but I hope what I have done to help Jade is enough to make amends for the past, Kai."

Crimson eyes closed and after a soft sigh, opened. Kai pushed off from his stance against the wall and rested a hand on the doorknob to open it. For a second he paused at the door and glanced back over his shoulder. "No, it's not enough,"

Voltaire nodded, accepting his grandson's words bravely. He knew he deserved them since he had at first refused to lend a hand. Why should Kai give him the benefit of the doubt? He certainly hasn't earned it.

Kai's next few words however surprised him and oddly yet, filled him with a strange sense of hope and accomplishment.

"But it is a start."

* * *

"I can't see anything." 

"That's what the blindfold is for, Jade."

"Can I take it off now, Kai?"

"No."

A half-frustrated, half confused sigh escaped Jade's lips as she allowed herself to be lead blindly through the hallways of an unseen maze. Her only guide was Kai and she held onto his hand for dear life. God knows where he was taking her….

She had spent the last several slow-moving dull days cooped up in her house since she wasn't allowed to go out alone and since all her friends and her boyfriend were at school. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed school but the thought that she'll not live long enough to graduate from it was painstakingly saddening and she could not bring herself to go back there even for a visit.

But in the afternoons, Tyson, Hilary and the rest would drop by to see how she was doing and to keep her company for the rest of the day until evening. From them she heard how things were doing at school and was happy to hear that Tala and Tanya finally hooked up officially.

Everyone missed her, Mariam reported on one visit in the middle of the week. And they wished her all the best and get well soon.

Tyson once even brought his math homework over and asked her to teach him quadratic equations. Hilary was appalled by him, mentioning many times how inconsiderate he was to ask Jade who was ill to help him do his homework. Jade had offered that it wasn't any trouble at all but Hilary had insisted on tutoring Tyson herself. Tyson's desperate wails could be heard for miles as Hilary tried to drill numbers into his head while Jade could only watch on in pity. Yeah, that was basically how her week at home was spent.

Then came Saturday. Kai had appeared at her doorstep with his red Porsche in the background and asked her to go out with him for a drive. She had been delighted of course. Who wouldn't be after spending a few days in the hospital and a whole week at home? He drove back to his mansion then, claiming he forgotten something. But after she got out of the car, he had slipped a red blindfold across her eyes and tied it behind her head hence obscuring her sight. Thus leading to the predicament she was in now.

He was still leading her and she had long lost track of the directions her feet seem to be going. Right now she was beginning to think there wasn't going to be an ending to this game of follow-the-leader. The sensation of walking around blindly was frightening and unnerving but the feel of his strong grasp on her frail hand was all she needed to calm herself.

She trusted him.

The sound of a door opening reached her ear and she wondered, not for the first time, where was he taking her. She felt her foot stumble a little as the ground beneath her suddenly dropped into a step. The rays of the sun were warm against her cheeks. Her nostrils flared at the scent of fresh morning dew and the sweet smell of nature mixed with a health dose of sunshine.

_Are we in the garden?_

As far as she could remember, she has never been into the garden behind the mansion. She has no idea how big it was or what it looked like for that matter. So getting lost in it wouldn't be a very good idea at all.

_Okay, no problem there. I'll just stick with Kai and hope that he grew up memorizing his way around this garden. _"Are we there yet?" she blunted out with a low hint of anxiety in her voice

"Almost." he assured her. She could imagine him turning his head to look at her and there'll be an amused smirk at his lips. Too predictable. Guess some things just don't change no matter how much one tries.

"Kai, this is really a bad time to be telling you this but I have a childhood phobia of walking around aimlessly with a blindfold. I really don't think—"

Without warning whatsoever, he came to an abrupt stop and she nearly ran into him. His hand came up to steady her as he whispered to her ear. "We're here."

"Here? Where's here?" she asked skeptically.

"Listen." he told her.

She frowned, waiting for her super hearing to kick in. When it didn't, she settled for her normal hearing and listened earnestly. Soon the merry sound of birds chirping reached her along with something else she never thought she would hear here. Then she thought she was hearing things. Because, she just heard…

There it was again, the loud snort followed by a neigh of a four-legged creature.

"Kai, I thought I just heard a horse."

The red cloth fell from her eyes, exposing the beautiful scenery before her eyes. She blinked repeatedly trying to adjust to the sudden bright sunlight and to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Was hallucination a part of tuberculosis?

She was standing in the back garden as she guessed but the unusual unexpected sight was Tala standing there with the reins of two horses in his hands against a row of white fences with a low swing gate that led to an wide empty meadow. One of the horses was creamy brown with a splash of white on its forehead. It flicked its white-colored tail as its partner and mate, a pure black stallion, tossed its head and shook it from side to side. It snorted impatiently.

"Kai…what…?" she said breathlessly before the next few words were caught in her throat.

"See? I told you she would be speechless." Tala observed.

Kai ignored his friend for his eyes were only on his girlfriend and the surprised delighted look on her face. Her cheeks were flushed as she gapped at the horses. Her happiness shone on her face, erasing any trace of telltale signs of her sickness. In his opinion, the sun was pale in comparison to the smile she wore now. It was a reward sufficient for him.

"The mare is yours." he told her. "Its previous owner told me that its name's Duststar but you can rename it if you want."

"No…" she said softly, still staring as though mesmerized by the creatures. She reached out and gently laid a hand across the white forehead of the brown mare. Its warm coffee eyes met hers and it responded by nudging its head into her hand. Stroking and patting it affectionately, she said her boyfriend. "No, I think its name is as lovely as it is. It's perfect. It's…what I have always wanted as a kid. Is she really mine?"

Kai nodded. "Yes. She's all yours."

She turned to him and stood on tiptoe to kiss him softly tenderly. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. She whispered a 'thank you' to his ear as he drew her closer to him and eloped her embrace with his arms around her smaller body.

"Hey, what 'bout me?" Tala whined pitifully.

Jade released Kai and headed over to the red-haired. He held his arms open wide to accept a hug, never mind the fact the slate-haired teen was glowering at him. But whatan amusementKai got when all she did was to pat him over the head like a little puppy.

"You are a good friend, Tala." she said with a small teasing smile on her face.

Then she moved onto the horses, leaving him confused with his arms still wide open. "That's it?" he asked in dismay.

Kai could have stopped the smirk that slide across his face but he didn't. "Don't push your luck, man." he snickered as he reached out to take the reins from Tala.

Tala feigned insulted. "I feel so used and unappreciated, man. And here I was, going out of my way on a Saturday morning to help you and all I get is 'You're a good friend, Tala' and no thank you's? What is the world coming to?" he asked no one in particular.

While all Kai could do was roll his eyes and ask the heavens why did they send this guy to be his bestfriend, Jade merely smiled at the red-head and put in thoughtfully. "Say, isn't Tanya's birthday this Monday? If I'm not mistaken, she usually likes chocolate banana cake. You know the ones with icing on top?"

"Really?" his tone was hopefully before he caught himself and coughed into his fist before replying in a more manly voice. "I knew that. Of course I need that. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't know when my girlfriend's birthday is and what she usually likes for her birthday? Don't answer that, Kai." The last part was directed at Kai who was chuckling in amusement.

"I'm sure you know." Jade said kindly.

Kai turned to her. "Ready?"

She nodded and he helped her onto the creamy mare. Then he followed in suit, easily swinging himself unto the black stallion as if he had done it many times before today.

"You have fun." Tala called after them as they rode off. "I think I'll go order one of those chocolate banana cake from the bakery right now…"

None of them heard Tala for they were too far by then. After she had gotten the hang of her mare, they spent the whole morning galloping through the backyard meadow side by side. Her cheery laughter filled the air as she would coax her horse into a gallop just when he was starting to catch up with her. It became a game between them. She would lead him into a chase and sometimes he would let her win.

Sometimes.

He loved seeing the little girl pout that always replaced her smile whenever he overtook her and enjoyed teasing her into believing that each time he won, it was just a fluke. The truth was the stallion was swifter than the mare. He knew that. She knew that too except she refused to accept it.

Kai never imagined that one day he would be playing out a scene from a seemly fairy tale story. Then again there were a lot of things he never imagine he would do if Jade hadn't come into his life. Like help out at the orphanage or go through lengths just to ask a girl to the Autumn Dance.

_She isn't just any girl, _he reminded himself as he watched her stride ahead of him again. _She's…special. Different. And I love her more than anything else in the world. If I could…I would give my life for hers._

But that wasn't just how the universe works and all he could do as he waited for a miracle, was to be a constant reminder to her that she was not alone. Just as he had promised her.

* * *

That night, they sat on a bench situated on the balcony leading from his room. Her head was on his shoulder, her eyes closed in perfect content and her hands were cradled in his, keeping her warm. He kissed her forehead softly and brushed back a stray strand of hair as he tilted her head upwards to look at the stars that came out that night to shine upon them, filling the dark night sky with their precious unreachable light and spark. She gasped her marvel for she has never seen the night sky landscape so beautifully as tonight. 

"It's beautiful." she muttered softly.

Kai rose and went to the telescope that was standing in one corner of the balcony. He peered into it, adjusting the lens several times before he found what he was searching for in the sky. Then he called her over, holding out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to stand in front of the telescope.

"What's it, Kai?" she asked looking at him in mild confusion after she had peered in once and didn't understand what he saw.

"Look again." he instructed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and dropped his head lightly to her shoulder.

Closing one eye, Jade concentrated the other on the telescope. She squinted a bit but all she saw was a single star shining brightly in the midst of others in the background. A pleasure shiver ran down her spine when his warm breath tickled her ear.

"See that star?" he asked.

She nodded without taking her eye off the scope. "Yeah…what's so special about it?"

She heard a rustle of paper being pulled out from his pocket and unfolded, making her turn to look at him, at the piece of paper he held in front of her. Her eyes scanned the first few lines on the paper, reading the address from whom it was from. Her heart was skipping beats as he summarized the letter she was reading as proof.

"This came from the International Star Registry and it's official." he said. "That star is officially named after you."

"What..?" she tore her eyes away from the paper, finding truth and sincerity in his voice rather than a piece of paper. "Kai…you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to." he responded.

"Thank you." she whispered, kissing his cheek. Profound, she turned back to look into the telescope at the star that was named after hers. It seemed surreal, unbelievable yet true. It was as though the wishes of a young girl all those years ago was finally coming true, becoming reality by the hands of the man who loved her.

'Jade…"

"Hm?"

Slightly dizzy from the excitement and love she felt for him, she turned her gaze back to him, allowing him to guide her back to the bench where he sat her down. Another stronger wave of dizziness flooded her when he went down on one knee before her and took her hand in his. With his other hand, he pulled out two plane tickets from his back pocket and rested them in her hands. She stared at them in wonder, looking at them without really seeing them. This was all too much.

"Kai, what is this?" she asked softly in awe lifting her eyes to meet his.

He didn't answer her question. Instead he asked his own. "Jade, do you love me?"

"Yes." she answered, wishing terribly that one word could justify how much she truly deeply loved him.

"Would you do anything for me?"

She nodded. "Anything."

His eyes never wavered from hers as he found courage and confidence to ask her a very important question. "Then would you marry me?"

For a moment, the longest moment in his life, he held his breath awaiting her answer as her green eyes searched his face. Her hands folded themselves around his hands and he rubbed her knuckles patiently. It was as though they had taken a step back in time to that one night that was their first date at the waterfront restaurant, dancing in each others arms. He had held her, spoke to her…told her he loved her. A moment so similar to now.

"Jade, now would be a good time to say something." he said in a shallow breath.

Slowly a smile broke across her face and even he wasn't sure what happened in the next few moments. She rose to her feet, dropping the plane tickets from her lap and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. He hugged her back, cupping the back of her head with his hand. She could hear his heart pounding against his chest and almost laughed. The Kai Hiwatari wrecked with nervousness?

"I told you not to fall in love with me." she said softly, like him, remembering. Then she pulled back from the embrace and it was her turn to prolong the suspense as he had done to her this morning. Tears glittered in the corners of her eyes as she finally blunted out her answer in a breathless voice. "Yes, Kai. Yes."

Unable to stop the small grin on his face, Kai kissed her as he hugged her again, not as her boyfriend anymore but her fiancée.

* * *

The summer day they chose as their wedding day was bright, sunny with the birds singing in the air their blessings to the ceremony. The bells of the church rang in their loud resonance echoes. It was unusual to see so many cars outside the church on a Saturday morning. An organ would be heard from within, playing the opening song for the wedding. 

Kai stood at the altar, looking very dashing in the black tux he had picked for the occasion. He shifted his glance subtly toward the crowd, noticing the number of people who have turned up. Then he glanced at his bestfriend who was standing next to him. Probably thinking he was nervous, Tala flashed him a grin and a thumb-up to assure him. Kai gave his usual 'hn' in response, quickly falling back into his cool confident act.

The church door opened and all the guests rose from their seats and turned around. A silent startled gasp moved over the entire church as they stared in awe at Jade as she stood arm in arm with her father.

Kai looked as well and he felt his breath caught. His eyes grew wide as he drank in her appearance, her beauty enhanced by her makeup and the simple white dress that hugged her slender frail figure.

Her waistline had decreased considerably due to the monitored diet the doctor had put her on but it has done nothing to reduce the beauty that was already there. The material was like silk against her body, breathing with her as she started walking down the aisle. The hem of her dress flowed to her feet in graceful waves while the top of the dress was off-shouldered, baring her shoulders and throat. A simple transparent veil fell from the back of her head, decorated with white flowers. Cradled in her hands was a bouquet of the same flowers that decorated her hair.

She looked like an angel without her wings.

Jade's gaze drifted over the audience as she passed them. They watched her, holding their breaths in stunned amazement. She noticed Tyson and Hilary sitting in second row from the front and Max, Mariam, Ray and Mariah were sitting across them. Tyson was waving enthusiastically at her before Hilary poked him in the ribs. Jade smiled at them, sending a brief nod their way in thanks for all that they have done for her. Upfront…her smile and spirit lifted at the sight of Kai standing there…waiting for her. Her heart swelled with her love for him and the excitement at the thought she was about to be made his forever.

It was truly a walk to remember.

Her father slipped his arm from her and she hugged him, mouthing a soft 'I love you, daddy' to him. He nodded and went to stand by his wife. Ivy was smiling at her daughter, reminded of a time where once she too stood in that very spot Jade stood now.

Tanya, her bridesmaid stepped forward to take the flowers from her as Jade reached Kai and faced him. Still enraptured by her loveliness, Kai stared her. His gaze on her made her blush. Then without a word between them, he took her hands in his as the priest started reading.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited. It is never rude or selfish. It does not take offense and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse. To trust. To hope. And to endure whatever comes."

As the priest read from the bible, their eyes were solely on each other, never turning away, never straying. Then came their moment to recite their vows to each other.

"I, Kai Dimitri Hiwatari…"

"I, Jade Anne Summers do solemnly swear…"

"…do solemnly swear to take Jade Anne Summers…"

"…to take Kai Dimitri Hiwatari…"

"…as my lawfully wedded wife…"

"…as my lawfully wedded husband…"

"To cherish and to hold…"

"In sickness and in health."

"…for all the days of my life…"

"Until death do us apart."

They smiled sadly at each other as he lifted her hand and gently slipped a simple silver ring onto her fourth finger. She did the same for him. The priest, glancing between them, nodded his approval and closed his bible. Then he announced that the groom may kiss the bride.

Their fingers interlinked, silver rings glimmered softly in the sunlight spilling in from the windows. Kai gazed into her eyes, reaching out to cup a cheek.

"And even after death…" he whispered.

"I'll always love you." she finished for him. Tears shone in the corner of her eyes, bringing out the clear emerald green in them. "I love you, Kai."

Their lips met, sealing a bond that was forever and ever lasting. Even until death and beyond…

* * *

A/N: There ya go. The next chappie will be the last and final chapter. R&R! 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Here it is! The longingly awaited final chapter of 'A Walk To Remember'! Yes, people, this is the last chappie (finally!). It took me a long time to type it because I really had no idea how to proceed, whether I should let Jade live or otherwise. But in the end, I finally came to a decision and you'll just have to read to find out!

Very special thanks to my reviewers who keeps pestering me to keep on writing this story. I thank you guys for the pressure you have applied on me or less this story would not have ended. Arigato!

Hugs & Kisses to…RoseOfSharon, Merffles, HeartlessDevil, Rhuinnes, Ms. Hiwatari, silent-lucidity, Moonlight Kitten, Myst Taylor, Phoenix from the Flames-2, brezzybrez, PureBlackRaven, star saphire, Crimsion-Cheetah, Blackdranzergurl, kay1fire, chibi Setsuna-chan, Lone Wolf a.k.a Loner, Black Cello, Silver89Wolf, lil' angelgrl, Kitara, glam-kitten, observant- not mean, Dradow19 and bluglow.

I can't thank you guys enough! Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 19 – Epilogue 

_Five years later…_

Once a red Porsche now a blue Mercedes pulled to a lazy stop in front of the Summers' house. The engine was turned off and the driver's door opened, letting out a slate-haired young man in his early twenties dressed in a simple dark blazer and white collared shirt beneath. He paused for a moment to adjust his cuffs and reached up to remove his sunglasses from his face. A thin sliver ring on his fourth finger and the silver cross around his neck shone in the afternoon sunlight.

A soft smile lifted the corner of his lip when he spotted the slight flutter of the window curtains of one of the room above. He had a feeling he knew who it was that had been watching him.

Slipping the dark shades into the pocket of his blazer, he made his way up the familiar path that led to the front door and rang the bell. After a few seconds, Ivy Summers answered the door. Despite the years that has passed since he first met her, she has only aged very little. Over the years, she has taken to tie her hair up in a careless upswept style and as before, her smile was positively radiant. A trait her daughter inherited from her.

"Hello, Kai!" she greeted. "It's so good to see you. Come in."

"How are you, Ivy?" Kai asked in greeting, stepping into the warm interior of the cozy home. He leaned down a little to allow her to give him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"And Phil? How is he?"

"Quite well if you must know."

Not quite the middle aged man he once was five years ago, Phillip walked slowly into the living room from the kitchen and help out a hand to Kai. "I trust you're well, my boy."

Kai accepted the hand and shook it firmly. "I'm. Thank you."

"Have a seat." Ivy instructed the men, clapping her hands once as though she was about to do a magic trick. "I'll make tea."

"Two lumps of sugar for me, Ivy." Phillip called after her as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"In your dreams, honey. The doctor said no sugar for two weeks." she sang back in reply.

Phil rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "Darn…I'm telling you, sometimes women can be real tormentors. It should be a crime to deprive a man from his need for sweet things." shaking his head now, he turned to his son-in-law. "It's one thing to be deprived from sex in bed. It's another thing to keep a man from having his sugar."

Kai chuckled in amusement. Every time he came back to visit, it was always the same between the two. His gaze wandered the room and settled on a framed picture on the mantel above the fireplace. With her cradled in his arms, cheeks pressed against each other as they smiled for the camera, their wedding day was the happiest day of their lives. That day was still a fresh memory in his head.

"So, Kai, what's new?" Phil asked, leaning back in his seat. "How has your company been doing?"

"Quite well, I would say. Well, we recently just had a charity drive for the children's hospital. We managed to raise about a million dollars."

"That's great!"

"It was actually Tala who pulled it altogether."

"I see. But was it not your company that sponsored the whole thing?"

"Yes but –."

"Then you deserve as much credit as he does. You both did a fine job. I read about it in the newspapers." ruffling a week-old newspaper article, Phillip handed it to Kai to see. It was written by none other than Hilary.

Sighing, Kai knew how stubborn the man could be. "Thank you, Phil for the compliment." he said.

"And your grandfather, how is he?"

Kai inclined his head thoughtfully. "He's well. Age holds no meaning to him."

"I envy him." Phil remarked. "That's how one should live life!"

"Honestly, Phil." Ivy chastised, returning with a tray of tea and cups. "Stop scaring the poor boy. I'm sure he's bored to death just listening to you."

Rolling his sleeves up to his elbows, Kai moved to help her and took the teapot from her to pour out the tea. "Not at all, Ivy." he said to the defense of his father-in-law. "Your husband certainly does have an interesting point of view."

"Kai, I – we – can't thank you enough for all that you have done for the last few years." Ivy began sincerely, accepting gratefully the cup he offered. "You have done so much for us and for Jade. Thank you."

"I'm sorry she never got her miracle." he said quietly, staring at the floor.

"But she did, Kai." Ivy touched his arm gently, her eyes harboring a motherly love for the young man sitting before her. This was the man her daughter saw something, hope, in him and never gave up on him. This was the man her daughter fell in love with. "It was you. You were her miracle."

Surprised and confused for a brief second, Kai looked at her and exhaled slowly. Now that he looked back on it all… she had changed him, made him a better person. She had…saved his soul. "She saved me."

"Yes. And together, you've created for her something as well. Something just as important as you are important to her." Ivy said.

Kai nodded in agreement just as he heard a set of thundering footsteps racing down the stairs. He was already on his feet when a very young girl burst into the living room.

"PAPA!" she cried out in joy and rushed over to hug him.

_She _was the something Ivy mentioned. She was the true testimonial that miracles do happen. Small and petite, she would have been a splitting image of her mother if not for the dark mahogany red that colored her eyes. Her dark raven shoulder-length hair was astray as she literally threw herself into Kai's arms. A wide grin lifted her chubby cheeks as she reached out with toddler's hands for her father.

With a warmth he would never portray with anyone else except the woman he loved and cherished and the little girl now in his arms, Kai embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Papa, come see what I drew." she said, tugging on his hand. Even at four, she has proven herself exceptionally talented in many things. "See? See?"

"Now, Faith, your father must be very tired from work." a light voice scolded gently.

Kai looked up from his daughter to the slender form that stepped into the living room then. Without much thought, a genuine smile laced with love and softness lifted his lips. Just the sight of her alone could bring a smile to his face. If he had been a miracle to Jade, then to see her standing there was a miracle to him and he could not thank God enough for prolonging her life for so long.

The days that followed their wedding had not been easy yet those days had also been the best days of his life and hers as well. Despite of the heavy knowledge that burdened their shoulders, he had taken her to so many places on their honeymoon, the Niagara Falls being one of them. He had taken her to Russia where she played with snow for the first time and ate ice-cream in the middle of winter. The pictures that lined the shelves and walls of the Hiwatari mansion served as reminders of those days.

When they returned, the biggest surprise came for everyone when Jade announced that she was with child. Nine months later in the middle of July, a baby girl was born to them and they had named her Faith. To represent their own faith in God's miracles. After spending two months in recuperation, Jade then had under gone chemoprophylaxis treatment paid by the expense of Voltaire.

Faith was taken cared by Ivy and Phil and Ivy was thrilled to have a child to pamper and to spoil again. During their visits to the hospital, they often brought the child along to see her mother.

The doctors that were brought in to treat Jade were among the few world renowned experts in the field. After several months of exhausting treatments and in-and-out sessions at the hospital, the doctors had finally deemed her healthy. The infection was gone –at least for the moment and they advised her not to over tire herself and to get a check up once a week. And for the first time Jade dared to think she might be cured for good.

By then Kai had graduated from high school before taking a year off to take care of his daughter and Jade. When it seemed as she was recovering well, he had finally succumbed to her wishes for him to continue his studies. He had enrolled in the local college for degree course in business just so he could be with her without having to leave to further his education in Harvard or Yale's despite her insistence. After pulling some strings here and there, Jade started college two years after him. She was currently in her final year in her degree course of mass communications.

The very same smile that had drawn his attention to her and intrigued him was on her face right now as she tilted her head at him. "What's the matter, Kai? You have that unusual look on your face. Why, you're smiling." she jested lightly.

Kai patted his daughter on the head as he rose to greet the only other woman in his life that mattered. "Very funny." he murmured, taking her hand and leaning in to kiss her softly.

"Well, you didn't marry me for my sense of humor." she reminded him coyly as she returned the favor.

Playful as always. "True." he said, pulling back.

The sad-little girl pout that curled her lips at the comment made him want to laugh. Kai had to struggle with his composure to avoid chuckling openly at her. To end what would have possibly turn into a heated argument over something pointless, he changed the subject, taking on a warmer tone as he did. "How are you feeling today?"

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips as she rolled her eyes. Never once has he failed to ask her that question as though she was a child who always fell sick with the slightest flu. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. In fact, I'm well enough to accept a tennis invitation from Emily. You remember Emily, right? She was the tennis star back in our school days."

Inwardly Kai cringed at the memory of the tennis star/science maniac who had taken an interest to studying his antisocial behavior back in their teen years. "How could I forget." he mumbled.

"It's good that you remember her because I also invited her for dinner tomorrow night at the mansion."

His eyes grew uncharacteristically wide. "You what?"

Looking at him with a smug look, she deliberately drew out her sentence. "I. Invited. Her. For. Dinner. At. The. Mansion."

_Oh, crap. _"Great. Now she knows where I live." he complained sarcastically.

"Get a grip on yourself, Kai." Jade chastised. "If you can't handle one guest, how on earth are you going to handle the get-together we are having this weekend?"

"What?"

"You do know that Tyson, Hilary and the gang is having a whole day outing this weekend. Hilary called me this afternoon to inform me and I called the office but you weren't around so I spoke to Tala instead." she told him patiently. "I thought he would have told you."

"I guess it must have slipped his mind." Kai muttered through clenched teeth. _That red-haired guy is so screw the next time I see him. _

Jade tilted her head as she peered into his eyes curiously. She must have guessed what happened that caused their miscommunication. She was after all majoring in communication. Smirking slightly, she said, "Anyway you'll be there, right?"

"What about Faith?" with luck, she might not have gotten a babysitter yet and his in-laws might be busy.

Amused at his useless antics to get out of a social get-together, Jade turned her attention to her mother. "Mom, could you take care of Faith this weekend?"

"Sure, dear. I would love to."

_Darn…_

"As you can see, honey, Faith is in good hands and you're now officially booked for this weekend." Jade informed her husband cheerily before flaunting into the living room to pick up her daughter.

Sighing in defeat, Kai mentally prepared himself to listen to Tyson's stupid jokes about how the Ice Prince has been melted and whipped –no puns intended- and to Tala and Tanya's ongoing argument about who should move into whose apartment. Boy, he could not wait for this weekend. Note the sarcasm.

"Come on, Faith. Mummy just made daddy succumb to her wishes again. To celebrate, mommy is gonna buy you ice-cream on the way home."

Jade was saying to their child.

Kai turned to watch them and without thinking, he was leaning against the door frame, watching fondly as Jade knelt on the floor in front of Faith to praise her drawing. Faith was beaming proudly. She really did remind him of Jade when she was younger when she was still innocent and naïve. Since then, she had grown to blossom into an intellectual female and with fatherly instinct, he knew Faith will grow up to be just like her mother and hopefully a little more manageable.

"Grandpa, grandma!" Faith squealed, jumping up to show them her picture. "Do you like it?"

"Why, the kid's a Leonardo Da Vince in the making." Phillip exclaimed.

Faith put on a quizzical face at the unfamiliar name. "What's that? Is that an ice cream name?"

Jade sighed and glanced up at Kai for help. He shrugged as if to say 'you're the one who promised her ice-cream' and eventually straightened himself to join the perfect scene in the living room.

Things have changed so much for the better. He had gone from angst antisocial teenaged boy to devoted husband and loving father. He had a beautiful, sweet and wonderful wife and an adorable and mischievous daughter; a family. Jade's parents were kind, loving and understanding to him and for the first time in many years, he and Voltaire were on good terms with each other.

Life could never be more perfect.

Of course, he still had to think of a way to survive that cursed get-together this weekend somehow…

* * *

A/N: A word of advice would be to not try figuring out the timeline of the last five year. I got a headache just thinking it out. So there! The last chappie for this story! And although I'm a little sad to see it end, I'm also glad to finish at least one story. So for the last time…R&R! 


End file.
